


All we ever wanted was everything

by NeoMarauder_Prongs54



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: ADVERTENCIA: UNDERAGE, Angst, Experiencias sexuales, F/M, Fic Starker, M/M, Malos entendidos, Multi, Multi relaciones, Primera vez, Si no les gusta eviten este fic, Tags adicionales cuando evolucione la historia, depresión
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoMarauder_Prongs54/pseuds/NeoMarauder_Prongs54
Summary: Peter y Tony participaban en este baile llamado vida. Mientras uno esta descubriendo el mundo siendo Spiderman y un adolescente de Queens, el otro atraviesa una época dura de cambios y un corazón roto. La esperanza de un futuro mejor los une y mientras descubren como salir adelante , surgen situaciones que les hace cuestionarse que es mejor: guiarse por lo que diga la razon o el corazon.





	1. EL inicio de todo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



Peter había hecho demasiado en los últimos días. No sólo luchó contra el padre de Liz, quien resultó ser el villano alado que había estaba persiguiendo, sino que también por fin el señor Stark había reconocido su valía y le había invitado a ser parte de los Vengadores. Pero tan pronto su gran sueño se volvía realidad sabía que no podía aceptarlo. La razón más grande era que él quería estar en su ciudad, cuidando su vecindario y principalmente cuidando a su tía. Después de todo lo sucedido no tenía el corazón para dejarla sola. Y también había otro motivo, pero no quería pensar en ese ahora.

Y así se dirigió a su casa en donde no sólo lo esperaba la sorpresa de que su uniforme estaba de regreso, sino que también –por descuido suyo–, su tía se había enterado de su secreto

—Por favor, tía May, déjame explicarte —decía Peter mientras trataba de calmar a la mujer la cual no dejaba de gritar. —¿Me estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo y quieres que me calme? —preguntó ella con dolor en su voz. Peter se sintió miserable y agarró firmemente a su tía, entonces le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos.

—Te explicaré todo, pero por favor, déjame ir desde el inicio, ¿ok?

Peter acomodó a su tía en el sofá más cercano mientras le contaba toda su travesía: Desde que fue mordido por la araña hasta cuando Tony Stark se enteró de su existencia y le ayudó con su labor de Spiderman –omitió la pelea que tuvo con el Capitán América porque no quería darle una mala imagen del señor Stark–, su travesía con los Vulture, como Tony le había quitado su traje al considerarlo inmaduro en cuanto a responsabilidad y como al final del día había salvado la ciudad y había recibido de nuevo su traje. Le contó sobre sus miedos, por qué mintió. Le relató todo hasta que su boca se secó y ya no sabia que más decir aparte de que lo sentía y que por favor lo perdonara, pero que él no podía dejar ese trabajo. Que era algo más que él mismo y que ella. Y que tio Ben en su infinita sabiduría, como si pudiera vislumbrar el futuro de Peter , le inculcó que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

Tia May lo observaba calladamente mientras el contaba su historia, no lo interrumpió en ningún momento. Esperó que terminara para abrazarlo como nunca lo había hecho; Con desesperación y con un inmenso orgullo. Se separó de Peter y lo besó en la frente.

—Déjame hablar con el señor Stark —le pidió May.

—Pero él no tuvo la culpa, de hecho...—respondió Peter rápidamente, balbuceando con temor a meter en problemas a Iron Man . —Precisamente Peter. Quiero hablar con él. —respondió Tia May— No te preocupes. Puedes escuchar lo que tengo que decirle. Pero preferiría que pudieramos charlar frente a frente.

Sabía que tia May no le mentía. Sus ojos lo decían todo. Así que se dispuso a llamar al señor Stark explicándole la situación. El hombre no sólo lo atendió curioso de la situación, sino que le dijo que no se preocupara, que en una hora se encontrarían y que por favor tuviera paciencia.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Tony llegó lo que menos esperaba era que la tia de Peter y el chico lo estuvieran esperando en la mesa del comedor como si de una reunión importante de negocios se tratara. Sus caras no develaban más que la seriedad de tia May y el nerviosismo de Peter. Se sentía bastante incomodo porque no sabia que había pasado con exactitud. Pero se dispuso a escuchar primero pues ellos habían sido los que lo habían contactado.

Se sentó al frente de tia May quien observaba cada paso que Tony hacia. Como si eso lo relajara más .

—Señor Stark, perdón por disponer de su tiempo de esta manera sorpresiva, pero quiero hablar con usted sobre un asunto relacionado a Peter y el hombre araña —dijo finalmente la tia May mirando a fijo a Tony.

-Claro, para eso estoy aquí. Diganme que puedo hacer por ustedes dos —respondió rápido Tony, con la incomodidad acumulándose en su cuerpo.

—Peter me contó todo lo relacionado con el hombre araña —comenzó May— y ya que me dijo que usted es una parte muy importante en su recorrido, quisiera... —hizo una pausa— No, en realidad le ruego, por favor, cuide mucho a Peter.

Tanto Tony como Peter se miraron durante largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos esperaba esa petición. Tony fue el primero en responder

—Realmente no hay ningún problema con eso. Lo estaba haciendo desde el principio. ¿Necesitas algo en especial? —respondió Tony, respirando finalmente. No era algo que le exigiera mucho. Al contrario, por el chico haría lo que fuera.

—No, ocurre que habrán situaciones en las que no podré estar, por obvias razones –respondió May, aclarando— es por eso que quiero asegurarme de que si no puedo estar yo en ese tipo de situaciones, al menos habrá alguien responsable de Peter. No puedo impedirle que haga lo que está haciendo, más si lleva tanto tiempo en ello y no ha pasado nada. Pero no puedo decir que nunca le ocurrirá nada malo, así que nadie mejor que usted señor Stark para ayudarlo.

Tony no podía sentirse mas honrado con semejante responsabilidad. Sabía que era mucho mas fácil que la tia May supiera todo lo que esta pasando pero nunca imaginó que ella le pediría que le ayudara en el desarrollo de Peter. Nunca había sentido tal apego a alguien como lo tenia por el chico. Sentía que tenían una conexión bastante profunda y era un chico que estaba a la altura de las circunstancias. El no era digno de ser el tutor de Peter, pero haría todo lo posible por serlo.

—Eso si, te pediré un favor Peter —exclamó de repente tia May interrumpiendo el momento de reflexión interno de Tony —me dijiste desde hace un tiempo que habría un campamento de tecnología en estos días al cual querías atender. ¿Sigue en pie?

—Claro, tia May —respondió entusiasta Peter— La verdad es que dura todo el perdido de vacaciones y se ve interesante, pero no se si deba...

—Claro que debes ir, Peter —respondió Tony interrumpiendo el balbuceo del chico y mirando a May, entendiendo lo que le estaba pidiendo. —Quieras o no eres un chico de quince años, todavía le

faltan muchas experiencias por vivir. Así que diviértete estas vacaciones, disfrútalas con tus amigos y yo estaré pendiente de cualquier eventualidad que se pueda presentar. Dale un respeto también a tu tia, ya después tendrás toda una vida de ayudar a los que más lo necesitan.

—Es cierto Peter —siguió la tía May, retomando la palabra —Dame el gusto de verte como un chico de tu edad, disfrutando de lo que mas amas. Cuando vuelvas , si al señor Stark no le importa...

—Por favor, después de lo que me acaba de pedir creo que llamarme Tony es lo más adecuado —agregó Tony, afablemente.

—Está bien —replicó May, sonriendo —Si a Tony no le importa, podrían pasar entre semana después de la escuela juntos, para que no se quede aquí solo en la casa, y en las noches nos veremos aqui y comeremos como siempre. Me rompe el corazón saber que la pasas tan solitario todos los dias Peter.

Tony sentía que estaba en un sueño. Realmente lo tenían en semejante estima para estar pendiente de Peter. Casi como si fuera familia. Sin contar a Pepper y a Steve , los cuales le habían hecho sentir como en casa pero de una manera diferente, estas dos pequeñas personas en su pequeño departamento en Queens le habían dado el mejor regalo que Tony había recibido y que ningún tipo de dinero podría comprar. Veía como Peter sonreía viéndolo a los ojos, entusiasmado como nunca con la idea, hablando rápidamente en que podría ayudar en el laboratorio de Tony, todo lo que quería hacer. —Por último, ¿existiría algún inconveniente en el caso de que algo ocurra, si yo no contesto, que lo tengan como referencia de acudiendo? —preguntó tia May en medio del alboroto de Peter.

Tony no podía hablar. Su garganta ardía. Bajo la mirada a sus manos, las cuales se encontraban apoyadas en la mesa. ¿Era en serio lo que estaba pasando? ¿No era una broma del destino? ¿Qué pasaría cuando se dieran cuenta que el no era el hombre que ellos pensaban? Sintió que unas manos cubrieron las suyas. Levantó la vista y tanto la de May como la de Peter lo sostenían mirándolo emotivamente a los ojos.

—Claro, es un honor.


	2. La convencion

Si bien era cierto que Peter estuvo reticente a la hora de asistir a la convención, una vez que hubo llegado al lugar las dudas se marcharon. Era sencillamente espectacular. Realmente no podía creer todo lo que veía. Tanto Ned como Michelle se encontraban en el mismo evento, así que eso hacia todo mucho más ameno y estupendo. Incluso había notado que Michelle se veía algo diferente. El cabello de la chica no estaba todo el tiempo en la cara, y eso era un gran progreso ya que ahora Peter podía notar que tenía unos rasgos ciertamente bonitos. Peter se preguntó como no había notado eso antes y se recordó que Liz quizás opacaba bastante demasiado a las demás. Notó la mirada de Michelle hacia él, ella lo saludó -con el dedo de en medio-, y un ligero empujón. Peter sólo sonrió.

—Hola Peter —dijo Ned cuando lo recibió con un abrazo y su saludo típico, un choque de puños elaborado y creativo.

—Hola chicos —respondió Peter— ¿me perdí de algo?

—En realidad acabamos de llegar —respondió Michelle—, queríamos empezar con el ingreso y luego ver que nos asignarán.

Peter miró los alrededores de la convención tratando de ubicarse en el inmenso sitio en donde se encontraban. Era un edificio de proporciones considerables, con paredes de vidrio que dejaban ver todo lo que se encontraba dentro, un estilo minimalista de arquitectura. Se veían varios grupos de chicos aparentemente de la misma edad de ellos haciendo la fila para poder ingresar. Realmente sería algo interesante, una experiencia común en la vida de un adolescente, compartir con sus pares. Como el mismo señor Stark le reclamaba.

— ¿Crees que estaremos en los mismos talleres? —preguntó Michelle en un momento.

—Yo me inscribí en todo —respondió Peter como si nada.

— ¿En todo? —Preguntó Ned, asombrado—, pero eso te llevaría todas las vacaciones, Peter—continuó mirándolo significativamente, haciendo alusión a su deber de Spiderman.

Peter le regresó la mirada con fuerza. Como diciendo con sus ojos: Disimula un poco, Ned .

Michelle ignoró el intercambio.

—Yo también estaré todas las vacaciones aquí. En realidad no es que tenga mucho por hacer.

Ned apenas los miro y exclamó —De haber sabido que se quedarían todo el verano me habría inscrito también a todo, pero iré a visitar a mi familia en California así que solo estaré una semana aquí.

—Que mal Ned —respondió Peter.

Peter se lamentaba porque deseaba pasar esos días con Ned y compensar un poco ser tan mal amigo -en cuanto a sus ausencias-, pero entendía que quisiera compartir unos días con su familia. Igual se verían cuando empezar la escuela otra vez. Por otro lado, sería raro compartir tanto tiempo con Michelle. No se sabía que podría acontecer con ella.

Si bien se divirtió con Ned, esa semana transcurrió volando y tuvo que pasar más tiempo con Michelle. Y realmente era divertida. Su sarcasmo era genial y reían mientras programaban, ensamblaban piezas de lo que fuera y veían nuevos conferencistas con ideas geniales. La pasaba tan bien que hasta podía olvidar de su deber como Spiderman. Casi, porque la culpabilidad de escuchar en las noticias de robos, secuestros y toda clase de inseguridades y males no lo dejaba en paz. Pero ninguno había activado su sentido arácnido. Ninguno era lo suficientemente grave como para sentir esa urgencia de ir. Y bueno, pasar tiempo con Michelle cada vez llenaba su mente. Quien podría decirlo. Realmente le gustaba la actitud de ella. Era cierto que no era nada parecida a la dulce Liz pero había algo en su carácter salvaje que le hacia recordar a cierta persona en particular. Y eso la hacia llamativa a sus ojos.

Es por eso que cuando la misma Michelle se le acercó el penúltimo día del evento, confesándole que gran parte de su motivación para ese evento era que se sentía atraída a él y que quería salir, no se sorprendió demasiado. Sólo Michelle podría hacer una cosa de esas, con su aire descomplicado como si hablara del clima. Aunque esta vez una nota de leve nerviosismo empañaba su voz.

Eso no significaba que Peter tuviera idea de que hacer. Existía un gran motivo por el que no había aceptado la invitación a los Vengadores. Y esa era el Señor Stark en persona. Lo había admirado desde aquel día que admitió que era Iron Man, lo había amado el día que lo salvo de esa invasión extraña de robots. Y lo había deseado el día que entró a su cuarto a decirle que sabía que era Spiderman y que quería que lo acompañara. Con ese orden de ideas, no sabía si era correcto aceptar la proposición. Aún cuando había descubierto una faceta que le gustaba de Michelle, su corazón sólo sentía cosas -que nunca había sentido antes-, con el señor Stark. ¿Era correcto estar con alguien queriendo a otra persona? A quien engañaba… Pensaba como si tuviera alguna oportunidad con el señor Stark. Como si él, Peter Parker pudiera suscitar algo más allá que el cariño fraternal en Iron Man. Con eso en mente, Peter acepto salir con Michelle. Nunca podría estar con el señor Stark. Tenía que madurar y aceptar ese hecho.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony aguardó ansioso la visita de Peter, para poder comentar el tema del evento y sobre como lo había pasado. Le había insistido en que lo llamara por su nombre ya que empezarían a verse más seguido y era lo pertinente al tener ambos un mayor grado de confianza, de cierta forma. El chico se resistió a la idea pero finalmente cedió. Si bien esperaba sin falta su visita -lo que hace la soledad-, había notado que algo en el chico había cambiado. Pensando que se podría tratarse de algo grave empezó a indagar por aquí y por allá hasta que el último día de vacaciones la respuesta se manifestó.

—Michelle me invitó a salir y dije que sí.

Tony se quedó algo sorprendido con lo simple que era el asunto, sin embargo…

— ¿Y si te gusta? —Pregunto Tony, curioso.

—Claro que sí, Tony. Eso no se pregunta—respondió Peter sin verlo a los ojos.

Tony lo notó y supo que Peter no le estaba contando todo, pero no quería insistir. Sabia lo incomodo que era hablar de una relación que apenas estaba empezando. No sabes en que te sostienes. Todo queda en el aire. Pero había algo que le decía que el chico realmente no estaba loco por ella. Los ojos de Peter eran tan sinceros.

Probablemente no fuera algo grave lo que ocultaba. De todas maneras decidió entregarle el traje con mejoras que había hecho en su ausencia. Y mientras veía la expresión deleitada del chico, sentía que por fin hacia algo productivo con su vida. Esa sonrisa lo valía todo.

Cuando Peter se marchó prometiendo volver al día siguiente, después de su primer día de clase, Tony se dirigió al gimnasio que había instalado en el edificio. Necesitaba agotar su cuerpo para poder dormir. Antes de Peter bebía hasta que la inconsciencia se lo llevara pero no podía hacerle eso al chico. Ahora menos que lo vería casi todos los días. Pero las noches eran duras. Solitarias. Porque lo que el mundo no sabía era que hacía poco el había tenido una relación con Steve. El mismo Tony le había pedido que por favor no dijera nada. Que él no estaba preparado para una relación. Que habían muchas complicaciones con el equipo. Tony lo acepto todo por la compañía en su cama, por sentirse querido, así fuera a escondidas. Pero tan pronto aparecieron los acuerdos y el asunto implicó a Bucky, se fue sin darle explicaciones. Sin ni siquiera despedirse. Simplemente llevándose todo a su paso, como si los Vengadores le pertenecieran desde un principio. No supo como el se convirtió en el malo del paseo. Y los únicos que lo acompañaban eran Rhodey y Visión. El primero porque era su amigo de toda la vida y el otro porque fue creado por él. Eso lo dejaba pensando si en realidad se merecía estar solo. Que solo ellos serían los únicos que aguantaban su ser por pura costumbre. Peter era el bálsamo de sus heridas, las cuales se abrían de noche. Las que lo atormentaban con pensamientos fatalistas.

Cuando su cuerpo no aguantó más esfuerzo, se retiró a bañar. Tan pronto terminó ya estaba a punto de caer en la inconciencia. Así que se cambió, se acomodó y soñó con unos suaves ojos cafés que lo ayudaban a ahuyentar todos los fantasmas de su alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les vaya gustando como va la historia. Cualquier duda me comentan . Nos veremos el otro sabado !


	3. Primera vez

Peter pasaba todos los días con Tony. Si bien ahora debía compartir tiempo también con Michelle, sin duda, su cosa favorita era pasarlo con el carismático hombre. Aunque lo único que lograba era enamorarse más de él y pensar en por qué había aceptado estar con Michelle si no lograba sentirse así con ella. Pero el mismo Tony le había dicho que viviera un poco. Y no podía estancarse en su amor imposible. Así que se conformaba con su amistad. Con su cercanía. Aprovechaba y lo abrazaba cada vez que podía. Y así Tony no respondiera la mayoría de las veces sus afectos, no lo apartaba y eso era el mundo para él. Con esos pequeños contactos el podría subsistir toda la vida.

Ese día se encontraban los dos mirando unas modificaciones que Tony le estaba haciendo a Rhodey para hacerlo sentir más cómodo en su nuevo traje. Peter había terminado su tarea y estaba intrigado, con curiosidad sobre en qué le podría ayudar a Tony.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con tu novia? —preguntó Tony, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Eh, pues bien, supongo. —respondió Peter un poco descolocado por la pregunta. —Igual no es mi novia.

—No hablas mucho de ella así que pensé que había pasado algo —dijo Tony, volteándose a mirar fijamente a Peter.

—En realidad no hay mucho por decir. Ella ahora es la capitana del equipo de decatlón. Y pues... cuando estamos los dos no hablamos mucho —termino Peter, sonrojándose por hablar de más.

Tony sólo sonrió en su dirección –si supiera lo que le hacían esas sonrisas–, y no dijo nada más. En ese momento, como si presintiera que ella fue nombrada, Michelle lo llamó. Peter, todavía alterado por la sonrisa de Tony, respondió el celular

—Hola Michelle, ¿cómo estas?

—Hey, Peter, quería hablar contigo. ¿Tienes tiempo hoy para vernos?

Peter miró a Tony el cual se encontraba ensimismado en el diseño de Rhodey.

-Sí, dime, ¿pasa algo ?

Tony voltea mirándolo interrogativamente.

-No, en realidad terminamos temprano en el torneo y quería ir a la fiesta de celebración contigo.

Peter solo negó con su cabeza y gesticuló "No es grave". Tony asintió y volvió a su trabajo.

—Vale, no hay problema. ¿En dónde nos vemos?

—¿Sabes dónde vive Flash, cierto? Allá será la fiesta.

—Está bien. Nos vemos allí.

—Después podrías acompañarme a mi casa, mis padres están de viaje.

Peter tragó fuerte. Cuando se besaban con Michelle a veces percibía que ella quería un poco más que eso pero él sentía que no era el momento apropiado. Era típico que después de la fiesta se quedarían solos. Eso no hacía que la adrenalina se le subiera por el cuerpo. Al final le dijo a Michelle que no había problema y que se verían más tarde.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, se descubrió a sí mismo temblando un poco. Suspiró y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo. Cuando levantó la mirada descubrió a Tony mirándolo nuevamente.

—¿De verdad no pasa nada? —lo interrogó Tony.

—Es sólo Michelle. Me iré antes de tiempo-—respondió Peter

Tony sonrió mientras empieza a desechar diseños y reemplazarlos con nuevos

—Claro, ve. Es tu novia. Sólo espero que no olvides a este viejo.

-Dios, no Tony. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —¿Era en serio lo que le decía Tony? Nunca podría olvidar a ese hombre ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Cómo se le ocurría sugerir algo así? Empezó a recoger rápidamente sus cosas con una mezcla de prisa, nervios e incredulidad por lo que acababa de oír, así que no notó que Tony se acercó a él desde atrás hasta que sintió una mano en su espalda que lo hizo voltear rápidamente. Tony tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

—No era mi intención molestarte, Peter. Perdóname, no te volveré a incomodar con preguntas de tu vida personal.

Peter suspiró y miró a Tony al rostro.

—Tu nunca me incómodas, Tony. Es sólo que me irrita que pienses que eres una molestia para mi. Es más, soy yo quien piensa que no hago más que atrasarte en tus proyectos. Y... Y....

Peter bajó el rostro. Odiaba que le ganaran los nervios y empezara a balbucear como un loco sin rumbo fijo. De repente sintió en su mejilla la mano de Tony y un corrientazo paso por su cuerpo. Sentía su mejilla demasiado caliente, el tacto de Tony era demasiado para sus sentidos. Y encima él lo obligó a subir la mirada, a encontrarse con esos ojos cafés que le quitaban el sueño. Dios , ¿por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?

—Peter —respondió Tony, aclarando la situación. —tú nunca serás una molestia para mí, ¿entendido?

Peter asintió levemente y su cuerpo le venció y terminó recostándose en la mano ajena, suspirando despacio. Sintió que Tony retiró la mano rápidamente, casi de golpe, y se dio la vuelta. ¿Será que había notado algo? Dios, ¿por qué le pasaba esto a él? Peter, disimula. Es tu único trabajo en la vida. Calma el latido de tu corazón. Lo que faltaba era que Friday notara su nerviosismo y dijera algo que delatara ese amor absurdo

—No te atraso más, chico. Tu chica te espera— dijo Tony sin apartar la mirada de los diseños— Te espero mañana para mirar más de cerca ese proyecto de física que tienes entre manos.

Peter miró la espalda de Tony esperando algo más, una señal de que había acabado de pasar, pero recibió sólo el sonido de teclas siendo presionadas y órdenes a Friday de actividades futuras. Así que se despidió suavemente y salió rumbo a casa de Flash con la mente llena de incertidumbres y el corazón pesado.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Tú nunca me incomodaras, Tony. Es solo que me irrita que pienses que eres una molestia para mi. Es más, soy yo quien piensa que no hago más que atrasarte en tus proyectos. Y... Y....

Tony se sintió como un completo idiota. El chico no era más que amable con él y solo lo molestaba a propósito. Mientras Peter balbuceaba y bajaba su cabeza se acercó al chico. Peter nunca sería el don Juan arrebatador, pero sería de esos chicos que se colaban por tu piel sin darte cuenta. Con eso

en mente le colocó una mano en la mejilla y lo obligó a levantar la mirada. Sus ojos llenos de súplica y tristeza llenaron su corazón de ternura.

—Peter —respondió Tony, aclarando — Tú nunca serás una molestia para mí, ¿entendido?

En ese momento pasaron varias cosas. Primero Peter se recostó en su mano y suspiró levemente. Mientras hacia eso, Tony pasó a detallar un poco más los rasgos del chico, que estaban dejando la niñez para dar paso poco a poco a un adulto bastante atractivo. Sintió un ramalazo de deseo hacia la proyección de ese futuro. Retiró rápidamente la mano como si quemara. ¿Pero qué clase de enfermo era él? ¿Eso era lo que le había provocado la soledad? ¿Que ya no podía tener a nadie cerca y ya quería saltarle encima? ¿Qué pensaría Peter si supiera que tenía ese tipo de pensamientos sobre él? Pobre niño, se asustaría. No podía permitirse ese tipo de pensamientos.

Se retiró a su escritorio para ocupar su mente y sus manos en algo más, antes que el nerviosismo de esa revelación lo hiciera cometer otro error. No le dio la cara al chico de la vergüenza que lo embargaba y no respiró tranquilo hasta que el chico se fue.

¿Ahora qué haría? Respiró profundo. Tranquilo, es la soledad, es el celibato autoimpuesto desde que se fue Steve. Era simplemente la reacción de un cuerpo sexual al reconocer otro cuerpo. Es todo. Era solo instintos. Simplemente tenía que conseguir con quien sacar las energías concentradas en su cuerpo y ya. Eso solucionaría el problema.

Se fue a arreglar para la ocasión. Quería sexo esa noche. Era en lo único que pensaba. Eso ayudaría a no tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre el chico. ¿Cierto?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter vió a Michelle antes que ella lo viera a él. Tenía todavía la chaqueta del equipo de decatlón. Procedió a darle un casto beso en los labios. Ella recibió el beso y lo empujó de forma juguetona dentro de la fiesta.

Estaba todo el equipo reunido más los equipos de otras escuelas. Peter se asombró de la cantidad de gente que se encontraba reunida. Él imaginaba que sería una fiesta algo más tranquila. No es el desenfreno juvenil que estaba aconteciendo. Aunque con las incertidumbres con las que venía desde su encuentro con Tony hasta los nervios por lo que sabía que Michelle pretendía, probablemente eso era lo que necesitaba. Así que se dispuso a tomar un ponche para Michelle y para él y se dedicó a disfrutar la fiesta. Divisó a Ned hablando con otras personas del equipo sobre algo, así que sujetó fuerte la mano de Michelle para no perderla entre el mar de gente y se dirigió hacia él.

Ned al verlo lo saludó efusivamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Peter, ¿cómo va todo? Ahora que te la pasas con Michelle, con y tu beca con Stark casi no te veo.

Peter miró a Michelle quien ya estaba haciéndole gestos obscenos a Ned mientras abrazaba a Peter. Michelle todavía no sabía nada en qué consistía realmente la beca. No quería revelarle nada todavía . Peter pasó un brazo sobre ella y sonrió.

—Lo siento Ned. De verdad no me queda tiempo entre semana. Pero me dices y salimos este fin de semana a ver una película o algo. Hay varias cosas que quiero comentarte.

—Perfecto—dijo Michelle —Aprovecharé este fin de semana para ir a conseguir unos libros que quiero pero los venden en Brooklyn.

Peter volteo a verla preocupado.

—¿No es algo inseguro allá?

—En realidad no iré sola. Iré con mi padre. Así que no hay afán.—respondió Michelle rápidamente —igual gracias por preocuparte.

—Pero que lindo par de tortolitos —se burló Ned junto con sus compañeros del decatlón.

Peter y Michelle sonrieron . Michelle propuso que jugaran a algo para poder hacer más amena la fiesta. Así que hicieron lo que mejor sabían hacer. Una competencia de decatlón interna. La mejor fiesta de Peter Parker hasta el momento.

Se reía demasiado porque a pesar que estaban tratando de ganar, en realidad todos tenían ambiente de fiesta y muchos contestaban las cosas más absurdas para que los demás se rieran. A Peter le dolía el estómago de la risa y Michelle a pesar que era más seria se veía con una sonrisa mientras rodaba los ojos a cualquier idiotez con la que salían de los demás concursantes. Peter sabía que ella se estaba divirtiendo. Observó que Ned se encontraba hablando con una chica de otra escuela animadamente y se sintió bastante culpable de dejarlo solo. Tenía que hacer espacio para su amigo. Con eso en mente volvió su mirada a Michelle quien lo veía intensamente mientras le tomaba la mano.

—Creo que quisiera irme a casa. ¿Qué dices?

El corazón de Peter se aceleró. Este era el momento en que dejaría de ser un adolescente del montón.

—Esta bien . Vamos.

El cuarto de Michelle era tal cual se lo imaginaba. Era un cuarto pequeño lleno de libros, dibujos hechos por ella a lo largo de la pared, pósteres y una cama pequeña. Ella se acomodo en la cama y le hizo espacio a Peter para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Sé que sabes para qué estamos aquí. —dijo Michelle— si bien mi intención es esa, primero quiero decirte el por qué de mi decisión.

Peter asintió nervioso y la instó para que ella continuara.

—Sabes que en el colegio escucho muchas cosas. Entre eso las chicas y sus experiencias con sus “novios”. Y siempre están con sus dramas eternos que me desesperan pero a la vez me generan la duda de como seria para mí, pues dudo que todo el mundo tenga la misma experiencia. Sé que ante todo, somos amigos Peter y es por eso que me gustaría una cara confiable en un paso como este. Al menos si apestoso en esto, se que primará nuestra amistad y podemos tomarlo con humor. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a la parte empírica?

Peter solo podía asombrarse del análisis de Michelle. Él nunca había considerado tener relaciones de esa manera. Siempre lo veía como algo desconocido y místico en donde probablemente fracasaría miserablemente y se quedaría solo para siempre. Es por eso que lo que decía Michelle tenía sentido. Era mejor tener esa experiencia con alguien conocido. Y Michelle besaba bien. Eso ayudaba mucho.

—Tienes razón, no lo había visto de esa manera —respondió Peter— eso no quita que tengo nervios.

Michelle sonrió y tomó las manos de Peter.

—Serias un tonto si no los tuvieras. Yo soy más inteligente que tú, ¿recuerdas? Lo sé todo.

Peter sonrió y colocó una mano en la cara de Michelle mientras la acercaba para darle un beso. Poco a poco la fue recostando en la cama y quedo encima de ella. Bueno, solo quedaba dejarse guiar por el instinto y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste el capitulo. Cualquier sugerencia me comentan. Hoy decidí subirlo un poco antes de tiempo.


	4. Descubrimientos

Tan pronto Tony salió del apartamento de su cita rápida, se sintió en paz consigo mismo. Desde que había estado con Pepper no había vuelto a intimar con una mujer a sabiendas que ella era la mujer de su vida. Después de ella no habría más. Así que cuando llegó Steve lo hizo todo mucho más fácil porque era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Pero al terminar ellos dos, no quiso salir con nadie, pero no como castigo autoimpuesto, sino que quería sanar el corazón primero. Sentía que había dado demasiado de sí mismo y sólo había sido herido.

Ese tipo de encuentros le hacía recordar lo fáciles que eran y la calma física que traían. Pero nunca ayudaban a calmar a sus fantasmas. Tony se preguntaba si él estaba destinado a estar solo, en un plan serio, claro está. Parecía que todo lo que tocaba se lo llevaba el viento. Las buenas intenciones no servían. Lo mejor era hacerse a la idea. Él no merecía ser amado. Había hecho mucho daño a su paso y eventualmente cuando sus parejas se daban cuenta de la clase de persona que era, se iban.

Al llegar a su apartamento, llevado un poco por las circunstancias, se sirvió un trago de whisky. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. La situación lo ameritaba. Pero esta vez tenía una razón verdadera para volver a recaer. Peter. Que volvía a su cabeza.

Tony recordó por qué había salido en primer lugar de su casa: A buscar consuelo.

El calor de la vergüenza recorrió su cuerpo. Vaya tipo estas hecho Tony Stark. Ya ahora ni los menores se salvan de ti. Peter, pensó Tony

Se dirigió con el vaso reluciente de dorado en la mano a una ventana con vista a la ciudad, divagando en que podría estar haciendo el muchacho en estos momentos. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta que eran pasadas las once de la noche. Probablemente durmiendo, se respondió en su interior. Pero en ese momento memoró su cara de vergüenza al preguntarle por su novia y recordó que habían quedado de salir. ¿Y qué tal si se encontraba con ella? Tony sacudió su cabeza y se recostó en un sofá cercano.

Te estas obsesionando Tony, déjalo ser.

Recordó que esa era una de las razones por las que había dejado de tomar. Pensaba de más las cosas. Así que procedió a botar lo que quedaba de trago e irse a dormir. Estaba agotado. Ni siquiera se cambió de ropa. Cayó en la cama y mientras sus ojos se cerraban se preguntó por qué la vida era tan injusta y no le daba a alguien que lo amara para evitar esa soledad. Alguien como Peter seria perfecto.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter estaba extenuado. Se recostó al lado de Michelle quien sólo procedió a taparse y quedarse al lado de Peter.

—¿Y? ¿Como te pareció? —preguntó Michelle, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—La verdad no fue nada de lo que imaginaba —respondió Peter cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo mientras descansaba

—¿En el buen o en el mal sentido? —Preguntó nuevamente Michelle

—Obvio que en el bueno —dijo Peter retirando el brazo de su rostro y mirándola a los ojos

—Bueno, nada se pierde con aclarar —replicó Michelle mientras se levantaba para ir al baño.

Peter se quedó recostando pensando en lo que había acabado de pasar. Si bien era verdad que había sido bastante torpe, la experiencia fue buena. Michelle daba indicaciones allí y allá y eso ayudo mucho. En más de una ocasión provocó un par de carcajadas en ambos y esa complicidad ayudó a aligerar el ambiente. Ella también estaba nerviosa y esa era su manera de disimularlo. Y ayudó a Peter a no sentirse tan torpe. Lo único que apagó un poco su emoción fueron dos cosas. Primero, él sí pudo experimentar el orgasmo, Michelle no. Después ella le explicó que era normal en la primera vez de una chica, pero que no significaba que ella no la hubiera pasado bien. EN segunda estancia era algo más allá de lo que habían acabado de hacer. Peter también escuchaba muchas cosas sobre las relaciones sexuales, más allá de las aburridas clases de educación sexual, había algo que siempre estaba presente en las relaciones. Era esa sensación en la que te dejabas llevar y te enloquecías de placer por la otra persona. ¿De pronto por ser su primera vez no era tan intenso? ¿O había algo mal en él? No significaba que no lo había disfrutado, pero sentía que por su inexperiencia no había logrado hacerlo bien. Recordó lo que dijo Michelle y se dijo que, así como las chicas no llegaban al orgasmo en su primera vez, era probable que los chicos con más experiencia tuvieran mejor sexo.

O probablemente era que todos era una manada de exagerados. Él, siendo Spiderman había sentido más adrenalina atacando delincuentes y escalando edificios. Ellos no tenían punto de comparación y por eso era lo más fantástico que les había pasado en sus vidas. Sí, era más probable que fuera eso.

En medio de su debate interno, Michelle ya se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación vestida y se le acercó a darle un beso. Peter respondió sin prisas, disfrutando del momento.

—Me encantaría que te quedaras, pero mañana llegaran mis padres. No sé a qué hora así que es mejor no tentar nuestra suerte —dijo Michelle.

—Tienes razón, igual no le pedí permiso a mi tía. —respondió Peter mientras se iba levantando a cambiarse.

—AL fin saldrás este fin de semana con Ned? —pregunto Michele mientras se acostaba nuevamente en su cama observando a Peter cambiarse.

—Sí, en realidad sólo hablamos en el colegio y lo extraño —dijo Peter.

—Está bien, entonces mañana le pediré a mi padre que me lleve a ver los libros. Nos veremos el lunes.

—Perfecto —respondió Peter mientras le daba un beso rápido y se dirigía a la puerta.

—¿También iras donde el Señor Stark? —quiso saber Michelle

Peter había olvidado todo lo que había pasado con Tony y la mención de su nombre produjo un aluvión de recuerdos. Genial, opacar lo que había acabado de pasar por pensar en él. Michelle notó su cambio de humor, así que se le acercó por detrás abrazándolo.

—¿Pasó algo con la beca?

Peter suspiró y paso su brazo encima del abrazo de Michelle

—En realidad nada, es un trabajo que tengo pendiente y me tiene pensando.

—Desde que llegaste noté que había algo en tu mente más allá de la fiesta. Alcancé a pensar que era porque la fiesta se daba en la casa de Flash y eso, pero te conozco y sé que no era eso.

En ocasiones como esa Peter se sentía expuesto, y a veces sentía que sin darse cuenta ella llegaría a la conclusión que él era Spiderman. Sentía que su secreto se le salía por los labios. Pero no, no quería preocuparla. Ella si era una adolescente normal –si se podía decir que Michelle era normal–, y no quería arruinarle la experiencia de su adolescencia siendo novia de Spiderman.

—No es nada. Igual el mismo Señor Stark ofreció ayudarme en ese problema.

—Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —respondió Michelle— si hay alguien que pueda ayudarte es él.

Sí, era cierto. Si había alguien que podía solucionar todo esto era el mismo Tony.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Tony — suspiró quedamente Peter— por favor...

Tony tocó suavemente su cara mientras lo acercaba más y más a la pared opuesta a él. Sentía el calor de Peter y el frio de la pared en contraste. Esa combinación de sensaciones lo hizo estremecer.

—Dime que quieres que te haga Peter…

Peter gimió mientras lo acercaba hasta susurrarle en su odio.

-Házmelo aquí

Tony despertó de firma brusca de su sueño. Observó la hora. 10 de la mañana. Igual era sábado. Se recostó nuevamente con el sueño en su mente. En definitiva él estaba demente. ¿Qué clase de sueños era los que estaba teniendo? Su erección no lo ayudaba a pensar en otra cosa. Definitivamente estar con ese chico no había ayudado en nada. Aún sentía la necesidad de otra piel en sus dedos.

Se levantó furioso consigo mismo y se dio una ducha de agua fría. Desayunó algo rápidamente y procedió a trabajar. Quería que su mente estuviera tan ocupada que no tuviera tiempo de pensar en nada más. Tan concentrado estaba que cuando se dio cuenta, sintió unos brazos a su alrededor abrazándolo. Se sobresaltó bastante y volteo veloz para ver a Peter al frente suyo con su cara cerca por el abrazo.

—Hola, Tony…

Memorias del sueño que tuvo llegaron a su mente y procedió a salir del abrazo, con algo de brusquedad.

Se arrepintió al ver la cara de Peter después de su acción.

—Lo siento chico. Me pegaste un susto de muerte y necesito recuperarme. En cualquier momento caeré fulminado por un infarto.

Peter sonrió mientras buscaba una silla para sentarse. Pero cuando volvió a verlo directamente a sus ojos notó que estos no acompañaban la sonrisa. Bravo Tony, lo entristeciste.

—Quería visitarte hoy ya que ayer salí antes de tiempo. Tía May salió con unos amigos así que en vez de estudiar preferí venir aquí. Mañana saldré con Ned.

Tony sonrió. Peter era tan inocente. Él se merecía algo mejor. Tony sacudió la cabeza. Como si Peter lo fuera a querer a él. Igual si lo quisiera no era algo que se pudiera hacer. Él era un menor de edad. Era intocable. Punto. Además, la misma tía le había dado el voto de confianza con el chico. No podía ir y tirárselo. ¿Ya estás pensando en tirártelo? ¿Pero qué te pasa Tony?, una cosa clara, aquí nadie va a tirarse a nadie.

Escuchó la silla correrse y vio a Peter recogiendo sus cosas.

—Creo que te estoy interrumpiendo en algo. Mejor me voy. Lo siento.

Tony se despabilo y corrió al lado de Peter

—No Peter, Dios. Espera un momento

Peter miró a Tony con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Lo siento Peter— respondió Tony— Ando con algunos proyectos en mente, me tienen bastante distraído. No pienses que no eres bienvenido. Así que sigue por favor. Toma asiento. No creo que prefieras quedarte solo en tu casa. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Peter seguía serio mirándolo

—¿Estas seguro que me puedo quedar? — Preguntó Peter.

—Claro. No más me dices que necesitas para tus tareas y te colaboraré en lo que pueda. O en su defecto le preguntamos a Friday. Al menos nos ahorra la búsqueda.

Peter sonrió, ahora genuino, hermoso. Tony sintió un tirón en su entrepierna. Por qué era tan perfecto. Dios, Tony ya basta. Contrólate.

¿Acaso esta era una clase de purgatorio y él no se había enterado? Sentía que le habían brindado el paraíso, pero la serpiente le brindaba la manzana. Y era la manzana más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

A quien engañaba. Deseaba a Peter. El chico era demasiado atractivo y tristemente Tony tenía un tipo establecido. Pepper y Steve tenían similitudes con el chico. Pero mientras se decía eso, sabía que eso no era remotamente posible. La edad de Peter era un factor importante. Y lo segundo era que él había ayudado a calmar su soledad. Si Peter se llegaba a enterar de esto, se alejaría y lo dejaría sin saber qué hacer. Y finalmente, llegado el caso que pudiera tener algo con Peter, él ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres. Ya con esa lista mental procedió a sentarse con el chico a hacer tareas mientras lo escuchaba hablar sobre tareas de español, ejercicios de química y redacciones sobre historia. Esta noche volvería a buscar al mismo chico. Al menos con eso, controlaría la ansiedad que Peter le estaba provocando.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Quería visitarte hoy ya que ayer salí antes de tiempo. Tía May salió con unos amigos así que en vez de estudiar solo preferí venir aquí. Igual mañana saldré con Ned.

Peter observo cómo Tony cambiaba su expresión a una de malestar. Ya había notado que había reaccionado mal a su toque. Definitivamente no lo volvería a abrazar. Parecía que el hombre no era

muy dado a los abrazos. Probablemente por decencia no le había dicho nada. Él había leído sobre personas que eran muy delicadas con su espacio personal. Lo mejor era que dejara de hacer eso.

Se levantó y procedía a irse cuando el mismo Tony le pidió que no lo hiciera y que por favor se quedará. Dudó un poco, pero fue tal su insistencia que se quedó. Él haría cualquier cosa que Tony le pidiera. Él era tan genial, se merecía solo lo mejor. Sobre todo, sabía que Tony estaba muy solo. Ya que no podía ser su pareja al menos estaría a su lado cada vez que él lo necesite. Verlo feliz era lo único que le importaba a Peter. El mundo podía arder, pero mientras Tony estuviera bien, lo demás podía esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, doble capitulo. Toca aprovechar cuando la inspiración esta desbordada. Espero les guste


	5. Mentiras y verdades

Peter se reunió con Ned y en una instancia de platica actualizaron la agenda de lo que habían hecho. Peter le contó lo último que había hecho como Spider-Man y que había estado pasando el tiempo con Michelle mientras que Ned le decía que entre el decatlón, un nuevo proyecto de informática al que había accedido y estar saliendo con la chica que conoció del otro club de decatlón, consumía gran parte de su tiempo, así que no debía sentirse culpable por él.

—De todas maneras debemos sacar tiempo para vernos, Peter. Sabes que no hay nadie mejor que tú para hacer nuestras obras maestras en Lego.

—Claro, Ned. Igual tú eres al único que le comento sobre Spider-Man y eso. Con los demás me toca aparentar.

— ¿Hasta con Michelle? —preguntó Ned.

—Sí, con ella también. Sabe que tengo una beca con Stark y nada más.

— ¿Por qué no se lo has contado? —preguntó Ned mientras caminaban rumbo al cine.

—La verdad preferiría que ella no tuviera que preocuparse por ello. Quiero que sea la novia de Peter Parker, no la novia de Spider-Man, con todo lo que implica. Que tú seas amigo de Spider-Man cambia las cosas, ¿no crees?

—Te entiendo, cada vez que ocurre algo en la ciudad ,pienso si estarás ahí y si te pasó algo. Todos los días, así no nos hablemos, verifico que sigues aquí entre los vivos.

—Lo sé, y mi tía también tiene ese problema. Ella nunca me lo dice, pero veo en sus ojos una tristeza como si fuera la última vez que nos fuéramos a ver. No quiero ver eso en los ojos de Michelle.

Ned asintió. En momentos como estos se alegraba que él supiera su secreto. Había cosas que el necesitaba sacar de su sistema, desahogarse.

—Igual si la quieres eventualmente tendrás que decirle. No podrás mentirle para siempre —replicó Ned.

—Tampoco es que vayamos a durar toda la vida Ned.

—Lo sé, pero nos quedan 2 años más de colegio. Eso es bastante tiempo de verle la cara a alguien.

Peter asintió, en realidad quería pensar en eso. Sólo quería relajarse y vivir su adolescencia como le había prometido a su tía y a Tony. Así que sujetó a Ned por un hombro y dijo. —Mejor vamos rápido a ver la película. Me encanta ver los avances.

— ¿A quién no le gusta?

Entraron y como siempre pasa, dentro del cine se te olvida hasta quien eres.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al empezar el colegio al día siguiente se dio cuenta que ésta sería de esas semanas en las cuales no te da espacio de nada. Para ese mismo viernes tenía una presentación de historia. El proyecto de física en el que Tony le había ayudado, debía no sólo ser presentado sino que también expuesto a la clase y Peter odiaba las presentaciones en el aula.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente tenía unos ejercicios de matemáticas y un ensayo con tema libre. Y aunque lo hiciese del tema que él quisiera, debían ser mínimo de dos hojas.

Con eso en mente llamó a Tony tan pronto como tuvo tiempo. Le comentó que esa semana no podría ir a visitarlo y que se verían el fin de semana. Lo notó algo triste pero entendió sus motivos. Le dijo que le avisará cuando fuera el fin de semana para hacer algo diferente de los estudios.

Tan pronto pudiera lo visitaría. Peter esperaba que la semana pasara rápido.

Pensó que hasta que llegara el viernes terminaría su semana de porquería, pero el jueves salió de todo lo que tenía que hacer, un día antes de lo pronosticado, así que decidió hacerle la visita a Tony. Lo extrañaba, se había acostumbrado a verlo casi todos los días y esa semana se le hizo eterna.

Subió al subterráneo que lo llevaba cerca de la torre Stark con la impaciencia a flor de piel. Tarareaba una canción mientras tamborileaba sus dedos al ritmo de la música. Al menos con eso ayudaba a no abrir la ventana e irse colgando por los edificios.

Al llegar a la torre corrió rápidamente al laboratorio donde siempre encontraba a Tony. Sólo que está vez se encontraba desierto. ¿Era posible que él hubiera salido?

—Friday, ¿se encuentra…?

En ese momento salió un joven de la cocina solo con unos boxers puestos y la camisa de Tony encima. Peter se sintió desfallecer. ¿Tony estaba saliendo con alguien? ¿Porque no le había dicho? Él no tenía derechos sobre él, pero igual... Sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir y le dolía el pecho. Se quedó mirando fijamente al chico quien notó su presencia y sonrió en su dirección.

-Oh lo siento. ¿Quién eres?

Antes de que Peter contestará, apareció Tony solo con una sudadera puesta y se le acerco al chico.

-Pensé que ya habías salido-dijo Tony y Peter dejo de pensar. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Tan desnudo. Así tuviera esa sudadera puesta para el era una revelación. La presión en el pecho dejo de doler tanto por la distracción.

En ese momento Tony notó la presencia de Peter

— ¡Peter! Te esperaba el fin de semana, ¿cómo te fue? —dijo Tony mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba. Rara vez Tony lo hacía, eso alivió su corazón en parte, devolvió el gesto a Tony fue el abrazo más amargo del mundo. El estómago se le revolvió. Había un olor diferente en él y sabía a quién pertenecía. Se separó de Tony rápidamente mientras decía

—Vine antes de tiempo porque me desocupe, pero veo que estas ocupado, vendré otro día, lo siento.

—No Peter, espera…

Peter ya estaba bajando las escaleras. Grandísimo estúpido. Sabía que ese día llegaría. Alguien con la reputación de Tony no se quedaría solo para siempre. El hombre era deseado por medio mundo. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Y con un chico joven... Que ya tenía la maldita mayoría de edad. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué era todavía un adolescente? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? La vida era demasiado injusta. Se dio cuenta que sus dedos estaban sujetando fuertemente el celular mientras seguía descendiendo por las escaleras. No supo en que momento lo había agarrado en primer lugar. Pero no quería estar solo. Así que llamó a Michelle.

— ¿Podemos vernos en mi casa? —dijo Peter tan pronto le contestó Michelle.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no era justo con nadie. Pero necesitaba no pensar.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el momento que Peter se fue, Tony sintió un gran vacío en el pecho. ¿Era posible que el chico hubiera notado algo raro en su comportamiento y quería alejarse de él? Ray se acercó suavemente a él, tomándolo por un brazo sobresaltándolo.

— ¿Pasa algo…? —preguntó Ray

—En realidad no sé qué acaba de pasar –respondió Tony mientras se dirigía a la cocina, soltando una risa aparentemente tranquila. Sintió que Ray iba detrás de él.

—Yo solo sé que el chico estaba celoso —dijo Ray con una sonrisa

— ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Tony.

—Tony, tan pronto me vio el chico echaba humo por los oídos. Eso solo lo haces cuando estas celoso. Sobre todo si eres un adolescente —dijo Ray sentándose en la mesa de la cocina mientras Tony estaba al frente de la nevera.

—Las cosas que dices Ray —respondió Tony mientras abría la nevera— ¿Qué quieres comer?

—Pide una pizza. La invitaré yo —respondió Ray—, necesito queso en mi vida ahora.

Tony sonrió mientras le pedía a Friday que hiciera el pedido. Le ofreció una Coca Cola a Ray mientras él tomaba lo mismo.

Sintió la mirada de Ray sobre el mientras él se movía a lo largo de la cocina y lo intrigaba. Sentía que quería decirle algo, pero no sabía si quería escucharlo. Cuando por fin se acomodó frente a él, y lo miro a los ojos supo que no tendría que esperar mucho para saber lo que tenía que decirle.

—No te tenses Tony, no voy a atacarte. Simplemente quiero decirte algo —Ray suspiro largamente y continuo— Desde que te conocí, me encantó tu forma de ser, la pasamos muy bien y sabia de tu fama. Sabía que no iba a pasar de esa noche, pero después me seguiste buscando y me di cuenta de la soledad que se veía reflejada en tus ojos, excepto cuando hablas del chico... ¿Peter?

Tony asintió, pero permaneció tenso, en silencio esperando que Ray terminara de hablar.

—No sé qué tipo de relación tengan y no es mi asunto; lo que tengo claro es que mientras estás conmigo estás pensando en alguien más, y antes de que pienses que te estoy recriminando, no lo hago Tony. Has sido muy especial para mí, todo un caballero, a pesar que esto no es una relación exclusiva yo no puedo sino estar agradecido contigo, me acoplo a lo que tú quieras.

Tony se sintió conmovido, generalmente la gente buscaba algo de él, pero Ray no era así. Era una persona muy especial, podía verse enamorado de él, pero...

—Eso no quita —continuó Ray luego de una breve pausa—, que te estas engañando a ti mismo si crees que tu no sientes nada por el chico y que él no se murió de celos al verme.

Tony rio fuertemente. —No sé de dónde sacas eso.

— ¿Lo de tus sentimientos o del chico?

Tony no respondió, en cambio se lo quedó mirando.

—Lo del chico, lo sé por experiencia, en cuanto a tus sentimientos por él, lo veo en tu mirada.

Tony desvió sus ojos miel. No era el tema que esperaba que iba a discutir Ray y ciertamente no quería hablar de ello. Sintió la mano de Ray encima de las suyas.

—No te mates la cabeza por algo que no ha empezado. Esto que tú sientes es algo bonito

—Es sólo deseo —respondió Tony todavía mirando la mano de Ray.

—Eso no lo sabes aún —respondió Ray

—Él es solo un chico —dijo Tony

—Yo también —escuchó que Ray reía— Si es por la edad yo también soy mucho más joven que tú. Aunque entiendo que él todavía se encuentra en el colegio.

—Exacto, no sería más que un degenerado aprovechándose de un chico que no sabe nada de la vida. Lo único que haría sería arruinársela.

—Tony, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Eres una buena persona, no lo olvides. En cuanto a lo de arruinarle la vida no seas exagerado. Sí, tienen diferencia de edad. ¿Pero él no tiene novia? Dudo que ya tenga virginidad que guardar, no te aprovecharas de él porque no lo vas a forzar a hacer algo que no quiera. Eso sí, ten mucho cuidado. No quita que podrías tener problemas por eso.

—Es por eso que mejor no lo miro demás siquiera —respondió, mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Se detuvo cuando sintió que Ray no le había quitado las manos encima de las suyas.

— ¿Qué tal que sea la oportunidad de la vida para conocer el amor más grande de tu vida y te lo estas negando por tu terquedad? —Ray retiró las manos de Tony y añadió mientras se levantaba también —Nadie dijo que amar era fácil. Pero no puedes pasar la vida pidiendo un milagro y cuando se te aparece, hacerte el ciego.

Ray se fue de la cocina dejando a Tony sumido en sus pensamientos.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter se acostó al lado de Michelle, respirado rápido y mirando al techo. No le había dicho nada y simplemente habían tenido relaciones. No cambio mucha la experiencia para Peter respecto a su primera vez, pero a juzgar por la cara de Michelle, no era el único.

—Creo que nuestro experimento con el sexo no funciona —dijo Michelle después de unos minutos de silencio. Se volteó para ver a Peter quien seguía mirando hacia arriba. —Y menos si tienes la mente en otro lugar.

Peter por fin reaccionó y se giró para verla directo a los ojos.

—Lo siento tanto… no ha sido una semana fácil —explicó Peter contemplativo, acariciándole el pelo.

—Se que dicen que el sexo ayuda a relajarse, pero en definitiva no nos está ayudando. ¿Crees que deberíamos intentar hacer otras cosas, ¿no te parece? Además, me aburre tener que esconderme como si estuviéramos robando o algo por el estilo.

Peter río. Era cierto, se sentía bastante turbio lo que se encontraban haciendo. Le dio la razón a Michelle. Eso no era lo de ellos y a la larga no era una situación de todo grata.

—¿A la vuelta hay un centro de bolos, te gustaría ir? De verdad que no quiero saber de nada de estudios ni nada.

—Sabes que odio el deporte —respondió Michelle

—No necesitas ser experta, es para hacer algo diferente. De hecho, ¿no empezamos a tener relaciones por propósitos científicos?

Michelle sonrió mientras giraba los ojos.

—Pues ya que estamos en esas, hagamos algo. Dices que debemos hacer cosas diferentes y este fin de semana no queremos hacer nada relacionado al estudio, ¿porque no vamos al motocross? Es algo diferente e iríamos motivados por fines científicos y serios.

Peter se imaginó en una moto gigante después del fiasco con el carro de Flash, pero una promesa es una promesa. Además, no quería ver a Tony. Era una buena manera de pensar en otra cosa. Pasar el fin de semana con Michelle sonaba alentador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre gracias a Tamara Cohen que es la mujer que hace este fic posible <3


	6. Apagon

Peter lo había pasado bien en el motocross, pero mientras se acababa el fin de semana seguía la desazón que embargaba su corazón. En la comodidad de su cuarto se puso a observar desde la ventana. ¿Por qué tenía que complicarse tanto su vida? Mientras seguía cavilando, escuchó un grito lejano, era una mujer, su corazón se aceleró. En ese momento se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo. Era un completo idiota. ¿Cómo había dejado primar sus pensamientos adolescentes en vez responsabilidad tan grande que tenía? Sabía que había prometido ser un adolescente normal por un tiempo, pero eso era en las vacaciones y después, ¿cuál era su excusa? No había ninguna justificación para ser irresponsable, y aquí estaba quejándose de como pasar el tiempo para no ver a Tony. Él tenía algo muy importante que hacer y no necesitaba excusas para ello. Era Spider-Man.  
Se levantó de la ventana y se colocó su traje. Salió rápido en dirección de los gritos de la mujer en peligro, con sus sentidos acelerados, revolucionados bajo la adrenalina que cubría su cuerpo. Dios, extrañaba esto. Sí, no hacía a su tía más feliz, pero ya era parte de sí mismo. Ser Spider-Man era parte de su identidad. La responsabilidad con los demás era su prioridad, nada más.  
Salvó a la señora y se dirigió a un edificio cercano a patrullar. Se lo debía a la gente. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony se quedó esperando todo el fin de semana al chico, pero al finalizar la tarde del domingo se dio cuenta que esperaba en vano. Bravo, lo último que quería que pasara. Y todavía no sabía que había pasado. A veces se preguntaba si Ray tenía razón. Pero definitivamente sabía que el chico no tenía intenciones de volver. Se sintió tan abatido. Tan solo. Así llamara a Ray no podría quitarse el vacío que sentía en el momento. En ese instante, el general Ross lo llamó. Genial. Lo que necesitaba. Pensó lleno de ironía.  
—Stark, necesito comentarle algo de manera urgente.  
—Pues para llamarme un domingo en la tarde debe ser bastante urgente —respondió Tony sarcásticamente.  
—Abra el correo que acabo de enviar. Creo que eso es suficiente para explicar mi punto —dijo el general Ross mientras colgaba el teléfono. Vaya genio el de este señor. Resopló Tony.  
Se dirigió a su taller mientras iba rumiando su mala suerte.  
—Friday, muéstrame el correo que envió Ross. — dijo Tony mientras se acomodaba en una silla del taller. Cuando Friday abrió no sólo el correo, sino los datos adjuntos que resultaban ser fotos, agradeció a su inconsciente por haberse sentado.  
Fotos de lo que fue su equipo captadas en zonas de conflicto en varias partes del mundo. La mayoría de estas eran de Steve peleando contra alguien. Algún contrabandista de seguro. Sólo en una se encontraba Steve sonriendo mientras ayudaba a unos chicos a construir una alberca.  
El corazón de Tony latió fuerte. Steve. Si existía algo que de verdad le llevaba a no pensar en Peter era Steve. Sólo Dios sabia cuanto lo extrañaba. Lo había querido demasiado, no se atrevería a llamarlo amor. Pero lo que si sabía era que Steve no lo quería a él. Y la soledad le terminó quemando una vez más.  
No quería pensar más. Le dolía estar solo. No podía soportarlo. Y empezó a hacer algo que llevaba tiempo sin hacer. El sabor a whisky ya sabía extraño en su boca, siguió tomando más y más mientras se dirigía a la sala y se recostaba en el sofá.  
—Señor, no creo que debería... —la voz de Friday se interrumpió cuando un apagón se extendió por toda la ciudad. La torre tenía una planta independiente para ciertas zonas, como el taller y la habitación, pero de manera leve mientras se solucionaba el problema. Se suponía que en Nueva York nunca pasaba ese tipo de situaciones. Era la ciudad que nunca duerme. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Habría pasado algo? Pues si sucedía que lo solucionara Ross. Ese día se sentía egoísta. No quería saber de nada más, sólo quería aplacar su dolor. Se recostó nuevamente en el sofá que seguía en total oscuridad. Cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Steve. ¿Por qué no se encontraba ahí abrazándolo?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Patrullar en general era bastante fácil, pero había días como ese en que se complicaban demasiado las cosas. Esta vez detuvo a un grupo de ladrones que al parecer se habían encargado de robar luz en varios sectores de la ciudad. Fue cerca de la planta eléctrica Stark, la cual se sustentaba de la energía eléctrica limpia que generaba el último modelo del reactor que había creado Tony y se dedicaron a asaltarla directamente con un “equipo especial” que en realidad tan pronto fue conectado a los cables de tensión de la planta, causó un apagón en masa. Peter capturó a los malhechores y los llevó directamente a la policía. El jefe le comentó que el daño era grande pero que no era irreparable. Que tenía al gerente de la planta eléctrica al tanto de la situación y este le había dicho que todo se solucionaría en dos o tres horas máximo.  
Tan pronto pudo desocuparse volvió a la casa para saber si tía May ya había vuelto de su trabajo. Le tranquilizo saber que todo estaba bien y que ella había alcanzado a llegar antes del apagón.  
—¿Cómo se encuentra todo? —preguntó tía May curiosa mientras encendía una linterna gigante que le había pertenecido a tío Ben.  
—La verdad todo está bajo control. La policía está haciendo rondas extra evitando que la gente no solo entre en pánico, sino que aproveche para delinquir y pues iré a ofrecerles mi ayuda. De todas maneras, dijeron que no se demorarían restableciendo la luz.  
Tía May asintió mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano y procedía a recostarse en él.  
—Hoy fue un día realmente pesado en la oficina. Quería hacer algunas cosas antes de descansar, pero tomaré este apagón como señal de que mejor me iré a dormir. —Cerró los ojos un poco antes de levantarse e ir a la cama —Si vas a patrullar pídele ayuda a Tony. Dame tranquilidad que vas a ir con él, además deberías echarle un ojo. Al menos para descartar que no le haya pasado nada. ¿Qué tal se le desconectó el corazón o algo?  
Peter río fuerte.  
—May eso no funciona de esa manera —respondió Peter limpiándose una lágrima de la risa  
Mayor lo miró con ternura.  
—Lo sé, pero él sigue siendo humano. Y es familia. Debemos asegurarnos que esté bien.  
Peter sonrió sólo por tía May. Bastante había durado la resolución de no ver a Tony. Y ahora tenía que ir a verlo. No podía decirle a tía May que no quería verlo sin dar explicaciones. Así que salió rápidamente en dirección a la torre Stark. Entre más rápido llegara la luz, más rápido saldría de todo esto. 

Cuando llegó a la torre entró directamente al taller, el cual se encontraba iluminado tenue mente. No había señal de Tony por ningún lado. Se preguntó en donde podría estar. Era posible que ya hubiera salido a averiguar qué había pasado o que, en su defecto, lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa y se encontraba solo deambulando por la calle. Se le encogió el corazón. No quería que le pasará nada a Tony. Si le sucediese algo nunca se lo perdonaría. Iba de salida cuando escuchó un sonido que venía desde la sala.  
Caminó lento en caso de que fuera algún intruso que Friday no pudiera detectar por la falta de corriente, pero su sentido arácnido estaba calmado. Se acercó más y vio la fuente del ruido. Era Tony recostado en el sillón de cuero y lo que había hecho el ruido era el mismo al moverse.  
Suspiró aliviado al verlo sano y salvo, pero notó la botella a su lado. ¿Había pasado algo? Odiaba que Tony tomara, pero no lo juzgaba. Sabía que Tony sufría mucho y sabia de sus problemas con el alcoholismo en el pasado. Se acercó al lado de Tony y lo observó. Estaba totalmente acostado con una sudadera y una camiseta sencilla. Señales de cualquier persona que está en su casa un domingo. Tenía un brazo sobre su rostro. Lo retiró para poder verlo mejor. Al hacerlo observó los surcos que habían dejado las lágrimas en su rostro. Su corazón se llenó de tristeza al pensar que había pasado para que Tony se encontrara en ese estado. ¿Había roto con el chico que había visto días atrás? Por mucho que le alegrara el hecho, no quería ver sufrir a Tony. Tomó su rostro suavemente y apoyo su mano en la mejilla con cuidado.  
La barba se sentía suave en sus manos, se dio cuenta de que no podía parar de tocarlo. Pasó su pulgar por sus labios entreabiertos y sintió la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. Si solo se inclinaba un poco más podía besarlo. Pero no quería aprovecharse de su estado. En ese momento Tony abrió un poco más los labios, rozando los dedos de Peter. Sintió que sus dedos estaban en llamas y su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Sólo había una cosa por hacer. Se levanto un poco la máscara para poder apoyar sus labios contra los de Tony.  
No había palabras para ese beso. A pesar que estaba apoyando sus labios y era el beso más casto del mundo sintió como su mundo daba vueltas y sus manos hormigueaban. Se separó después de lo que le parecieron horas y abrió los ojos. Hasta ahí había llegado su única oportunidad. Podía morir en paz ahora. No necesitaba más de la vida. Sintió que Tony se movió, pero no vio su mano, la cual se dirigió a la nuca de Peter y lo acercó rápidamente para profundizar el beso. Peter quedó encima de Tony siendo besado como nunca antes. El traje era demasiado delgado así que prácticamente se encontraba desnudo sintiendo el cuerpo de Tony debajo de él. Las manos de Tony se movían a lo largo de su cuerpo sujetándolo fuerte mientras lo besaba desesperadamente. Peter tomó las manos de Tony y las apoyó sobre su cabeza sosteniéndolas mientras continuaba besándolo. ¿Qué era esa necesidad que sentía en esos momentos? Era algo que lo impulsaba a presionarse más y más contra el cuerpo de Tony. Sentía que no podía parar ante el torbellino de emociones que lo estaban ahogando. En ese momento Tony soltó un gemido. —Steve… 

Peter freno en seco. Esta era una de las razones por las cuales uno no debía hacer este tipo de cosas. Y descubrió el porqué de las lágrimas de Tony. Se separó del cuerpo de Tony el cual empezó a quejarse, tratamos de acercarse a Peter una vez más, pero lo alejó. Se levantó del sofá y procedió llevar a Tony a la cama. Cuando lo apoyó en la esta, la luz volvió en la torre.  
Tony en ese momento abrió los ojos.  
—Peter, ¿qué haces aquí.? —preguntó Tony mientras Peter lo terminaba de acomodar en la cama.  
—Hubo un problema con la electricidad, así que vine a ver como estabas. Tan pronto llegué y te vi en el sofá, te subí al cuarto. Me iré de nuevo. —respondió Peter sin mirarlo ni un segundo, haciendo tiempo para controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.  
—Pero volverás, ¿cierto? —volvió a preguntar Tony entrecerrando sus ojos nuevamente producto del sueño del alcohol.  
—Si tú quieres… —empezó a responder Peter cuando fue interrumpido por Tony  
—Siempre te querré a mi lado.  
Tony sonrió y se quedó dormido. Peter lo observo con tristeza unos minutos antes de marcharse. De camino las lágrimas salieron sin control bajo la máscara. Pobre Tony. Su corazón seguía sufriendo por el capitán y él no era rival para él. Sabía que estar con Tony era imposible pero esas cosas terminaban por matarle el alma de a poco. Su único consuelo era que al menos no se preguntaría a que sabían los labios de Tony.


	7. Dejando las cosas claras

Tony se quedó dormido en medio de lamentos. Mientras empezaba a soñar con Steve pidiéndole perdón, sintió que él lo besaba. Su alma sintió el calor que estaba ansiando y buscó como perdido los besos que se le habían estado negando. Se entregó al intercambio con el pecho explotando en felicidad. Luego de unos segundos percibió que, a pesar de estar viendo a Steve, no se sentía como él. Y parecía demasiado real. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Para reafirmar que era Steve, lo llamó por su nombre. De repente, el calor se fue. ¿Por qué se había detenido cuando mejor se sentía? Comenzó a quejarse mientras sentía que lo movían. En ese momento se despertó. Estaba en la cama y Peter lo estaba acomodando.  
—¿Peter, qué haces aquí? —preguntó Tony mientras Peter evitaba verlo a la cara.  
—Hubo un problema con la electricidad, así que vine a ver como estabas. Tan pronto llegué y te vi en el sofá, te subí al cuarto. Me iré de nuevo. —respondió Peter moviéndose rápido y nerviosamente. ¿Era posible que hubiera hablado en el sueño? ¿Era posible que dijera algo que hiciera que Peter se sentía tan incómodo?  
—¿Pero volverás, cierto? —volvió a preguntar Tony con una mezcla de miedo de escuchar una negativa y el cansancio que le estaba venciendo.  
—Si tú quieres… —dijo Peter y Tony decidió interrumpirlo.  
—Siempre te querré a mi lado —dijo Tony mientras le iba venciendo el sueño. Y en sus últimos vestigios de consciencia notó que el olor que tenía el Steve del sueño era igual al de Peter. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Al día siguiente la cabeza le estaba doliendo demasiado y la boca la tenía reseca. Hizo memoria de lo que había pasado la noche anterior mientras se levantaba e iba a tomar una ducha. Primero, el desastroso correo de Ross, el que alteró su tarde de domingo. Segundo, el alcohol que entró en su sistema. Tercero, el apagón. Cuarto, Peter. Estos dos últimos eran algo borrosos.  
Salió de la ducha, se puso unos jeans y una camiseta mientras buscaba algo que comer. No podría pensar bien si no hidrataba su cuerpo correctamente. Así que mientras desayuno, tomó un ibuprofeno y bastante agua y se dirigió a su taller para poner en orden su mente. Había algo que le estaba dando vueltas, pero no daba con lo que era. Era una inquietud que llenaba su mente.  
Con eso en la cabeza, se sentó y procedió a acceder al sistema.  
—Friday, necesito recopilación del apagón de ayer.  
—Claro, jefe.  
Noticias sobre el apagón, la duración del mismo, la banda encargada de los robos de electricidad y la colaboración de Spider-man en el proceso fueron los puntos clave en todas las noticias relacionadas. Peter había estado con Tony después que aconteciera todo, a eso de las 21:00 de la noche. Pero tenía un vago recuerdo que eran casi las 22:00 cuando se encontraba en la cama. ¿Qué había pasado mientras? ¿Había estado en un estado tan deplorable que el pobre chico se sentía avergonzado de tener que verlo así?  
—Friday, ¿tienes grabación del día de ayer? —consultó pues el corte de energía pudo haber dañado la cinta.  
—Claro, señor. ¿Desea un momento en especial?  
—Si, muéstrame lo que sucedió cuando llegó Peter.  
—Como ordene.  
Friday dejó correr la grabación desde que el chico entró a la torre a eso de las 21:15 minutos. En la cinta vió como Peter se quedó observándolo.a vergüenza inundó a Tony. En el estado que menos quería ser visto, y de todas las personas tenía que ser Peter el que lo viera así. El chico le quitó el brazo de su rostro y Tony se tapó la cara con las manos, incómodo. Bueno, no había sido tan grave el estado en el que lo había encontrado para ser honestos, pero no se quitaba la sensación de vergüenza encima. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho un sonido que le llamó definitivamente la atención. Levantó su mirada hacia la pantalla y observó como Peter se encontraba encima y le jalaba desde la nuca para besarlo.  
Tony gritó de horror. ¿Pero qué carajos había hecho? Dios mío, con razón el chico no quería verlo. Prácticamente lo había violado, borracho para empeorar la situación. Pero mientras la cinta se iba reproduciendo recordó que en el sueño él estaba besando a Steve. ¿Era por esta razón que había algo que le decía que no era Steve al que estaba besando?  
También explicaba el por qué de que Peter oliera igual a Steve. No lo hacían, sino que el olor de Peter quedó impregnado en su piel y con el sueño tan fresco mezcló los olores. Tony se lamentó, a pesar del horror que lo embargaba. Besó a Peter y no tenía la noción de lo sucedido. Sólo lo que veía desde la cámara de seguridad. Ese beso se veía demasiado intenso. Deseó recordar todo, así al menos la culpa no sería tan amarga.  
Le pidió a Friday que detuviera la grabación. Le escribió un mensaje a Peter donde le pedía que se vieran esa misma tarde, que quería hablar con él. Tenía que disculparse con el chico. Se había aprovechado de él, así fuese inconscientemente, se merecía una explicación.  
Con eso en mente se puso a trabajar. No tenía mucho que hacer, pero no podía quedarse quieto. O si no la grabación se reproduciría en su cabeza una y otra vez y le traería imágenes que era mejor no conservar. Era preferible en definitiva no recordar nada. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter durmió bastante mal esa noche. Después de salir donde Tony, se acomodó en un edificio cerca de su casa. Tenía que calmarse antes de llegar en caso que May se encontrara esperándolo. Se sentía abatido, pero había sido víctima de su propio impulso. Tony no estaba consciente de lo que había pasado y él se había aprovechado de la situación. Y luego la mención de Steve empeoró todo.  
Se levantó para ir al colegio y tratar de empezar la semana de manera adecuada. Pero no se concentró en ninguna clase mientras su mente divagaba en el beso que compartió con Tony. No quería comparar, pero nunca se había sentido así cuando besaba a Michelle. Esa urgencia de más y más mientras su cuerpo se movía solo. Tuvo que colocarse el bolso encima de sus piernas en todo momento para disimular un poco su emoción. Ahora el problema, más allá de lo que acababa de hacer, era que quería más. Quería más de Tony mientras el lloraba por alguien más.  
El celular le vibró en el bolsillo, lo revisó y encontró un mensaje de Tony diciendo que quería verlo. Pero no decía mucho y se notaba por encima el tono serio que portaba el mensaje. ¿Era posible que Tony no quisiera escuchar razones y lo echaría de la torre para siempre? No quería eso. Antes había estado enojado y herido con Tony por mantener en secreto su relación, pero él volvería eventualmente. Lo extrañaba mucho así su terca manera de ser lo cegara a veces. Pero no quería abandonar nada. Quería que todo fuese igual que antes. Quería volver a estudiar en su esquina en el taller de Tony mientras lo escuchaba trabajando en lo que fuera. Que su perfume lo arrullara mientras se recostaba cuando no tenía nada por hacer. Su sonrisa cada vez que lo recibía.  
Es por eso que no se iba a rendir. Tony tenía que escuchar su explicación. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo dejaría quedarse. Así le tocara instalarse afuera del taller. Con que pudiera escuchar su voz a lo lejos él sería feliz. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony se encontraba leyendo detalladamente el correo de Ross, en el cual explicaba que se sabía la locación del equipo desde hacía algún tiempo y que se estaba monitoreando todo. Que no se había actuado pues esperaban que las condiciones adecuadas se presentarán. Tony se preguntaba si en realidad no habría un motivo en específico por el cual el general Ross no estuviera actuando. ¿Había algo que sabía y no quería revelar?  
En ese momento llegó Peter y su corazón empezó a latir nervioso. Dios, ahora que lo tenía enfrente en sus cinco sentidos, las imágenes de la grabación empezaron a cruzar su mente. Sacudió la cabeza. No, debían hablar de cosas importantes.  
—Peter, siéntate. Necesito hablar contigo. —le indicó Tony mientras señalaba un asiento desocupado al frente de él.  
Peter se sentó sin perder de vista a Tony en ningún momento. Se acomodó y esperó que él empezara a hablar.  
—Mira, lo que paso ayer...  
—Tony, te voy a detener en este momento. No hay nada que decir de ayer. Soy yo el que se debe disculpar contigo. —irrumpió, imprudente.  
—Tú no hiciste nada, Peter.  
Peter se levantó con sus ojos brillando de la emoción, por la adrenalina.  
—Sí, me aproveché de tu estado y no es justo. —refutó y Tony observó como el chico se levantó y se dirigió frente a él, girando su silla de tal manera que se vieran cara cara. —No es apropiado lo que hice y me disculpo. Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Y no me quiero ir.  
—¿De qué estás hablando…?  
En ese momento la boca de Peter chocó contra la suya, el olor del muchacho era adictivo. Trató de separarse de Peter, pero él se sentó a horcajadas encima, sobre su regazo. Sentir el cuerpo de Peter tan cerca suyo, la calidez que emitía y el deseo le ganaron la batalla. Como trabajaba la mente a su conveniencia. Si le preguntaban él nunca haría algo como eso. Pero a la hora de hacer las cosas, se dejaba llevar por los impulsos. Y se supone que él debía ser el adulto. Pero llegaba este chico y hacía su voluntad. Tomaba lo que quería como si fuera suyo desde un inicio y Tony se doblegaba.  
Metió las manos debajo de la camiseta de Peter mientras lo escuchaba gemir bajo su toque. Era un gemido tembloroso. Eso llenó a Tony de una ternura inimaginable. Calmó un poco la intensidad del beso y sostuvo la cara de Peter hasta separarla un poco. El chico no abría los ojos, y su boca entreabierta con los labios hinchados se le hacía demasiado tentadora, pero todavía debían hablar.  
—Peter, necesito que me escuches un momento.  
Peter abrió los ojos, los cuales brillaban de una manera demasiado hermosa. Debía ser cuidadoso con lo que debía decir a continuación.  
—¿Peter, estas totalmente seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Yo soy alguien demasiado mayor para ti. Podrías hacer muchas cosas que hacen los chicos a tu edad. Además, no quiero ser grosero ni nada, pero tú tienes novia. Eso no sería correcto.  
Peter se quedó mirando a Tony. Tony permaneció expectante a la reacción del chico. Quería saber que le iba a decir en ese momento. Se levantó y se arregló un poco. Buscó en sus bolsillos y luego Tony notó que era su celular. Empezó a escribir y volvió a guardarlo.  
—Debo hacer algo primero. Tienes razón en lo que acabas de decir. Cuando vuelvas hablamos.  
—Peter, te cité para que habláramos ahora, no después.  
—Tony, sólo te pido una cosa. ¿Me prometes que después que haga lo que tengo que hacer hablaremos de lo nuestro?  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Tony, sobresaltado. Este chico se estaba adelantando demasiado. —Precisamente debemos hablar primero de que exista un "nosotros". Las cosas se hablan como adultos.  
Pero Peter solo sonrió en su dirección y le robó un beso a Tony.  
—Ya vengo. Ahora no te librarás de mí, Tony Stark.  
Peter salió rápidamente del taller dejando a Tony anonadado. ¿Qué había acabado de pasar? Se supone que debía disculparse, no terminar en esto. No quería lastimar a Peter, pero deseaba tanto estar con el que no sabía qué hacer. Se recostó en la silla mientras sentía todavía los estragos que había hecho Peter con sus labios. Rozo sus dedos contra ellos mientras pensaba que Peter era una adicción. Y no quería renunciar a él. Pensó que a veces no llega lo que pides, pero si lo que necesitas.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter salió rápidamente de la casa de Tony. La oportunidad que nunca pensó tendría estaba ahora totalmente dispuesta y Peter sabia que no debía desaprovecharla. Mientras empezó a dirigirse al colegio , donde sabia de encontraba Michelle todavía , empezó a disminuir un poco su marcha. Sí, la oportunidad era de oro, pero ¿qué le diría a Michelle?

En medio de sus pensamientos, observó al equipo completo de decatlón practicando para un torneo que tendría lugar la otra semana. Sería un buen día para hacer lo que tenia que hacer? ¿Y si lo dejaba para la otra semana? ¿O existía la posibilidad que la otra semana ya Tony se echara para atrás en su idea? ¿Por qué era esto tan difícil? Suspiró y concluyó que lo único que podía hacer era ser honesto con Michelle.

El primero en verlo fue Ned que sacudió los brazos energéticamente a su dirección. Michelle volteó con una mirada interrogante y al verlo sonrió levemente. Pero algo debía tener en su mirada que Michelle dejó de sonreír y lo miro seriamente.

— ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Michelle mientras abrazaba a Peter.

—Tenemos que hablar. ¿Tienes un tiempo libre?

—De hecho, ya terminamos. Así que vamos de camino a mi casa.

—Vale— respondió Peter mientras empezaba a organizar sus ideas.

Ned hizo gestos hacia Peter mientras se iba acercando, pero Peter negó levemente y le hizo gestos con su mano que lo llamaría después. Ned entendió el mensaje y se puso a organizar algunas cosas que estaban a su alrededor.

Empezaron a avanzar por la calle y Peter estaba entrando en pánico. ¿Qué le diría ahora a Michelle? No sabía cómo comenzar.

—Estoy esperando Peter.

La mirada inquisitiva de Michelle lo hizo parar. Tenía razón. Pero necesitaba sentarse. Los nervios le ganaban la partida y no lo dejaban pensar con tranquilidad. Encontró una silla en un parque cercano y se sentó guiando de paso a Michelle al lado suyo.

— No sé cómo decirte esto, pero…- Peter quedo en silencio tratando de decir lo que quería decir. Eso era el precio de su impulsividad.

Michelle lo miro fijamente, suspiró y exclamó.

— Yo sé que me quieres decir. A veces no necesitas hablar para decir las cosas. Solo quiero saber si hice algo que te incomodara.

Peter se sobresaltó. Miró a Michelle y vió la tristeza en sus ojos, pero seguía con el gesto imperturbable. Ella sabía. Dios que difícil.

— No tiene nada que ver contigo. Es sólo que me gusta alguien más.

Ya, lo había dicho. Había soltado la bomba. Sintió como el pulso de Michelle se aceleró, pero ella permanecía estática. En medio de sus nervios, trato de tomarle la mano, pero Michelle la retiró lentamente. Ella se levantó de la silla y avanzó unos pasos dándole la espalda a Peter. Eso le dio el valor a Peter para seguir hablando. No se sentía capaz de verla a los ojos.

— No es algo reciente. Me gustaba desde hace mucho pero nunca consideré una relación. Y decidí seguir adelante. Lo consideraba imposible. Pero ahora él…

— Es un chico? —preguntó Michelle mientras volteaba rápidamente

-Sí, lo es -respondió Peter mientras sentía que su cara se encendía.

— Dios Peter, sólo a ti se te ocurre estar con una chica si prefieres a los chicos. — reclamó Michelle.

— Lo siento Michelle, yo…

Peter sintió una mano en el hombro y levantó la mirada. Los ojos tristes de Michelle lo recibieron. Se sintió el peor ser humano del mundo. Ella había sido muy especial con él y él solo pensaba en su bienestar. Ni de amigo servía.

— Mira Peter, no te voy a negar que ni me esperaba esto ni que no me duele que pase. Pero sigo siendo tu mejor amiga. Y los mejores amigos se dicen cuando están siendo estúpidos. Como tú lo estás haciendo ahora.

Michelle levantó la mano del hombro y la pasó por su mejilla. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras dijo:

-¿Puedo?

Peter asintió mientras Michelle se acercaba y lo besaba lentamente. Se separó un poco mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Peter.

— Agradezco que al menos fuiste sincero conmigo.

— De verdad lo siento Michelle…

Michelle se levantó rápidamente y empezó a acelerar el paso.

— No te preocupes. En el momento tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero nos vemos mañana, ¿cierto?

Mientras se alejaba, Peter pudo escuchar por primera vez el sonido que hace el corazón cuando está roto.

\----------

Tony se encontraba sobresaltado por lo que había ocurrido. ¿Realmente esto era lo que quería? Recordó las palabras de Ray y decidió que no podía hacer nada. Era cierto que sentía algo por el chico y si también sentía lo mismo, no estaba mal. Sin contar la diferencia de edad y traicionar la confianza que había depositado May en él. Sin embargo, quería ser egoísta. Ya estaba harto de darlo todo y no recibir nada. Peter lo quería tal cual era. No quería perder eso. Sintió impaciencia por tenerlo cerca de nuevo ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Recordaba que había dicho algo sobre su novia. Pobre chica. No quería haber llegado a ese punto, pero Peter simplemente salió y no lo dejó hablar. Esperaba que al menos tuviera tacto para decirle las cosas.

Para distraerse un poco de la espera, empezó a revisar unos documentos que Pepper le había enviado. A raíz del problema con la planta, se estaban haciendo modificaciones para evitar que esas

situaciones se pudieran repetir. Pepper había tomado nota de sus sugerencias y las había redactado, esperando las correcciones de Tony para ponerlas en marcha. Se dedicó de lleno a salir de la mayor cantidad de trabajo posible para que cuando Peter llegara no tuviera nada más en su mente. Peromientras más trataba de concentrarse, más pensaba en Peter. Dios, parecía un adolescente de nuevo. Releyó los documentos y decidiendo que definitivamente no tenía cabeza para eso, levantó la mirada y la dirigió al taller. El lugar que le tenía a Peter era realmente pequeño. Con eso en mente, decidió trabajar en que Peter se sintiera más cómodo en su puesto de trabajo. Ya no solo sería una pequeña mesa llena de cosas de Peter, sino un puesto de trabajo a toda regla. Solo imaginar la cara de felicidad de Peter lo valía todo.

\----

Peter llamó a su tía para decirle que tenía un proyecto de la escuela y necesitaba la ayuda de Tony. Que se demoraría, que no se preocupara. Se despidió rápidamente. No quería decir nada de más. Ahora quedaba hablar con Tony. Se fue directamente a la torre, pensando en qué hablar. Quería una relación con Tony, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. Definitivamente no había pensado bien las cosas, pero decidió tranquilizarse y verlo primero. Al llegar a la torre, lo encontró muy ocupado en su taller, pero esta vez estaba haciendo algo desde su mesa. Que ya no era una mesa. Era un escritorio gigante con sus cosas más o menos organizadas y una silla de apariencia mucho más cómoda que la butaca que tenía antes. Tony no se había dado cuenta de su presencia mientras seguía tarareando algo. El corazón de Peter se aceleró. Esto lo estaba haciendo por él, por Peter. No cabía en sí de la felicidad que sentía. Sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó hasta abrazarlo por la espalda. Tony se sobresaltó, pero al sentir que era él, se relajó y subió sus manos a los brazos de Peter.

— No esperaba que llegaras tan rápido — dijo Tony recostándose un poco contra Peter.

Peter abrazó más fuerte a Tony mientras apoyaba su nariz en el cuello de Tony. Qué bien se sentía hacer eso con la confianza que Tony no lo aleje ni diga nada. Sintió el corazón de Tony palpitando fuertemente en su pecho. Quería grabar ese momento en su mente para siempre.

—Quería estar contigo lo más rápido posible— respondió Peter después de unos segundos en silencio. Sintió que Tony asintió mientras volteaba en medio del abrazo. Quedó frente a él. Peter lo tomó de la barbilla y lo acercó para besarlo despacio. Quería disfrutarlo hasta el más mínimo segundo. Cada vez que besaba a Tony sentía que su cuerpo necesitaba más. Se asombraba de las reacciones que percibía en su cuerpo. ¿Era esto estar enamorado realmente? Y si esto eran los besos, ¿qué sería hacerlo con Tony? Se separó un poco por aire mirando ávidamente a Tony a los ojos, viendo que él todavía tenía cerrado los suyos. Él no tenía muchas cosas, pero se encargaría de darle a Tony todo lo que el necesitara.

Cuando Tony abrió los ojos, vio un brillo que no había visto antes. Definitivamente seguían siendo los ojos más bonitos que Peter había visto en su vida. Tony sonrió y tomo de la mano a Peter mientras le permitía ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

—Estaba viendo el desastre que tenías por escritorio y quise mejorarlo un poco. Espero te guste— dijo Tony mirando hacia el escritorio— Sigo sintiendo que le hace falta algo— añadió luego de inspeccionarlo un poco.

—Es perfecto Tony, gracias— dijo Peter, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tony y sentándose en la silla. Sí, efectivamente era bastante cómoda. Estiró las piernas, se acomodó en la silla y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Quiero pensar que te gusto también la silla—dijo Tony con tono divertido.

—La butaca anterior no era realmente cómoda que digamos-—respondió Peter disfrutando un poco más la comodidad de la silla.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? La hubiera cambiado por otra más cómoda— dijo Tony

Peter se levantó de la silla, tomó a Tony de la mano y se las llevó a los labios. Mientras las besaba, contestó:

—No quería incomodarte. Además, no es que me fuera a morir por una butaca.

Levantó la vista y observó a Tony. Nunca se cansaría de verlo.

—Yo sé que podría mejorar un poco el escritorio—dijo Peter— ¿Podría decorarlo con algo de mi gusto?

—Es todo tuyo para hacer lo que tú quieras— dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

—Lo discutiremos luego. Por ahora tenemos una charla pendiente los dos — dijo Peter.

Tony asintió mientras lo llevaba a la sala. Se acomodó en el sillón y palmeó el cojín para que Peter se sentara a su lado. Peter se sentó y subió una pierna tratando de acomodarse en el sofá lo mejor posible.

—Hablé con Michelle— empezó a decir Peter— No fue lo más fácil, pero fui honesto con ella y le dije que estaba enamorado de alguien más.

—¿Se lo tomo mal? - preguntó Tony con voz de pena.

—No lloró, pero tampoco estaba alegre. No podía engañarla tampoco.

—Lo sé, simplemente me da pena con la chica. Todo por culpa mía.

—No es culpa tuya Tony. Ya sentía esto por ti antes de estar con ella. Simplemente nunca pensé que podría tener oportunidad.

Tony suspiró y Peter aprovechó para acercarse más al cuerpo de Tony.

—¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó mientras acercaba su cara a la de Tony.

—No será fácil Peter— dijo Tony mirándolo a los ojos.

—Lo sé, pero hay cosas que valen la pena el esfuerzo— respondió Peter— Solo dime que quieres estar conmigo. Lo demás lo solucionaremos en el camino.

—Yo quiero estar contigo, pero...

Antes que Tony siguiera, Peter terminó de romper la distancia que tenían y lo empezó a besar nuevamente. Había aceptado. Estaban juntos. Sentía que los ojos ardían un poco por las repentinas ganas de llorar. Fue empujando poco a poco a Tony hasta quedar encima de él. Quería sentir nuevamente el cuerpo de Tony debajo suyo. Pero Tony tenía otras cosas en mente. Tomó a Peter por la cintura y lo volteó cambiando de posiciones, quedando encima de Peter.

Acomodó sus piernas de tal manera que Tony quedaba en medio de las piernas de Peter y sentía su cuerpo mucho más cerca. Sintió como Tony metía sus manos debajo de la camisa de Peter de manera hábil, dejando un rastro de fuego por el cuerpo de Peter. Empezó a gemir quedamente en medio del beso. Tony se separó un poco y se acercó a su oreja.

No pretendo que esta noche lo hagamos, pero quiero tocarte un poco si no tienes problema con ello- dijo Tonymientras enviaba escalofríos a la columna de Peter.

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo hoy? — Preguntó Peter en medio de la niebla de sus pensamientos

—Me gustaría que tuviéramos algo más de tiempo. No sé si notas que es algo tarde.

—Le hable a tía May si es lo que te preocupa.

—Sé que lo hiciste, igual eso no justifica que debas llegar tan tarde. Además, es día de estudio. Mañana debes madrugar.

Peter se quejó con los ojos cerrados y mientras hacía esto Tony sacó las manos de su camisa y empezó a desabotonarla mientras repartía besos a lo largo de su pecho. Al llegar a su pantalón, Peter ya no podía contenerse. Su cadera se elevaba por cada beso, esperando sentir más de Tony y su pantalón se apretaba cada vez más. Tony desabrocho el pantalón y procedió a tocar el miembro de Peter, el cual se encontraba ardiendo de impaciencia. Al ser finales de otoño, ya el frio empezaba a sentirse en la ciudad y en las manos de Tony. Entre el toque de Tony y la brisa de la sala hizo que Peter se sobresaltara y gimiera largamente.

Tony se apoyó sobre él y empezó a besarlo nuevamente mientras procedía a bombear suavemente su miembro. Peter sentía que iba a morir. Se sentía algo incómodo, pero las sensaciones lo sobrepasaban. Y que Tony tuviera toda su ropa puesta, le daba morbo a Peter. Él se veía tan perfecto, imperturbable mientras lo besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, llevando a Peter al límite. Gimió fuerte cuando llegó el orgasmo. Sintió que se quedó sin aire y perdió un poco la conciencia de su alrededor. Cuando abrió los ojos encontró a Tony mirándolo con mucha ternura mientras le besaba las mejillas y le iba abotonando el pantalón nuevamente.

—Asumo que te gustó mucho lo que acabamos de hacer—dijo Tony jocosamente.

Peter se sentó en el sillón acomodándose un poco la camisa. Sentía la boca completamente seca. Pasó la lengua por sus labios para tratar de humedecerlos un poco.

—Me gusto demasiado. ¿Te ayudo con eso? —preguntó Peter mientras señalaba el miembro de Tony que sobresalía en sus pantalones.

—No te preocupes. Podemos encargarnos de eso otro día. Por hoy solo quería disfrutarte un poco

Peter se sonrojo. No podía creer que Tony se encontraba interesado en él. Era demasiado irreal. Sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría del sueño.

—Quieres algo de tomar antes de ir a casa? — preguntó Tony mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la cocina.

—Sí, algo de agua me caería bien—respondió Peter mientras se terminaba de abrochar su camisa.

Mientras alistaba todo para irse a su casa, llegó Tony con una botella de agua. Se la alcanzó a Peter quien lo tomo de la mano y lo empujó hacia el mientras lo besaba largamente.

Al separarse, Tony le tomó una mejilla y dijo:

—Es realmente injusto que seas mucho más fuerte que yo.

Peter sonrió mientras se inclinaba de nuevo para besarlo

—Si realmente te molesta no lo vuelvo a hacer

Tony rió. Peter no lo había escuchado reír antes. Definitivamente era un sonido que amaba. Quería que Tony riera más a menudo

—No me molesta. Simplemente no es justo, chico. -respondió Tony.

Peter sonrió por el apodo. Llevaba tiempo sin escucharlo, pero esta vez fue dicho con un tono diferente. Con bastante cariño.

—¿Nos veremos mañana?—preguntó Tony

—Sí claro, seguiré viniendo todos los días. Ahora con más razón que antes—dijo Peter separándose un poco y tomando de las manos a Tony.

—Sabes que ahora más que nunca debemos ser muy cuidadosos. No todo el mundo verá esto con buenos ojos-dijo Tony con los ojos fijos en sus manos.

—Lo sé, te prometo tener cuidado— respondió Peter— Adiós, Tony, nos veremos mañana.

Le dio un último beso y salió del edificio. Tony le había pedido el favor a Happy que llevara a Peter a casa. De camino, Peter tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sí, había cosas que opacaban un poco el día. Pero estar con Tony valía la pena todo lo sufrido.


	9. Idilio

Generalmente, cuando despertaba le tomaba algo de tiempo estar completamente despierto. Hoy se sentía con el cuerpo lleno de vitalidad. Se levantó y tomó una ducha rápida. Entregaría personalmente los documentos pendientes para Pepper y recogería la maquina usada para tratar de robar la electricidad. Su curiosidad por saber qué se habían ingeniado para el robo era inmensa. Le daría ideas para ataques futuros.

Mientras iba de camino a la empresa, pensó en Peter. Realmente extrañaba esos días sin soledad. Se sentía seguro. Saber que tenía a alguien que lo estaría esperando le quitaba un peso gigante del alma. Y Peter poco a poco se había metido en su corazón sin darse cuenta. Era alguien maravilloso que lo quería como era y se convertiría en un adulto que marcaría una diferencia en el mundo siendo Spiderman y siendo Peter Parker. Le gustaba tener alguien que no empezara a mirarlo raro cada vez que tenía una idea, sino que participaba activamente en ellas.

Al llegar a la empresa lo recibió Pepper con ojos sorprendidos.

-No sabía que venías. ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Pepper intrigada, extendiendo la mano señalando el puesto al frente de ella.

-¿No puedo visitar a mi gerente favorita?-respondió Tony con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la silla.

Pepper giró los ojos y lo miró condescendiente.

-Por favor Tony, nos conocemos hace mucho.

-Paso a entregarte los papeles que me enviaste y recogeré la maquina que usaron para el robo de este fin de semana.-respondió Tony finalmente.

-Podías decirle a alguien que hiciera eso por ti- replicó Pepper mirándolo a los ojos.

-Quería salir de la casa, variar un poco el ambiente- dijo Tony.

-Podías ir a cualquier sitio si ese era tu propósito- respondió Pepper

-¿Por qué suena a que no me crees nada de lo que te digo? -preguntó Tony inclinándose en el escritorio.

-Porque me parece una excusa. Te traes algo entre manos. -dijo Pepper reclinándose igual

Se quedaron mirándose por unos segundo hasta que Pepper retiró la mirada.

-Te ves diferente-dijo Pepper- en el buen sentido.

-Gracias. Me siento muy bien-dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

Pepper lo miró nuevamente y lo tomó de una mano.

-Sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti, ¿cierto?

-Claro, lo sé. No te preocupes por eso.

-Es solo que después de Steve, no querías salir e interactuar con el mundo. Me tomó por sorpresa es todo.

Tony se sobresaltó un poco por el tema.

-Eso es pasado . No me puedo quedar toda la vida encerrado pensando qué hice mal.

-No hiciste nada malo, Tony. Tomaste la decisión que creías que debía tomarse así no fuera fácil.

-Eres la única que piensa eso.

-No lo soy. Eres una persona asombrosa, pero te castigas mucho por un error de Steve, no tuyo.

-Recuérdame por qué no terminamos juntos-dijo Tony sonriendo.

-Porque nos queremos demasiado, pero no de esa maneras respondió Pepper con una sonrisa. -Ahora ve, trabaja y por favor no te pierdas tanto. Recuerda que hay reunión de accionistas la otra semana.

-Acabas de hacer que te quiera menos

Pepper rio mientras el salía de la oficina despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano. Aprovecharía mientras estaba afuera y saludaría a Rhodey. Sabía que había vuelto ese fin de semana del viaje por la terapia. Lo había extrañado. Esperaba que hubiera tenido muchos progresos.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde antes de tener los poderes, eran muy contadas las ocasiones que se había despertado antes que sonara la alarma. Su cuerpo estaba tan lleno de adrenalina producto de la felicidad con la que se levantó. Se metió en la ducha cantando y brincando un poco mientras lo hacía. Después de cambiarse salió al comedor donde su tía lo esperaba con el desayuno y una sonrisa de par en par.

\--¿A qué se debe esa felicidad? -preguntó mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a su café.

-No sé, simplemente me levanté de muy buen humor.- respondió Peter mientras le daba un mordisco a su tajada.

-Bueno, el verdadero milagro es que te levantes temprano. - dijo Tía May con una sonrisa en los labios. Peter rio.

-Es cierto. Eso es señal que será un buen día.

-Eso espero. Me marcharé ya. Hoy tengo algo de trabajo acumulado. Es posible que me demore un poco. ¿Te importaría comer algo afuera? Llegaré demasiado cansada como para pensar en hacer comida.

-Claro tía May, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Se levantó de la mesa y se despidió con un beso de su tía. Antes de salir, revisó que todo estuviera en orden y empacó las cosas extras para el día. Se dirigió a la escuela con ganas de salir lo más pronto posible e ir a la torre. No vio rastros de Michelle en todo el día. Ned estuvo a su lado todo el día, así que lo actualizó de lo que había pasado sin contarle lo de Tony. Ned lamento que las cosas hubieran terminado, pero le dijo que era mejor así. Seguirla engañando solo le haría daño a ella.

Y así paso el día rápidamente. Tan pronto sonó el timbre para salir, Peter tomó su bolso y salió corriendo. Tenía planeado hacer ciertas paradas antes de llegar a la torre. Quería que fuera un día agradable para los dos.

\-------

Después de la visita de Rhodey , se fue a la casa. Verlo con más confianza a la hora de caminar le alegraba mucho. Le habían asignado más que todo trabajo de oficina y liderar ciertas misiones. Al menos le había cambiado el gesto al darse cuenta que volvía a ser alguien útil para los demás. Tony se dedicó a escucharlo como parloteaba alegremente sobre todo lo que iba a hacer en estos días.

Tan pronto llego a la casa volvió a tomar una ducha. Ya casi era hora que Peter llegara a la torre. Tenía nervios. Quería saber que tenía en mente Peter para el escritorio. También tenía trabajo, pero no sabía con qué empezar. Solo sabía que quería ver a Peter lo más rápido posible. Se cambió de ropa y se dirigió nuevamente al taller. Aprovecharía el tiempo y empezaría a echarle un ojo a la máquina que habían usado para el robo. Empezó a desarmar pieza por pieza, pidiéndole a Friday que fuera tomando nota de todo el contenido que tenía internamente el artefacto.

-Señor, Peter ya se encuentra dentro de la Torre-dijo Friday de repente sobresaltándolo un poco.

-Friday, quería darle una sorpresa-dijo indignado Peter.

Tony se giró para ver a Peter. El chico llegó con unas bolsas en las manos, las cuales acomodó en su escritorio y se devolvió a darle un beso a Tony. Tony lo abrazó sin tocarlo con las manos ya que se encontraban sucias por la grasa de la máquina.

-Ando algo sucio así que no puedo ser más efusivo- dijo Tony

-No te preocupes, eso noté-respondió Peter- me demoré un poco porque hice unas paradas primero.

-Eso veo. ¿Qué traes en las bolsas? -preguntó Tony dirigiéndose a la cocina y lavándose las manos.

-Primero, te dije que tenía unas ideas para el escritorio. Segundo, mi tía May me dijo que se demoraría hoy y que comiera por fuera. Es por eso que decidí cocinar algo hoy.

\--¿Cocinas?-preguntó Tony claramente impresionado.

-Después que mi tío murió había muchos días en los que mi tía no quería salir del cuarto. Es por eso que para no molestarla aprendí a cocinar cosas básicas. Le cogí el gusto y eventualmente ella me enseñó cosas extras. Ahora en muy contadas ocasiones lo hago, pero no significa que no lo disfrute. Y quería agradecerte por lo del escritorio, así que dije, ¿por qué no?

Tony se sintió bastante enternecido. Definitivamente no merecía a Peter. Le gustaba mucho ser mimado, pero no lo decía. Muchas veces era el quien mimaba a sus parejas, llenándolos de detalles para que se sintieran apreciados.

-A menos claro que no quieras- terminó de decir Peter mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí quiero, simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa. -respondió Tony dándole un beso en la frente-Sabes que no necesitas agradecerme por nada.

-Claro que si - respondió Peter abrazando a Tony y besándolo lentamente.

-Me convenciste- respondió Tony cuando se separaron- Ahora, ¿qué trajiste para el escritorio?

Peter tomó a Tony de la mano y lo llevó de nuevo al taller. Sacó algunas cosas de su bolso y reveló su contenido a Tony. Eran dos portarretratos, un afiche enrollado y un portalápiz. Tony observó que una de las fotos que tenía en portarretratos era Peter, tía May y quien asumía era su tío fallecido. Tomó la foto viendo la cara de felicidad de los integrantes de la familia. Y le alegró que, aunque fuera corto el tiempo que había estado con Peter, su tío había sido una buena influencia para el chico. Cuando fue a observar el otro portarretrato notó que se encontraba vacío.

\--¿Qué planeas colocar aquí? -preguntó Tony intrigado.

-Si no te molesta me gustaría una foto de los dos-dijo Peter sonrojándose un poco.

-Por mí no hay problema, pero no es una foto que podamos dejar por ahí y lo sabes-respondió Tony .

-Pues ya que mi nuevo escritorio tiene cajones con llaves, entonces cada vez que me vaya lo guardaré en el cajón. Solo la sacaré cuando este yo aquí- respondió Peter.

-Entonces no veo ningún problema para la foto- dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

-Buscaré mi celular para tomarla- dijo Peter buscando en sus bolsillos el artefacto.

-Mejor tomémosla con el mío- dijo Tony tomándolo de un brazo-y podemos imprimirla de una vez si quieres.

Peter sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron alegres mientras el sonrojo no abandonaba su rostro. Definitivamente se notaba lo alegre que se encontraba.

-Espera me cambio de ropa al menos, para verme más presentable. a-ñadió Tony

-Te ves bien así, no te preocupes- dijo Peter acomodándose en los brazos de Tony- Igual es una selfie. No te verás todo.

Peter levantó los brazos para acomodar el teléfono. Tomó rápidamente la foto y Tony observó cómo quedó. En ocasiones como esas recordaba la diferencia de edades tan abismal que tenían. Frunció el ceño. Peter podría estar con alguien más joven y mejor que él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó? -preguntó Peter con la mirada preocupada.

-Si me gustó, es solo...

Peter se giró para estar de frente a Tony. Lo tomó del rostro y le dijo:

-No me importa Tony. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no pienso renunciar a ti, ¿me oíste?- dijo Peter sobresaltando a Tony. Era como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Sonrió suavemente dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

-Me descubriste. Está bien. No diré nada al respecto. Ahora muéstrame el afiche que trajiste.

Peter se sonrojó violentamente

-Eres tú- dijo Peter en voz baja- En realidad es Iron-Man, pero pues...

Tony sonrió. Definitivamente el chico no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-No te preocupes, es tu escritorio, puedes poner lo que quieras ahí.

Peter empezó a organizar sus cosas en el escritorio dejando ambas fotos a la vista. No era la mejor foto de Tony, pero era la que más significaba para él. Empezó a trabajar nuevamente con la máquina mientras Peter terminaba de organizar y empezaba a hacer sus tareas. Nada mejor que estar acompañado. Luego observaría a Peter cocinar y sería la mejor comida del mundo.

\------------------------

Se había creado una rutina entre ellos. Como Tony quería tomarse las cosas con calma, siguieron trabajando y estudiando respectivamente. Con el agregado de la relación que ahora tenían. Peter no se lo creía, parecía todo un sueño. Siempre había admirado a Tony y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no dejaba de seguirlo admirando. Se sonrojaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca, balbuceaba cualquier idiotez que se le cruzaba en la mente y a pesar de eso Tony lo miraba con una sonrisa ladeada y seguía trabajando. A veces sentía que Tony no estaba acostumbrado a tantas muestras de cariño y procuraba no agobiarlo. Pero poco a poco el mismo Tony empezaba a abrazarlo, a tomar la iniciativa en las muestras de cariño y contra eso no podía hacer nada. Excepto enamorarse cada día más de él. Y lo único que ansiaba era llegar al final. Demostrarle todo lo que quería a Tony. Pero el mismo Tony postergaba el momento. Sentía que su edad era el gran problema en todo esto y que después de esto no habría marcha atrás. Pero sin llegar a tener relaciones, él ya le pertenecía a Tony.


	10. Territorio virgen

Poco a poco el invierno iba llegando. Se sentia cerca las festividades, las prisas de la gente y también aumentaban los crímenes. Es por eso que Peter no le gustaba mucho esa época del año siendo Spiderman. Realmente era bastante problemática. A menos que fuera un caso bastante grande no le pedía ayuda a Tony, de resto prefería la soledad de cuidar a la gente mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Cada vez que terminaba pasaba donde Tony, se calentaba un poco y de ahí salia a su casa. Peter entró a la torre y ni bien ya había entrado, Tony le levantó un poco la mascara y lo recibía con un beso que le calentaba hasta los huesos.

-Tony, déjame al menos cambiarme la ropa, estoy congelado - dijo Peter tiritando un poco

-Lo siento, simplemente te extrañé-respondió Tony soltándolo.

Peter se quitó totalmente la máscara y empezó a buscar la maleta junto con su ropa. Se sentía con muchísimo frío ese día, se le había olvidado encender la calefacción del traje en medio del ajetreo del día y ahora lo estaba pagando. El primer estornudo de la noche se lo terminó de confirmar.

-Dios Peter, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Tony con todo preocupado.

-Sí, es solo un ligero resfriado es todo- respondió Peter cambiándose en el proceso.

Tony buscó su celular y salió de la sala a hacer una llamada. Peter se terminó de cambiar y se acomodó en medio de los cojines en búsqueda de calor. Cuando eso pasaba le tomaba un poco de tiempo volver a su calor corporal normal, pero mientras sucedía odiaba esa sensación de frío en su cuerpo.

Tony volvió a la sala y se sentó al lado de él. Le pasó una cobija térmica la cual ayudaba mucho a recuperar rápido el calor.

-Llamé a tu tía. Le dije que te habías resfriado y que si había algún problema que te quedaras esta noche ya que está particularmente fría-.dijo Tony acariciándole el pelo.- Me dijo que no había problema por ser viernes, igual ella todavía no llegaba a casa y probablemente se demoraría. Le envié una foto contigo en el sofá, llegado el caso que no me creyera. Casi muere de la ternura.

-Oye - reclamó Peter sonrojado.

-Mírala si no me crees- dijo Tony sonriendo.

Tony le acercó el celular en donde solo se veía sus pies entre la pila de cojines que almacenó alrededor de él. Genial, parecía una pelota gigante. Pero había hecho que Tony riera, así que no había problema.

-Deberías tomar una ducha caliente. Eso te ayudará a combatir el resfrió. Tomas algo y te vas directo a la cama.

-No quiero dormir tan temprano-dijo Peter haciendo pucheros.

-Lo sé, pero generalmente la pastilla que tomas para el malestar provoca somnolencia. Es bueno dormir de vez en cuando temprano- dijo Tony

Tony le besó la frente mientras lo llevaba a su cuarto. Peter nunca había estado ahí antes. Generalmente sus besos se daban en el taller o en el sofa de la sala pero nunca subían, para evitar llegar mas allá. Esa cama traía los deseos reprimidos de Peter con mas intensidad que nunca pero un segundo estornudo cortó cualquier línea de pensamiento siguiente.

-Tengo una tina aquí y me tomará unos 10 minutos llenarla. Espérame aquí.

Peter se dirigió a la cama mientras se volvía a arropar con la cobija térmica. Se hizo una bolita mientras giraba en la cama. Que cómoda era. Y tenia impregnada el olor de Tony. Esto no estaba ayudando para nada. Quería estar muy pronto en esa cama con Tony haciendo cosas mas interesantes que dormir.

Escuchó a Tony llamándolo, así que con mucho pesar se bajó de la cama. Demorando un poco más la estadía y dejó la cobija encima. Igual, no tendría que usarla en el baño. Cuando entró vio que Tony ya había organizado la tina. Estaba iluminada tenuemente y los vapores del agua caliente hacían estragos en el cuerpo frío de Peter. Tony se encontraba a un lado de la tina mirando a Peter intensamente con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Espero que te agrade el baño. Es algo sencillo pero la idea es quitarte el frío del cuerpo.

-Gracias, Tony, no es para tanto - respondió Peter acercándose a la tina y probando un poco el agua. Se encontraba en la temperatura perfecta. Sintió que Tony lo seguía mirando.

-¿Seguro que esta no es una excusa barata para verme desnudo? - Preguntó Peter con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Tony mientras reía y lo tomaba de la mano acercándolo a su cuerpo- aunque créeme que te imaginaré. Saldré mientras te tomas el baño.

-¿A dónde iras? - preguntó Peter con ojos tristes.

-No pongas esa cara, solo estaré en el taller. Cuando termines de bañarte le dices a Friday y te acompañaré mientras te quedas dormido.

-¿Dormiré aquí contigo? -preguntó Peter pasándole la mano a lo largo del pecho de Tony.

-No, dormirás en un cuarto que queda finalizando el pasillo. Es lo mejor.

Peter miró a Tony a los ojos. Su cuerpo clamaba por Tony , pero entendía su afán de que fuera algo especial para los dos. Así que no insistió mas. Aunque una idea cruzó por su mente.

-Está bien. No discutiré lo de dormir juntos. Pero dime que te bañarás conmigo.

Tony miró fijamente a Peter. Se veía la duda en sus ojos. Peter sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Para terminarlo de convencer empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Era bastante consciente de la mirada de Tony sobre sí y tuvo la inseguridad de sentirse desnudo. Pero empezó a acomodarse en la tina , abrazando sus rodillas y levantando la mirada hacia Tony.

-Una tina realmente grande para alguien tan pequeño-dijo Peter recostando su cara en sus rodillas mientras bajo su mirada hacia la espuma.

Escucho un sonido metálico y al levantar la mirada vio que Tony se estaba retirando el cinturón. Cuando la hebilla resonó en el piso,Peter sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

-Ya que insistes... -respondió Tony mientras seguía quitándose la ropa.

Había algo hipnótico en la escena que se estaba desarrollando al frente suyo. Siempre tuvo que imaginar como sería tener a Tony desnudo al frente de él y ahora era como uno de sus sueños. Su cuerpo tenía las cicatrices de batallas pasadas, pero no quitaba que se veía firme y musculoso como se sentía sobre la ropa. Y para Peter era el cuerpo más perfecto que había visto sobre la faz de la Tierra. Se acerco a la tina y se acomodó frente a Peter, siseando un poco al sentir el calor del agua.

-Quedó un poco caliente el agua, ¿cierto? -dijo Tony mirándolo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Para mí esta perfecta, aunque yo ya me sentía al borde de la hipotermia.

Tony abrió las piernas . Peter aprovechó y estiró las suyas al punto de tocar el cuerpo de Tony con sus piernas. Tony lo miraba con una ceja levantada sin que la sonrisa ladeada que enloquecía a Peter abandonara su rostro. Peter solo soltaba pequeñas risas en medio de sus nervios por sentir la piel mojada y desnuda de Tony en sus pies y su atrevimiento.

-¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Peter mientras seguía moviendo sus pies sobre el abdomen y las piernas de Tony.

-Nada. Solo tomamos un baño. -dijo Tony recostándose un poco en la bañera haciendo soniditos de gusto. - Aunque deberías remojarte un poco mas.

-¿Me ayudas? -preguntó Peter mientras volvió a recoger las piernas y se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Tony. Sintió como el cuerpo de Tony reaccionaba ante la cercanía de los cuerpos.

-Juegas sucio, Peter. -dijo Tony con la voz entrecortada.

-Simplemente es un baño, Tony. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

Tony abrazó a Peter fuertemente. Peter se quedó quieto buscando no torturar más a Tony. Levantó una mano libre y empezó a acariciar uno de los brazos de Tony. Cerró los ojos , disfrutando de ese momento. Sí, era un momento bastante íntimo. Se supone que al ser Spiderman él estaba a salvo de la mayor parte del peligro que la gente común y corriente estaba expuesto. Pero solo se sentía seguro al lado de Tony. Se estaba sintiendo somnoliento y empezó a sentir que el agua se ponía cada vez más fría.

-Aunque me encanta tenerte así, ya es hora de que salgas. Sabes que originalmente hicimos esto por tu resfriado. No queremos aumentarlo-dijo Tony en el oído de Peter.

Peter asintió mientras se levantaba de la tina. Se cubrió con la toalla mientras Tony le alcanzaba algo de ropa limpia. Un buzo y sudadera algo grandes junto con ropa interior. Al terminar de cambiarse observó que Tony solo tenía puesta una sudadera.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a dormir? -preguntó Tony

-Sí, realmente siento el cansancio en el cuerpo después del baño. -respondió Peter.

Tony asintió mientras acompañó a Peter al final del pasillo a un cuarto sencillo con una cama llena de cobertores .

-Creo que exageras un poco. Con uno es suficiente.

-Nunca son suficientes si tienes un resfriado inminente-dijo Tony mientras se recostaba en la cama. Golpeó dos veces la cama para que Peter lo acompañara. Peter se recostó en el pecho de Tony. Sentía su olor inundando sus sentidos mientras el cansancio lo llevaba al sueño más dulce que había tenido en su vida.

\----------------------------------------------------

Tan pronto Tony sintió que Peter se quedó dormido,, se retiró a su cuarto. Sentía el cansancio del día acumulándose en el cuerpo. Tan pronto se recostó en la cama, se quedó dormido como llevaba años no lo hacía. De manera inmediata.

Le sorprendió que cuando se despertó seguía estando oscuro. Miró el reloj y observó que eran las 2 y media de la mañana. Sintió que su cuerpo le pedía algo de comer. Se levantó y se colocó una camiseta. El frío de invierno era bastante inclemente y no quería enfermarse en esta época del año. Cuando estaba llegando a la cocina notó algunas luces encendidas. Peter,, pensó Tony. ¿Seguiría enfermo y no lo despertó ? Pero descubrió al chico comiendo una sopa instantánea en el mesón de la cocina. Él tampoco había comido la noche anterior y no había dicho nada. Peter hablaba mucho y siempre estaba pendiente de los demás pero con el mismo era bastante descuidado. Cosas como esas le hacían recordar a Steve. Pero ya no sentía el vacío en el pecho como antes, sino como un recuerdo bonito de una vida pasada . Se acercó a Peter y lo abrazó mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Sintió como Peter se sobresaltó un poco pero se relajaba mientras repartía besos. Se giró hasta estar frente a frente. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Esos ojos brillantes de Peter le daban vida a Tony. Sentía que eran un bálsamo para sus heridas. Le dio un beso lento sin profundizar mucho.

Terminó el beso y se dirigió a la alacena en búsqueda de una sopa instantánea para él . La puso en el microondas y se sentó al lado de Peter mientras esperaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor? -preguntó Tony acariciando el rostro de Peter.

-Mucho mejor. Necesitaba dormir algo. Pero el hambre me despertó. -dijo Peter mientras seguía comiendo su sopa.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste y hubiera pedido algo? -dijo Tony mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa y su rostro en la mano y observaba a Peter comer.

-Llegué muy cansado anoche, ,la verdad, y el baño me distrajo mucho - dijo Peter

-Sabes que no te voy a decir no, y menos con comida, Peter. Sé que te incomoda que te haga regalos caros y a toda hora, , pero con comida no seas así. Por favor. -le recriminó Tony mientras el sonido del microondas lo hizo levantarse.

Sintió la mirada de Peter en cada paso que daba. Sí, lo había dicho algo brusco. Pero realmente odiaba que los demás pasaran necesidad cuando él tenía los medios para ayudarlos. Y en mayor medida, si eran sus parejas. Se congeló un poco por el pensamiento. Pareja. Peter era su pareja. Sus mejillas se sentían arder ante el pensamiento. Carraspeó un poco y se sentó nuevamente al lado de Peter sin levantar la mirada.

-Lo siento, Tony. Tienes razón. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a que estén tan pendientes de mí. Tía May hace lo que puede, pero igual ella no está siempre y...

-Te entiendo, y lamentó si fui algo duro. Solo tenlo en cuenta para la próxima, ¿sí? - lo interrumpió Tony mientras empezaba a devorar su sopa.

Peter esperó en silencio mientras Tony terminaba su comida. Era un silencio bastante agradable el que se había establecido en la cocina. De repente, Peter saltó de su silla y empezó a dar brincos mientras se dirigía a la ventana cercana.

-Está nevando, Tony!- gritó Peter con su cara brillando por el deleite.

Tony terminó su sopa y se dirigió dónde estaba Peter observando la nevada. Era suave, pero poco a poco la ciudad iba llenándose de nieve por todos lados. En medio de su contemplación, notó que ya estaban cerca de Navidad (época que odiaba con toda su alma) y observó el reflejo que ofrecía el vidrio del ventanal. Peter con su cara de inocencia y él con su cara de viejo. Suspiró y le dio un beso en la frente a Peter.

-Te amo-dijo Peter realmente bajito.

Tony quedó congelado en medio del beso. Se apoyó en su frente mientras cerraba los ojos y de sus labios salia un suspiro entrecortado.

-Sé que hay cosas de las que todavía no estás seguro, pero yo te amo. Y es lo único que me importa ahora.-continuo diciendo Peter casi como en un susurro.

Abrazó fuertemente a Tony. Y Tony sintió que algo se quebró dentro de sí. No merecía a Peter. Nunca había sentido ese tipo de amor. Y, sin embargo,, quería ser merecedor de ese amor. Quería ser digno para Peter. Sentía que una parte de él ya era de Peter. Pero no se sentía seguro de decir que lo amaba. Sin embargo, quería mostrarle que él sí sentía algo por él. No solo cariño. Sino algo más allá de las palabras que él no podía explicar.

Lo besó fuertemente y lo tomó de una mano.

-¿Tienes sueño? - Preguntó Tony

-La verdad no mucho, ¿por qué? -Preguntó a su vez Peter curioso.

-Acompáñame entonces.

-¿A dónde?-Preguntó nuevamente Peter

-A mi habitación.


	11. Territorio virgen (parte 2)

Mientras se dirigían a su habitación, pasó algo que no le pasaba en años. Tony se sintió nervioso. Él ya no era virgen, y por lo que sabía de Peter él tampoco. Pero este era territorio virgen para los dos. No sabía ni cómo comenzar. Suspiró largamente mientras recuperaba algo de compostura. Al llegar al lado de la cama, tomó a Peter de los brazos e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.   
—¿Estás seguro de dar este paso conmigo, Peter—? preguntó Tony buscando algo de duda en los ojos de Peter. Solo que no esperaba la mezcla de sentimientos que ellos expresaban y el deseo tenía la palabra en ese momento.   
—Dios, sí. — respondió Peter en un susurro.   
Tony se quitó la sudadera junto con la camisa y empezó a besar a Peter poco a poco mientras lo iba empujando encima de la cama. Al caer Peter, le quitó el buzo y siguió besándolo. Empezó a bajar por su cuello, mientras sus manos iban explorando el cuerpo del chico. Quería saber que le gustaba a Peter, que disfrutara lo mejor que pudiera esta experiencia. Mientras fue bajando por su pecho, pasó sus manos por debajo de las piernas de Peter, las levantó y se acomodó en medio de ellas. Con esto se aseguraba que se podía mover con un poco más de libertad.   
Los pequeños suspiros entrecortados del chico llenaban el silencio de la habitación y el deseo de Tony.   
—Dime que te gusta Peter. La idea es que tú también lo disfrutes. — dijo Tony mientras repartía besos a lo largo del pecho de Peter.   
—Lo que estás haciendo está perfecto— respondió Peter en medio de gemidos.   
—Vamos Peter, no me digas que descubrí como mantenerte en silencio por un buen rato— se burló Tony mientras volvía a subir para poder ver a Peter a la cara.   
Peter abrió los ojos, los cuales bajo la poca luz que entraba a la habitación los hacia ver totalmente negros y Tony sintió un tirón de deseo en su entrepierna. Ya casi, se decía, espera solo un poco más.   
Pero Peter no dijo nada, se quedó expectante mientras levantaba una mano y la dirigía al pecho de Tony. Sintió un escalofrío que recorrió por toda su espalda. Tomó las manos de Peter y las apoyó sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándolas, mientras bajaba a besar de manera salvaje a Peter. Quería escucharlo gimiendo, quería sentirse dentro de su cuerpo, quería demasiadas cosas que se volvían una bruma de pensamientos que le nublaban la razón.   
Sintió como Peter se arqueaba contra su cuerpo, así que pasó una mano bajo su espalda y mantuvo su espalda arqueada haciendo que sus entrepiernas quedaran mucho más cerca. Tony empezó a moverse lentamente de manera cadenciosa. El frío que hacía en el exterior no se comparaba con el fuego que sentía en esos momentos por sus venas. La anticipación lo estaba enloqueciendo.   
Sintiendo que no podría aguantar mucho más, se separó de Peter.   
—¿Quieres estar arriba o …?— preguntó Tony mirando a Peter.   
—Prefiero que esta vez estés arriba. — dijo Peter rápidamente.   
—¿Estás seguro? Porque por mí no hay problema—volvió a cuestionar Tony.   
—Totalmente seguro. Confío en ti, Tony.   
A pesar de todo, Tony sintió un ramalazo de ternura. Este chico era su perdición. Le retiró la ropa interior a Peter, buscó el lubricante que tenía cerca a la cama y empezó a aplicar generosamente tanto en sus manos como en Peter. No podría evitar el dolor, pero al menos quería que fuera lo menos posible. Se acomodó sobre Peter y empezó a besarlo nuevamente. Con una mano, empezó a masturbar su miembro mientras que con la otra empezaba a introducir un dedo en el interior de Peter. Sintió como el chico perdía algo de dureza en su entrepierna, pero seguía tocándolo y besándolo dejando que se acostumbrara a la presencia extraña.   
Hizo el mismo proceso con otros dos dedos más, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Ese tipo de intrusión no sería fácil, por muy flexible que el chico fuera. Cuando sintió que el chico empezaba a moverse contra sus dedos, los retiró y empezó a retirarse la ropa interior.   
—Si te duele mucho me avisas, ¿ok? Solo me dices y me detendré.   
—Dios Tony solo hazlo—gimió el chico debajo de él.   
Tony se acomodó en medio de las piernas de Peter. Ubicó la entrada de Peter y fue introduciendo su miembro poco a poco. Observaba fijamente la cara del chico, observando cualquier expresión de dolor hasta que empezó a sentir el calor en el interior de Peter. Cerró los ojos y empezó a temblar ligeramente. Tenía que controlarse o empezaría a moverse sobre Peter como una bestia. Suspiró temblorosamente y siguió entrando en Peter lentamente hasta el fin.   
Cuando se introdujo totalmente en Peter, esperó que el chico dijera algo. Pero Peter seguía con sus ojos cerrados, los puños apretados en cada lado de su cabeza y sin decir nada. Tony empezó a besarlo .   
—Estoy esperando que me digas que hacer, Peter—dijo Tony contra los labios de Peter.   
Finalmente, Peter abrió los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.   
—Lo siento, estaba concentrado en otra cosa— respondió Peter   
—¿Debería sentirme ofendido?— dijo Tony alzando una ceja.   
—En realidad estaba pensando en no venirme demasiado rápido.   
Tony soltó una risita y besó nuevamente a Peter   
—Peter, por favor. No puedo aguantar más.   
—Muévete—suplicó Peter.   
Tony empezó a moverse lentamente mientras Peter empezaba a gemir debajo suyo. Peter pasó los brazos sobre la espalda de Tony en un semi abrazo mientras empezaba a moverse al ritmo suyo. En algún punto del movimiento, Peter gimió más duro y Tony se sobresaltó.   
—¿Qué hiciste—preguntó Peter.   
—¿Qué? -respondió Tony medio desorientado.   
-Sentí algo diferente. Se sintió demasiado bien.   
—Entonces si no me interrumpes, se sentirá muchísimo mejor— dijo Tony y empezó a moverse más rápido. Apoyó su frente en la de Peter mientras lo besaba desesperadamente. No importaba que los ruidos de la cama se mezclaban con los gemidos de Peter. No importaba que tanta actividad los tenía sudando y con sensación pegajosa en el cuerpo. Solo importaba que el fuego de Peter estaba llenando el interior de Tony. Que tenerlo así en sus brazos sintiendo el borde del orgasmo acercándose era algo que estaba más allá de las palabras. Y sintiendo como Peter se contraía alrededor de su miembro fue su perdición. Se vino en Peter con tal fuerza que perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta de su consciencia. Cuando abrió los ojos, Peter se encontraba acariciando su cabeza distraídamente. Tony se giró a un lado de Peter.   
—Lo siento, creo que me dormí—dijo Tony dándole un beso en la frente a Peter.   
—Somos dos. No fue mucho en realidad, pero…— respondió Peter girándose hasta quedar frente a Tony.   
Tony abrazó a Peter fuertemente.   
—Mañana no me podré mover— dijo Peter después de un rato abrazados.   
Tony rió suavemente.   
—Para ser un chico que puede parar un bus con sus manos te quejas mucho   
—Tonyyy— respondió Peter haciendo pucheros.   
—No te preocupes. Por ahora descansa, mañana será otro día. En realidad, más tarde.   
Peter rió contra el pecho de Tony. No era la posición más cómoda pero ya la inconsciencia lo iba arrastrando de a poco. Hasta que un pensamiento interrumpió su letargo.   
—¿Peter?   
—Dime.   
—Sé que no te contesté lo que me dijiste en la cocina. Y no quiero que pienses que no siento nada por ti. Es solo que este sentimiento es nuevo para mí y no quiero darte ilusiones sobre algo que ni yo tengo claro.   
Peter se quedó en silencio y Tony temió que se hubiera quedado dormido. No se sentía capaz de volverlo a decir en la mañana.   
—Lo sé, Tony. No te preocupes. Sé que no es fácil para ti después de todo lo que has pasado y en las circunstancias en las que estamos. — respondió Peter levantando la mirada hacia Tony— Yo sabía todo esto y sin embargo aquí estoy. No te sientas presionado en darme una respuesta. Solo tenemos el ahora. Eso es lo que importa.   
Tony volvió a abrazar a Peter como respuesta. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad. Algún día el miedo se iría y podría decir esas palabras que lo habían herido tantas veces ya. 

\----------------- 

Peter se despertó mentalmente en paz, pero físicamente muerto. El resfrío no había evolucionado fuerte (gracias a Dios) pero lo que pasó en la madrugada había hecho funcionar hasta músculos que no sabía que tenía. Se giró en la cama y vio que se encontraba vacía. Le dio algo de tiempo para recostarse y pensar un poco. Definitivamente el sexo no era para nada lo que el creía que era. Ahora entendía por qué no sentía nada con Michelle. Definitivamente esto era otro nivel. Otro tipo de experiencia.   
Había estado demasiado nervioso como para pensar algo y solo se dejó guiar por Tony quien parecía bastante tranquilo a pesar de las circunstancias. Sin embargo, lo que sintió fue tan apabullante que se quedó sin palabras. Literalmente no sabía que decir. Solo se dedicó a sentir. Empezó a moverse lentamente para saber qué le dolía y qué no. Se levantó de la cama y notó que tenía una leve cojera. En situaciones como estas, agradecía curarse rápido. Se colocó la ropa interior y el buzo e iba a salir de la habitación cuando notó que Tony iba llegando con una bandeja de sándwiches y algo de jugo.   
—¿Ya te vas y me abandonas? — dijo Tony   
—Ya conseguí lo que buscaba así que...   
Tony dejó la bandeja en una mesa cercana y besó a Peter hasta dejarlo sin aliento.   
—Lo tomo con que ya no quieres repetir lo de esta mañana. Es una lástima, porque tenía ciertas ideas contigo … — dijo Tony dejando las palabras al viento observando a Peter socarronamente.   
Peter rió fuertemente mientras su miembro latía en reconocimiento a la promesa de Tony.   
—¡Tony! — dijo Peter nerviosamente mientras Tony lo besaba lentamente en el cuello.   
—Creo que deberías comer algo— dijo Tony parando y levantando nuevamente la bandeja para llevarla a la cama.   
Peter lo siguió y notó lo hambriento que estaba. Empezó a comer rápidamente y se quedaron en silencio en sus propios pensamientos. Luego Peter recordó por qué salía de la habitación.   
—¿Qué hora es?   
—En realidad es temprano. Son las 8 de la mañana. — respondió Tony dándole un mordisco a susándwich.   
—No sé por qué pensaba que era mucho más tarde. Tengo que llamar a May. —dijo Peter   
—Ya hablé con ella. Le comenté que habías amanecido algo apaleado por la gripa que lo mejor era dejarte dormir. Al parecer ella también salió anoche y no puso mucha pega. Dijo que haría lo mismo y que se verían en la tarde. — respondió Tony.   
—Bueno. May sigue siendo joven. Y tengo entendido que la oficina donde trabaja fomenta mucho la integración entre compañeros de trabajo—dijo Peter.   
—Lo haces sonar como cosa de ancianos— dijo Tony con una sonrisa.   
—Para nada—respondió Peter sonriendo— solo me parece cómico.   
—¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Tony.   
—La gripa está controlada. Menos mal— dijo Peter sonriendo traviesamente.   
—Sabes que no te pregunto por la gripa, aunque gracias por la actualización. — dijo Tony   
—Bien, puedo caminar que es lo importante.   
Tony rió fuertemente.   
—A veces sales con unas cosas. — dijo Tony sacudiendo la cabeza.   
En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Tony. Tony respondió rápidamente.   
—¿Diga? Ah, sí, General. Vi la llamada, pero me encontraba ocupado, actualíceme.   
Giró para ver a Peter, levantó un dedo indicando que no se demoraba y salió de la habitación. Asumía que era el General Ross. Algo desagradable se instaló en las entrañas de Peter. Si él llamaba era por una razón. Y sin querer poner nombre a esa razón termino de desayunar. Bueno, igual Tony estaba con él, ¿cierto?   
Quería convencerse que era solo miedos infundados. Pero él era Peter Parker. Su suerte era demasiado impredecible para tenerle confianza. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana donde vio la ciudad cubierta de nieve. Era tan hermoso todo. Dejó los pensamientos negativos a un lado. No había pasado nada y él ya estaba imaginándose dramas innecesarios. Era mejor terminar de pasar el día con Tony. Lo demás podía esperar.


	12. Unidos

Y las llamadas seguían llegando cada vez más. Al parecer había pasado algo que hacía que el general estuviera en contacto continuo con Tony. Pero Tony no decía nada. Peter espero, haciendo que las llamadas eran como cualquier otra, pero un día no se pudo aguantar y se lo pregunto directamente a Tony.

-¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó Peter mientras Tony estaba leyendo unos documentos.

-No ha pasado nada. ¿Por qué preguntas? - respondió Tony sin levantar la mirada de los documentos.

Peter se levantó tan rápido que la silla se fue para atrás. No había sido su intención, pero sintió que el mal humor lo había hecho reaccionar violentamente y le hervía la sangre.

-No soy estúpido, Tony, he visto como el general ha estado llamando últimamente. Quiero saber qué pasa.

Vio como Tony suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia él. En momentos como esos, odiaba que lo mirara de esa manera. Como si fuera el chico adolescente demasiado impaciente por la vida.

-Lo siento, Peter, no te creo estúpido. Es solo que es algo complejo el tema y no quería decirte nada hasta que supiera un poco más.

Peter sintió que su mal humor disminuía, pero seguía teniendo la espinita clavada en su pecho.

-Igual sigues sin decirme qué es-reclamó Peter.

-Friday, por favor despliega las fotos enviadas por el general Ross –dijo Tony

En ese momento ante Peter salieron una recopilación de fotos del resto de los vengadores. Tenían a todo el equipo ubicado en algún lugar del mundo.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Peter mientras se acercaba para tener un mejor vistazo de las fotos.

-Esto es de lo que tanto me ha estado hablando últimamente el general. Ya los tienen ubicados y prácticamente han iniciado acercamientos con ellos. Falta Bruce. Nadie logra saber realmente dónde fue a parar- empezó a contar Tony mientras se acercaba detrás de Peter y lo abrazaba- No te quería contar porque no hay muchas cosas concretas aún y no es un tema que quiera discutir contigo.

-Pero, Tony, sabes que así sea algo que no tenga importancia, yo quiero saber que pasa contigo. Tantas llamadas y no me decías nada-dijo Peter mientras tocaba suavemente el brazo de Tony que lo estaba rodeando.

-Lo siento, de verdad que sí. Hay algo sospechoso en el general y no sé todavía qué es. Me parece raro este nuevo interés en el proyecto de los Vengadores. No sé qué planea y me tiene algo nervioso.

-Lamento haber hecho una pataleta por esto-dijo Peter haciendo un puchero y recostándose un poco más en Tony.

Sintió el pecho de Tony vibrar por la risa. Amaba estos momentos. Estaban tan juntos y se sentía tan cómodo.

-Señor, lamento interrumpirlo, pero Ray se encuentra en la entrada y pide hablar un momento con usted. ¿Lo hago pasar?

-Sí, dile que siga- respondió Tony separándose de Peter – Levanta la silla, ¿quieres?

Peter frunció el ceño. Genial, lo que hacía falta. Definitivamente ese no era su día.

Antes de levantar la silla, recordó que la foto de ellos dos se encontraba en el escritorio. Guardo la foto por si las dudas y levantó la silla. Escuchó que Ray saludaba a Tony y se sentó nuevamente en el escritorio a tratar de estudiar. Se colocó unos audífonos, sabiendo que si no lo hacía eventualmente trataría de oír lo que estaban hablando y no haría nada. Pero ni bien se colocó los audífonos, sintió un toque en el hombro que lo sobresalto. Era Ray mirándolo directamente.

-¡Hola, Peter! -saludó efusivamente Ray mientras lo abrazaba apretadamente desde la silla.

Peter se quedó sin saber qué hacer más allá de responderle de manera entrecortada un rápido hola. Busco a Tony con la mirada, el cual tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pasaba a despedirme de Tony y me dice que te encuentras aquí. Tenía que saludarte. ¿Cómo va todo? -dijo rápidamente Ray ubicándose en una silla cercana a Peter.

-Pues, bien. No ha pasado mucho realmente- respondió Peter todavía inseguro de que decir. Se sentía algo incómodo con la presencia de Ray.

-Oh, por Dios, no me habías dicho nada Tony. ¿Ya están juntos? - preguntó Ray mirando exaltadamente a Tony mientras daba pequeños brincos desde su asiento.

Peter sintió su cara ardiendo de la vergüenza mientras Tony rodaba los ojos.

-Dios, Ray, ten cuidado. Sabes que esto no es un tema casual. -dijo Tony bastante serio.

-Lo siento, me emocioné de más. Tienes razón. Aunque yo también tenía razón, ¿cierto?- dijo Ray mirando divertido a Tony.

Esta vez fue el turno de Tony de sonrojarse un poco. Peter estaba algo confundido por el rumbo de la conversación. ¿De qué estarían hablando? En ese momento, sonó el teléfono de Tony.

-Alo, Pepper? - Sí, claro, tengo tiempo, dime.

Giró sobre sus talones y los dejó a los dos solos en el taller. Peter no sabía qué hacer. Odiaba esas situaciones donde no sabías que decir y sentía la presión del silencio por cada segundo que pasaba. Al parecer Ray tenía algo en mente.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte ni nada por el estilo. Y no te preocupes. Guardaré muy bien el secreto de los dos. - dijo Ray mirando fijamente a Peter.

Peter asintió brevemente, pero no dijo nada.

-No te preocupes por mí, ¿ok? Yo solo soy amigo de Tony.

Peter rió. No podía enojarse con Ray. Era de esas personas tan carismáticas que no podías odiarlas ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

-Está bien. Lo tendré en cuenta – respondió Peter finalmente.

-¿Qué has planeado regalarle a Tony de Navidad?- preguntó Ray de repente, cambiando el tema.

-Realmente no he pensado en nada. Falta un mes, ¿no?

-Es cierto, pero siendo Tony ahora tu novio, ¿no crees que deberías regalarle algo muy especial? - preguntó Ray curioso

Peter se quedó en blanco. Primero, no había pensado en Tony como su novio. Le daba un aire muy formal a todo. Segundo, no había tomado en cuenta esa fecha.

-No había pensado realmente en eso. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas no sé qué darle. Él ya lo tiene todo.

-No es cierto, chico. Puede ser que alguien como Tony pueda tener muchas cosas materiales, pero los regalos que más perduran son los que se entregan desde el corazón. Sé que encontraras algo que regalarle.

En ese momento, Tony hizo acto de presencia en el taller interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Me perdí de algo? - preguntó Tony a ambos

-En realidad ya me iba. Espero que la pases muy bien. Nos estaremos hablando. - se despidió Ray rápidamente de ambos con un movimiento de mano y saliendo alegremente directo al ascensor. Peter y Tony se quedaron viéndolo irse.

-Estaba pensando, ¿qué harás en Navidad? - preguntó Peter rompiendo el silencio.

-La verdad, lo mismo que todos los años. Estar aquí hasta que pase. ¿Por? -dijo Tony

-Oh, ya veo. En realidad, May había dicho algo de reunirnos en la casa. Algo bastante familiar. No sé si te interesaría- mintió rápidamente Peter.

-Me lo pensaré- dijo Tony sentándose nuevamente en su escritorio.

Peter se dirigió a su escritorio también mientras sacaba nuevamente la foto. Mientras la observaba, su mente se llenaba con la determinación de darle el mejor regalo de navidad a Tony. Averiguaría de una manera u otra como conseguirlo.

\------------------

Tony sentía que últimamente Peter estaba muy raro. Si bien era cierto que haberlo hecho por primera vez hacia que ahora parecieran en luna de miel aprovechando cualquier momento para estar los dos juntos. Y se sentía bastante bien. Pero aparte de esas ocasiones, Peter parecía distante. No sabía si la visita de Ray o enterarse de las llamadas del general habían sido el detonante.

Sin embargo, en este momento, parecía que estaba de muy buen humor y quería aprovecharlo. Hicieron el amor lentamente disfrutando el contraste del frío de invierno con la calidez de la piel de Peter. Y a pesar que las responsabilidades se le acumulaban, quería sentir el roce de esa piel juvenil sobre la yema de sus dedos una vez más.

Cuando terminaron, Pepper ya estaba llamándolo nuevamente acosándolo con unos asuntos del trabajo, pues quería estar libre para Navidad. A decir verdad, en esta Navidad todos parecían tener un plan menos él. Se levantó de la cama, le dio un beso a un durmiente Peter y se colocó una sudadera para dirigirse al taller a revisar que era lo realmente urgente.

Ni bien llevaba diez minutos observando el papeleo sobre algunas modificaciones que había pedido el general Ross para la nueva sede de los Vengadores cuando sintió como unas pequeñas manos se apoyaban en sus hombros.

-¿Mucho trabajo? -preguntó Peter suavemente.

-En realidad es Pepper. Le asigné al General que en cuestiones de presupuesto se comunicara con Pepper, pero ahora la que me enloquece en llamadas es ella. No sé si fue buena idea.

Peter rió suavemente mientras se sentó en las piernas de Tony.

-¿Te puedo acompañar? - dijo Peter meciendo ligeramente las piernas.

-Claro, me encanta que me acompañes, además de paso me abrigas. Está haciendo frio. -respondió Tony recostándose en la silla y ampliando un poco más el documento para poderlo leer mejor.

-¿Por qué no usas buzo si sabes que se encuentra haciendo frio? - dijo Peter curioso

-Supongo que es costumbre. Eventualmente me hubiera cubierto, pero me ahorraste la pereza. Así que en últimas es culpa tuya-dijo Tony

Peter rió fuertemente mientras se giraba quedando frente a Tony.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Peter alzando una ceja

-Perdonado, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. Me malacostumbras demasiado.

Peter sacudió su cabeza. Miró tiernamente a Tony y mientras acariciaba su mejilla le daba un casto beso en los labios.

-Cambiando de tema, creo que ya te había comentado, pero mi tía realizara una cena el día de Navidad y quería confirmar que estarías allá.

Tony suspiró. Realmente odiaba la navidad por muchos motivos, aunque prefería pasarla con ellos que la gran soledad de su casa.

-Está bien. Llevaré algo para tu tía de agradecimiento.

-No es necesario, Tony, es solo una comida.

-De todas maneras, es por educación. Uno debe llevar algo para agradecer la invitación.

Observó cómo Peter giró los ojos y lo nalgueó ligeramente.

-No seas grosero, muchachito, que un mayor te está educando.

Peter rió mientras besaba nuevamente a Tony.

-Después dices que yo te acomplejo por mi edad y sales con comentarios como estos. Pero Tony en serio, quiero estar en Navidad contigo.

-Lo sé. Yo también. No te preocupes, estaré ahí.

-Ok. Te veré ese día.

Peter empezó a levantarse de la silla y Tony se quedó mirándolo.

-Pero Navidad es en 2 días.

-Oh, sí, pero entre la decoración y que Ned me pidió el favor para hacer unas cosas no podré venir en estos días. Es por eso que nos veremos hasta Navidad. Será a las 8 pm. Sé puntual. Eso también es educación.

Tony sonrió.

-Está bien. Eso haré.

Peter se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de partir. Definitivamente serían días largos sin Peter.

\--------

Se llenó de trabajo hasta el tope. Ahora que no solo Pepper lo acosaba por Navidad, sino que Happy había pedido el día libre, él tenía que dejar también el espacio disponible para estar puntual en la casa de los Parker. Además, sacó tiempo libre para llevar un buen vino para May y un regalo para ambos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para ese día. Y sin darse cuenta había llegado la hora. Se sentía nervioso. No sabía qué hacer en este tipo de fechas en las cuales generalmente rumiaba en medio de su soledad. Había dejado de asistir a fiestas con mucha gente porque sentía que en cualquier momento el vacío en su pecho lo haría llorar en medio de todo el mundo y no era algo que quisiera ver en la prensa. Ahora que sentía que sus piezas estaban más unidas que en días anteriores, algunos fantasmas les gustaba empezar a merodear llenando de tristeza sus pensamientos.

Pero no, le debía algo de alegría al chico. No era culpa de él las desdichas ocurridas en años anteriores. Debía mirar al futuro. Con eso en mente, le envió un mensaje a Peter diciendo que iba en camino y se subió a un carro rumbo a Queens.

En el camino observaba la gente pasar de camino a sus casas con la nieve empezando a cubrir ligeramente la calle. Estacionó lo más cerca que pudo a la casa y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Tocó la puerta con los nervios incrementados y lo recibió Pepper en la puerta.

-Tony querido, sigue.

Tony dio un paso atrás mirando nuevamente la puerta y el pasillo.

-Yo que sepa tú no vives en Queens.

-No seas tonto y sigue- dijo Pepper con una sonrisa en los labios arrastrando a Tony dentro del apartamento.

En la sala se encontraban Happy y Rhodes tomando unos tragos y lo saludaron al verlo.

-Miren quien decidió llegar al fin-dijo Pepper empujando a Tony en la sala.

-¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? - dijo Tony mirándolos incriminatoriamente.

-Peter nos invitó. Así que te aguantas-dijo Rhodes cruzando los brazos mientras se acomodaba más en el sillón. A su lado Happy soltó unas risitas con las mejillas rojas producto del alcohol en su sangre.

-No le sirvas más a Happy o terminará la fiesta antes de empezar- le susurró Tony a Pepper quien soltó una carcajada.

-Déjalo, es Navidad. No seas amargado- dijo Pepper sonriendo.

-En serio, ¿qué hacen aquí? - preguntó nuevamente Tony a Pepper.

En ese momento tía May hizo acto de presencia en la sala.

-Dios, Tony, que pena no recibirte. Estaba aprovechando que había terminado la comida para poder arreglarme antes que tú llegaras. Eres el único que faltaba.

-¿Los invitaron antes que a mí? Peter me dijo que a las 8 pm

-Sí, pero decidieron llegar un poco antes. En realidad, todo esto lo armó Peter junto con la señorita Potts. Yo solo colaboré con la comida.

-Esto es para ti, May- dijo Tony alcanzando el vino que había traído de obsequio.

-Muchas gracias. Adoro este vino. Eres un amor.

-Y traje regalos para ustedes dos. No sabía que estaban los demás- dijo Tony mirando acusadoramente a los otros.

-Yo ya me cobré el mío- dijo Pepper

-Pepper cobró el mío-dijo Happy

-No te preocupes viejo, yo cobrare el mío después- respondió Rhodes- Igual hoy trajimos nuestros respectivos regalos.

-Manada de aprovechados – dijo Tony.

Observó el pequeño árbol de Navidad el cual se veía más pequeño junto a la pila de regalos que tenía. Mientras se dirigía a acomodar los regalos, escuchó a May tocando la puerta de Peter.

-Peter, querido. Ya llegó Tony. Sal a recibirlo.

El corazón de Tony dio un salto. Llevaba dos días sin ver a Peter y sentía como su cuerpo respondía. Agradeció que los demás estuvieran ahí, al menos le ayudarían un poco a distraerse.

En ese momento Peter salió con un traje bastante formal de la habitación, y detrás de él se encontraba Ned con su ropa mucho más normal y un sombrero. Había que admirar a un chico con la personalidad de Ned y su sombrero.

Pero su atención seguía fija en Peter. Dios, se veía perfecto. Su piel contrastaba con el negro del traje y esa corbata le daba un aire de formalidad que le sacaba el aliento. Debería estarlo cogiendo sin sentido contra el colchón de su habitación. Si era con ese traje muchísimo mejor.

El gritito de May lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, Dios Peter. Te ves tan adorable con ese traje

-Mayy , por favor- dijo Peter totalmente avergonzado.

-Te ves muy bien Peter- dijo Pepper saludándolo con un beso de mejilla.

-Gracias, Pepper.

Peter miró a Tony con la cara sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegra que vinieras.

-Me dijiste que lo hiciera así que lo hice. Aunque no me dijiste de los demás- dijo Tony levantando una ceja.

-Pensé que si sabías que era una reunión así inventarías una excusa y no vendrías. Igual sigue siendo una comida.

-Está bien. Solo porque eres tú no me enfadaré. Por ahora. Después me inventaré qué trabajo extra te daré- dijo Tony guiñándole un ojo a Peter

-Pasen todos a comer. Quedaremos algo justos pero lo importante es compartir en familia- dijo May empezando a servir.

En ese momento Tony se dio cuenta el hambre que tenía. En medio del ajetreo del día solo había tomado una taza de café y una dona en la mañana. Se ubicó en la pequeña mesa improvisada para las personas que se encontraban ahí. Era cierto, quedaban justos y empezaron a comer en medio de bromas. Pero Tony nunca se había sentido mejor. Así que esto era las Navidades en familia. Hubiera dado su dinero con tal de haber tenido esto con sus padres. Pero no era tiempo de lamentaciones. Aquí estaba su familia. Y eso era lo que importaba.

Al terminar, Peter se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y con gesto impaciente le dijo algo en el oído a su tía mientras se dirigía a su habitación arrastrando a Ned de paso.

-Bueno, termino de recoger aquí y empezamos con la entrega de regalos.

-¿Generalmente, la entrega de regalos no es hasta la medianoche? -preguntó Tony curioso

-Sí, pero Peter quiere hacerlo ya. No sé qué se trae entre manos. Últimamente ha llegado a su habitación y se encierra por horas. Creo que Ned lo ha estado ayudando.

\- ¿Le colaboro en algo, señora Parker? - preguntó Rhodes acercándose a ellos.

-Mejor dime May, pero no te preocupes. Hoy ustedes son los invitados. Eso sí, sería bueno empezar a servirnos unas copas de vino para que se sienta la festividad en el aire.

-Claro, May, lo que digas- dijo Rhodes buscando la botella de vino

-Claro, May lo que digas- repitió Tony en tono de burla.

-Dios, Tony, madura.

Tony soltó una carcajada mientras recibía la copa de vino que Rhodes le extendía. Se acomodaron nuevamente en la sala mientras May llamaba a Peter para empezar a repartir los regalos. Los chicos también le habían traído regalos a May y a Peter así que observo como los ojos de Peter resplandecían por el montón de regalos que tenía al frente de él. En lo personal, Tony le había obsequiado un día pago de spa a May y a Peter un portátil para que tirara esa chatarra a la que llamaba computador. Ned enloqueció con el regalo de Peter nombrando todas las características rápidamente mientras Peter abría sus ojos encantado.

-No era necesario esto, Tony – dijo Peter apenado.

-Sabes que no es nada, además es para el estudio. Lo necesitas. Siempre es bueno tener buenas herramientas de estudio.

-Ahora me da pena entregarte mi regalo.

-Oh, no Peter, tanto que has trabajado en él, entrégaselo.- dijo May

-Sí, Peter, dáselo. Sé que le gustara. - se unió Pepper

-Ahora tengo curiosidad de saber qué es- dijo Tony- tráelo, quiero ver.

-Está bien – dijo Peter mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación nuevamente junto con Ned.

-Mientras Peter trae tu regalo, te doy el mío- dijo May alcanzándole su regalo el cual era una caja de dulces alicorados los cuales estaban deliciosos. Ya Rhodes empezaba a acosarlo para robarle uno cuando Peter llego con el portátil de Ned y un microprocesador conectado a un cable. Parecía un Arduino*.

-No sabía que regalarte realmente. Es difícil regalarle algo a alguien que lo tiene todo me decía. Así que decidí pensar en que podía hacer para poder darte un buen regalo. Y en medio de tus trabajos me inspiré. Decidí crearte un pequeño programa el cual hace esto.

Peter tomó de la mano a Tony el cual lo llevó al frente del equipo. Efectivamente era un Arduino conectado al equipo. Esperó mientras Peter daba un par de clics en el código y empezó a sonar. Solo Peter podría hacerle un regalo así. De un momento a otro el pequeño aparato empezó a reproducir una canción que el reconocía perfectamente y amaba. Era de AC/DC llamada "Thunderstruck".

Mientras los demás lucían algo extrañados por el regalo, él estaba totalmente complacido. Peter había hecho esto solo para él. Era definitivamente el mejor regalo que él podía recibir en el mundo.

-Le pedí a Ned que me prestara no solo su portátil, sino que me enseñara a programar aquí. Lo demás fue pan comido. Bueno, en realidad no fue tan fácil. Pero al final lo logre. ¿Te gustó?

Mientras la canción iba llegando a su fin, Tony se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Que si le había gustado? Era el mejor regalo que le había dado. Abrazó fuertemente a Peter y se recordó que no podía besarlo al frente de todo el mundo, pero ganas no le faltaban.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho- dijo Tony con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hey, me ofende esa afirmación. Yo te he hecho muy buenos regalos, Tony – dijo Rhodes desde el sillón señalándolo acusadoramente con la copa de vino

Pepper lo golpeó en un brazo mientras todos reían. Este era un día que Tony nunca olvidaría. Otra vez se sentía con la fuerza para agradecer de estar vivo, de poder vivir esto junto a gente que lo apreciaba. Ya no estaba solo. Ya no más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aclarar a la gente que no sepa , un arduino es un pequeño sistema compuesto de parte fisica ( el hardware) y el programa ( el software) . Combinandolos puedes lograr componer musica pero con sonidos de 8 bits. Algo bastante basico. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7n19H9MvliU EN este video pueden ver de primera mano no solo un arduino ( para que se hagan una mejor idea) sino el intro de la cancion en cuestion. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2AC41dglnM esta es la cancion completa por si les interesa escucharla. No siendo mas, espero que les guste este capitulo.


	13. Revelaciones

Peter se encontraba feliz con su inicio de año. Ya estaba nuevamente en el colegio, con su rutina establecida de estudiante / Spiderman. Si bien era cierto que no era nada fácil, se había acoplado demasiado bien a la rutina. Y que la ayuda de Tony era más que bienvenida. Pero había días como hoy donde decidía que quería descansar un poco y solo estar con Tony. Y como si el día lo presintiera empezó a brillar el sol de una manera casi mágica. Era el inicio de primavera.

Así que tan pronto sonó el timbre para dar el final de las clases, Peter salió disparado a estar junto con Tony. Ya le había escrito que quería pasar el rato y Tony solo contestó que lo estaría esperando. No más al llegar, sintió el olor a palomitas de maíz en el aire. Y él tan acostumbrado beso de bienvenida de Tony.

-¿Cómo estás? -dijo Tony después de besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

-Ahora muchísimo mejor la verdad, ¿qué tienes en mente?

-Quiero ver una película, mi cuerpo me pide algo de acción- dijo Tony

-¿Algo de acción?-dijo Peter alzando una ceja.

Tony soltó una risita.

-Creo que has estado mucho tiempo conmigo –dijo Tony

-¿Y eso es una queja? - preguntó Peter separándose un poco.

-Para nada, me encanta- dijo Tony besándolo de nuevo.

Después de una buena sesión de besos de bienvenida se sentaron a decidir primero que película verían. Después de un tiempo se decidieron por Pulp Fiction ya que Peter no se la había visto y Tony decía que era un crimen que él no supiera cuál película era. Peter gritó en la escena de la inyección, pero en general disfrutó la película.

-¿Qué te pareció la película? - preguntó Tony

-La verdad es algo extraña, pero me gustó mucho- respondió Peter

-Esto si es una película de verdad- dijo Tony levantándose del sillón

-Y ahora dirás que en tu época se hacían mejor las cosas y bla, bla, bla- respondió Peter girando los ojos.

-Te has vuelto un muchachito bastante insolente – dijo Tony acercándose a Peter – Tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

Tony empezó a besar a Peter mientras lo iba empujando en el sillón hasta dejarlo totalmente recostado en él. Peter sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba totalmente, entregándose al momento. La anticipación hizo que sus dedos se crisparán. Mientras Tony iba desabrochando su camisa, sonó el teléfono de Tony.

-General, ¿a qué debo el placer? Ando realmente ocupado y...

Peter escuchó como al otro lado de la línea, el general hablaba rápidamente y cortaba la llamada. Peter quedó expectante para saber qué había pasado. En la cara de Tony se veía disgusto mezclado con fastidio.

-Me exaspera este hombre- dijo Tony levantándose del sillón.

-¿Pasó algo? - dijo Peter

-En realidad no lo sé. Me dijo que en una hora estaría aquí conmigo y que necesitaba hablar de carácter urgente. Ni siquiera pude oponerme- resopló Tony exasperado.

-No te preocupes, yo me marcho. ¿Me llamas si algo llegase a pasar? - preguntó Peter levantándose y abrochándose la camisa nuevamente.

-Claro, te mantendré informado. ¿Qué harás mientras tanto? - preguntó Tony

-Supongo que patrullaré un poco. Esa es mi suerte. Un día que me tomo libre y estas ocupado. - dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

-La responsabilidad te llama – respondió Tony dándole un beso en la frente- Si llega a pasar algo, me llamas, ¿ok?

-No te preocupes, es primavera. ¿Qué podría salir mal? -dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

\---------

A los 15 minutos que Peter se fue, el General Ross estaba haciendo presencia en el estudio de Tony. Se veía algo agitado pero cansado.

-¿A qué debo el placer de su visita, General? - preguntó Tony con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Hoy no estoy para sus estupideces, Stark. Siéntese, seré breve.

Tony levantó una ceja. Este hombre era intratable. Pero si era breve, podría estar con Peter más rápido de lo pensado.

Le invitó a sentarse frente a él mientras le incitaba a hablar.

-Como bien sabrá, le he pedido que haga ciertas modificaciones en el nuevo edificio de los Vengadores.

-Es cierto, pero todavía no me ha dicho para qué- respondió Tony

El General lo observó de manera furibunda antes de continuar.

-El gobierno de Estados unidos ha estado en comunicación con los Vengadores fugitivos para entrar en negociaciones. Hoy me complace decirle que esas negociaciones han llegado a su fin y ellos se reintegrarán de manera exitosa a partir de la otra semana ante Estados Unidos y ante el grupo.

Tony no era un idiota. Sabía que este día iba a llegar, solo que no imaginaba que sería tan pronto. Al intentar hablar se dio cuenta que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Antes de que diga algo que no me interesa oír, le informo que no importa que problema haya tenido con el Capitán América, él volverá. Le guste o no.

Tony sintió la rabia crecer dentro de él.

-En ningún momento iba a discutir si el Capitán América volvía o no. Pero si me parece interesante el cambio de papeles. ¿A qué se debe el repentino interés de Estados Unidos por los Vengadores, si no hace poco tiempo éramos considerados una plaga? ¿Y peor aún, cazados como criminales?

El general Ross se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al ventanal que se encontraba al lado de Tony.

-Los intereses de Estados Unidos no son de su incumbencia, Señor Stark.

Tony también se levantó de su silla

-Claro que si son de mi interés. ¿No solo me hicieron pelear contra mis amigos, sino que ahora mágicamente los reciben como si nada? Claro, algo que un par de palmaditas en la espalda no puedan solucionar.

-Por dios, Stark, reaccione. No esperábamos ese tipo de respuesta desde la creación de los acuerdos de Sokovia. Sabíamos que algunos se iban a oponer. De hecho, todo mi dinero estaba en que sería usted el rebelde...

-Claro, para quitarme mi armadura y que ahora fuera parte del gobierno, ¿cierto? - Interrumpió Tony rápidamente sintiendo la ira dentro de sí.

-Pero no, fue el capitán América el primero en protestar. El que se negó. El que hizo lo imposible para obtener su libertad.

-Él siempre ha sido una persona que sigue sus principios sin importar si el mundo no los comparte. Se nota que no conoce bien al Capitán.

EL general se giró para ver de frente a Tony

\- ¿Y usted cree, Stark, que después del fiasco de Hydra mezclada con SHIELD queríamos que nuestros enemigos tuvieran razones para dudar de nuestro liderazgo? Queríamos que supieran que nosotros teníamos el control, que nosotros éramos los lideres con los "superhéroes" de nuestro lado. Así fueran una manada de desadaptados con super poderes.

-Por favor, no me halague tanto. Creo que romperé en llanto en cualquier momento.

-Eventualmente ustedes me dieron la razón. Son una manada de desadaptados con super poderes. No más mire lo que logró Zemo.

Al mencionar ese nombre recordó la gran razón de por qué había estado deprimido todo este tiempo. Eso era lo que los había destruido. Si no hubiera pasado eso, ellos estarían en esto momentos unidos, y en familia. Y sin embargo...

-Sí, es cierto. Teníamos nuestros problemas internos. Pero los teníamos en control antes de que llegaran ustedes a revolver algo que no necesitaba estar revuelto. Y le advertí que el Capitán estaba haciendo esto por una buena razón, pero no quiso escucharme. Tuvimos que capturar a Zemo para que usted siquiera considerara que podía haberse equivocado. Y ni así, en ningún momento quiso retirar la búsqueda a los Vengadores como criminales. ¿Qué cambio ahora?

El general suspiró frustrado. Le retiró la mirada y volvió a clavarla hacia la ventana de la oficina de Tony.

-Pensamos que eventualmente ellos mismos buscarían la manera de comunicarse con nosotros. Que querían volver a ser lo que eran. No contábamos con que ni intentarían contactarnos de ninguna manera, sino que estaban solucionando problemas internos en ciertas poblaciones vulnerables ganándose fama y...

-Y ahora Estados Unidos quiere decir que son ellos los salvadores al final del día. Todo se resume al maldito ego del gobierno. Es por esto que el Capitán no firmó.

El general se quedó callado y no dijo nada más.

-¿Qué les dieron a ellos a cambio de volver? -preguntó Tony

-Total libertad en sus acciones. Pueden volver a ser el equipo que una vez fueron, desde que sigan representando a Estados Unidos. Obviamente, si vuelven a fallar, todo el mundo estará sobre ustedes. La ONU y los gobiernos los seguirá muy de cerca pero no tendrá ningún tipo de poder sobre ustedes. 

-¿Era tan difícil haber llegado a ese tipo de acuerdo desde un principio? - dijo Tony de manera rencorosa al General.

-En realidad yo no tomé la decisión, la tomó el señor presidente. Está en proceso de reelección. Les pudo haber dado la Casa Blanca si así lo quisieran.

\- ¿Y por qué nunca me informaron de esto? - volvió a preguntar Tony

-Porque pensé que serías un obstáculo en las negociaciones, es por eso que se hizo todo extraoficial.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debo entregar mi puesto? ¿Mi armadura?

-Nadie ha dicho nada. Deje el drama, Stark, no todo es sobre usted.

-¿Entonces sobre qué? ¿Sobre cómo hacer que Estados Unidos te bese el trasero para no admitir que la cagaron en primer lugar? ¿Que nos pudimos haber ahorrado toda esta pendejada que usted ayudo a crear?

\- ¡Ustedes son un riesgo! ¡Un peligro! Que el gobierno los quiera de su parte es entendible, pero si fuera por mí estarían todos muertos. No son más que problemas. Es lo único que han generado desde que se dieron a conocer.

Tony miró al general asqueado. Era el hombre más despreciable sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-¿Y Bruce? - preguntó Tony

\- ¿Qué hay con él? - bramó Ross en dirección a Tony.

-¿Ya apareció? ¿Está incluido en este nuevo pacto?

-No ha aparecido. Sí, está incluido.- Fue la escueta respuesta del general.

-¿Y cuándo nos veremos todos de nuevo? - preguntó Tony

-De hecho, esperaba hablar contigo primero antes que eso suceda- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Había escuchado tantas veces esa voz que sintió como sus piernas fallaron un poco. Se sostuvo de una silla cercana y giró lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Steve devolviéndole la mirada.

\-----------------------------------------

Dios, estaba realmente aburrido. Eran verdad sus predicciones, al ser el primer día de primavera, todo el mundo estaba disfrutando afuera de sus casas. No sentía nada raro pasando por ahí. Lo único medianamente peligroso fue una señora de mediana edad que por dejarse llevar de la emoción salió corriendo en un parque, resbaló y casi cae, si no es porque Peter alcanzó a sujetarla antes que eso pasara. Llegaba una edad que ya no se recuperaban tan fácil de los golpes. Y sin embargo decidiendo que hoy definitivamente se divertiría con o sin Tony, se levantó y cogió su celular para llamar a Ned.

-Hola, Ned, ¿qué haces?

-En realidad ando mortalmente aburrido.

-¿No tienes nada que podamos construir? -preguntó Peter mirando un par de gatitos jugueteando entre ellos.

-Pensé que estarías haciendo ronda- dijo Ned en medio de un bostezo largo

-Estaba en eso, pero hoy está funcionando todo bien. Además, es el primer día de primavera, no quiero hacer nada de esto.

-¿Hiciste ya el proyecto de ciencias?

-Sí, ya tengo todo listo en el equipo. De verdad que es muy útil tener un portátil.

-Ni que lo digas. Podrías traerlo para echarle una ojeada, así mientras construimos algo, miro el proyecto y comemos algo.

-Dime que pizza.

-Pizza será

-Claro, tan pronto... oh, no.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dejé el portátil donde Tony.

-Pues recógelo y ya. No creo que te demores mucho.

-Sí, Tony estaba ocupado haciendo unas cosas, pero dudo que se moleste que entre no más por el portátil.

-Dale y te espero. Me avisas cualquier cosa.

-Ok, vale.

Tan pronto colgó, se fue directo a la torre. Sabía que Tony no se desocuparía rápidamente. Así que al menos se divertiría con Ned. Tenía ganas de pizza desde hace rato. El día estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba.


	14. Corazon roto

Steve se acercó a Tony lentamente como temiendo que fuera a correr en cualquier momento. El general Ross al ver al Capitán hizo una mueca despectiva.

-Veo que al fin viniste antes. Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Informa a Stark de las negociaciones. Ya no nos tendremos que ver de nuevo.

\- ¿Nos libraremos de su presencia por las buenas? Vaya, al menos una buena noticia.-dijo Tony

-Comete solo un error Stark y créeme que nos veremos de nuevo. Y no te va a gustar- respondió Ross saliendo rápidamente del estudio.

Se estableció un silencio en medio de Steve y él. Era algo demasiado extraño. Había imaginado tantas veces este momento en su mente. Y siempre pasaba lo mismo. Él lloraba, se gritaban un poco y tal vez, solo tal vez, Steve le decía que todavía lo amaba, volvían y todo volvía a ser como era antes. Pero ahora que lo tenía al frente no estaba seguro de nada. No cuando Steve se veía tan angustiado.

-Como dije antes, quería hablar contigo antes que se diera la reunión con los chicos la semana entrante- dijo Steve.

-¿Es tanto el odio que me tienen que tienes que prepararme psicológicamente? No te preocupes, podré soportarlo. De todas maneras, ya lo sabía.

-No es eso- respondió Steve- Bueno, hay mas de uno que no esta feliz contigo, pero saben que por el bien común es mejor empezar de cero.

Tony se removió incómodo. Cambió el peso entre sus pies como por hacer algo y evitar ese silencio que se había establecido nuevamente.

-Yo no te...-empezó Tony

-Lamento como actué... - interrumpió Steve

Soltaron ambos una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si quieres, déjame hablar primero, Tony. Para eso vine en primer lugar.

-Esta bien. Empieza.

\- Lamento como actué antes de que todo esto se fue al carajo. Como te dije en la carta, no esperaba que el asesinato de tus padres fuera realmente hecho por Bucky. No quería creerlo. Y al omitirlo lo único que hice fue terminar de quebrar nuestra relación. Pensé que no aguantarías una noticia de ese tipo y se me olvidó que eres un hombre bastante fuerte, que has pasado por cosas peores. Te subestimé y lamento haberlo hecho.

Tony suspiró. Por cosas como esas, ¿cómo podía odiar a Steve?.

-No te preocupes. Realmente. La muerte de mis padres fue algo muy duro para mí y enterarme que no solo fueron asesinados, sino que habían sido asesinados por alguien conocido me enloqueció. En ese momento no pensé nada. Solo sentía que mi mente gritaba que quería sangre. Te agradezco por haberme detenido. Sé que Barnes estaba siendo controlado por Hydra. Ahora sería una muerte que me pesaría en la conciencia.

Steve asintió mientras dio un paso hacia Tony.

-Sé que ahora que él está dentro de los Vengadores...

-Espera, ¿él también estará?

-¿Ross no te lo dijo?

-No, solo vino a darme un discurso de porquería.

-¿Te molesta que él esté aquí? – pregunto Steve mirando a Tony fijamente

-No es mi mayor placer, pero te agradezco que me hayas dicho. Prefiero eso a verlo de repente en la reunión.

Steve suspiró.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Steve de repente se acercó hasta estar frente a frente con Tony. Tan cerca que sintió el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y el olor, Dios ese olor que antaño lo volvía poco, que desprendía su cuerpo y la nostalgia invadió a Tony. Se había olvidado de lo mucho que había extrañado a Steve.

-Acerca de nosotros...

-Steve, yo...

-Espera déjame continuar. No espero que las cosas sean como antes. No solo pasó demasiado tiempo sino que hemos cometido nuestros errores y dejamos que ellos fueran mas importantes que lo que sentíamos. Y lamento haberme ido así, solo dejando una carta y dejándote a ti atrás. Pero sabía que no querías verme en ese momento. Pero ahora, si me lo permites, me ganaré tu confianza de nuevo y tal vez, solo tal vez podamos volver a como éramos antes.

-Steve, ahora estoy saliendo con alguien mas.

Tony bajó la mirada. Se sentía como un niño pequeño confesando una travesura.

Steve abrazó fuertemente a Tony. Extrañaba eso. Sentir sus brazos alrededor de él, haciéndolo sentir seguro.

\- ¿Lo amas? -preguntó Steve en medio del abrazo.

-Es complicado- respondió Tony después de un tiempo- pero él estuvo cuando tu no estuviste. Me siento feliz con él.

-Claro, entiendo. Y tampoco te pediré que lo dejes por mi. Pero sí intentaré ganarte de nuevo, Tony. Así sea como amigos. Nunca he dejado de amarte. Te pensé todos los días en mi exilio. Pero sabia que cada día que estaba lejos era un día que te daba para que me olvidaras. Al parecer me demoré demasiado.

-No podía esperarte toda la vida, Steve-reclamó Tony

-Lo sé. No estoy enojado contigo.

Tony suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que llegar ahora?¿Por qué cuando todo está bien tenían que revolverse tanto las cosas?

-Te amo, Tony.

Tony sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo, Steve. Siempre te he amado. Desde que era un niño que admiraba al Capitán América y después conocí a Steve Rogers y lo amé como nunca había amado a nadie.

Se quedó en silencio mientras Steve se separaba un poco. Le dio un beso en la frente a Tony y levantó su barbilla para verlo a los ojos.

-No llores, Tony. No será fácil, pero saldremos adelante de esta situación, ¿vale? No tienes que tomar la decisión ya. Pero si estoy aquí dispuesto a lo que tú quieras.

Tony asintió mientras sentía que las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Definitivamente necesitaba esto, necesitaba este cierre entre ellos dos. Con esto podría seguir adelante con su vida.

En ese momento escuchó como el sonido de un jarrón que se quebraba llenaba el silencio que había en el estudio. Sobresaltado salió corriendo para ver qué había hecho el ruido. Su corazón se hundió al ver un manchón azul y rojo saliendo a toda velocidad.

\--------

Cuando se encontraba llegando notó que el general Ross iba saliendo del edificio. Si ya había terminado su reunión, ¿por qué Tony no había llamado?. Entró directamente al taller y no lo encontró.

-Friday, ¿dónde se encuentra Tony? - preguntó extrañado Peter.

-Se encuentra en el estudio con el Señor Rogers.

Peter sintió que el corazón se le aceleró. Calma Peter se dijo. Simplemente están en el estudio hablando.

Pero al llegar al estudio ellos dos estaban de espaldas a la puerta abrazados.

-Nunca he dejado de amarte. Te pensé todos los días en mi exilio. Pero sabía que cada día que estaba lejos era un día que te daba para que me olvidarás. Al parecer me demoré demasiado.

-No podía esperarte toda la vida, Steve- escuchó decir a Tony

-Lo sé. No estoy enojado contigo.

Luego Tony suspiró. Sabía que era un masoquista por estar viendo esto, pero no se podía mover. Sus piernas no le respondían. De todas maneras, Peter, es solo un abrazo, no es que se estuvieran besando o algo peor, ¿no? Pensó Peter tratando de alivianar la carga que tenía en su corazón.

-Te amo, Tony- escuchó que dijo el Capitán América

-Yo también te amo, Steve. Siempre te he amado. Desde que era un niño que admiraba al Capitán América y después conocí a Steve Rogers y lo amé como nunca había amado a nadie.

Peter sintió como su corazón se hizo pedazos. Se hizo a un lado de la puerta mientras escuchaban que ellos seguía hablando en susurros. Susurros de gente que se ama. No pudo soportarlo más. Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que irse. Empezó a sentir como hiperventilaba. Dios. Tenía que salir pronto. Mientras trataba de salir, empujó sin querer un jarrón que había en medio del pasillo. El sonido del jarrón quebrándose despertó a Peter del letargo. Reaccionó rápidamente y huyó del lugar. Alcanzó a escuchar su nombre, pero no quería escuchar nada.

Le escribió rápidamente a Ned diciéndole que no podría estar con él y se dirigió a su casa. No quería ver a nadie. Apagó su celular, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha a sentir que el agua corría sobre su piel. Mientras lo hacía escuchaba como el teléfono de la casa repicaba, pero no le importaba. No quería saber de nada. Solo sentía ese dolor que lo estaba quemando.

Sintió que la puerta se abría y se recompuso rápidamente. No quería que su tía lo viera en ese estado. Cerró la ducha, se colocó algo de ropa interior y se fue directo a su cuarto.

-Peter, ¿eres tú? - preguntó su tía con voz nerviosa.

-Sí tía, lo siento. Me estaba bañando y no estaba presentable. Por eso no te saludé.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Traje la cena. Cuando te termines de cambiar por favor ven a comer.

-Ok, ya salgo. Dame unos minutos.

No quería enfrentar a su tía, pero si no salía sería bastante raro. Trató de recomponerse rápidamente mientras se cambiaba en su mente se decía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien. Que solo sería una comida con su tía. Que debía aguantar.

Salió a la sala y el olor a comida oriental llenó sus fosas. Su tía adoraba esa comida. Demasiado, si le preguntaban a Peter. Observó que su tía estaba sentada en el sillón frente al comedor y que levantaba su vista cuando lo vio entrar.

-Hola, cariño, ¿qué tal tu día?

Cuando iba a repetir su mantra interno, vio los ojos de su tía con tal ternura que algo se quebró dentro de Peter. Era como si el niño dentro de él necesitaba de un adulto que le iba a decir que todo iba a salir bien. Necesitaba escucharlo. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr solas en sus mejillas mientras se arrodillaba frente a las rodillas de su tía y empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

Sintió como tía May lo sostenía fuertemente preguntándole que había pasado, pero entre más hablaba ella más sollozaba Peter. Así que se quedó en silencio hasta que Peter se calmó un poco.

-¿Ahora sí te has calmado un poco? - pregunto expectante Tía May con su voz algo quebrada.

-Sí. Lo siento. No era mi intención asustarte- respondió Peter con la voz ahogada del llanto.

-¿Quieres hablar de esto? - preguntó nuevamente Tía May.

-Es algo largo de contar- dijo Peter después de un tiempo.

-Es una ventaja que haya llegado temprano del trabajo, ¿no? - respondió Tía May acariciándole la cabeza- Dímelo todo cariño. Podemos comer después.

-Conocí a este chico hace tiempo... - empezó Peter.

Y se lo contó todo. Omitiendo que el chico era Tony Stark, le contó su historia. Le contó a grandes rasgos cómo había pasado todo y cómo en un segundo le habían roto el corazón, pues la persona que realmente había amado había vuelto y como él era el consuelo en esa historia de amor. Tía May escuchó atentamente toda la historia sin interrumpirlo ni una vez. Solo acariciaba su cabeza y lo dejó hablar, hasta que Peter sintió que su voz se iba a ratos. La garganta le había quedado seca de tanto hablar.

Cuando terminó, la sala se quedó en total silencio. Había abierto su corazón a tía May. La única persona que lo amaba incondicionalmente en el mundo. Si tristeza no se había ido, pero al menos se sentía muchísimo mejor al habérselo contado a alguien. Tía May suspiró y Peter levantó su mirada hacia ella. Vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero la mirada de ternura no había abandonado su rostro.

-Oh, Peter. El primer amor nunca es fácil. Siempre habrá situaciones que nos harán sufrir y llorar. Pero primero lo primero. ¿Has hablado con él?

-No, no quiero verlo.

-Debes darle una oportunidad de escuchar su parte de la historia.

-No me interesa escucharla.

Tía May suspiró.

-Eventualmente tendrás que escucharla. Te recomiendo que lo hagas. A partir de ahí, sabrás que decisión tomar con respecto a la relación que tienen.

-¿Y si no quiero escuchar la respuesta?- dijo quedamente Peter.

-Eso es parte de ser adulto. Habrá muchas cosas que no te gustará oír. Pero son las que necesitarás para seguir adelante.

Peter solo se quedó en silencio.

-Ahora no sé qué hacer.

-Es normal cariño. El amor nunca es fácil. Sin embargo, a veces, vale la pena. Habla con él. Piensa mucho y después toma tu decisión. Por ahora comamos algo y trata de descansar. Mañana no tienes que ir al colegio si quieres. Tómate el día libre.

-Lo pensaré. Por ahora tratemos de comer.

-Espera caliento todo de nuevo. Debe estar congelado ya.

Peter se levantó y ayudó a su tía a hacer lo mismo.

-Lo siento por empapar tus rodillas de lágrimas.

-Es mi tarea. No te preocupes. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Le dio un beso en la frente a Peter.

-No será fácil, pero todo estará bien, ¿ok?

Era las palabras que había esperado escuchar y no sabía por qué, le daban más consuelo que cualquier cosa que alguien le pudiera decir. Asintió mientras se sentaba en el comedor y esperaba que su tía se uniera a comer con él.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Se despertó al otro día por los rayos de sol que inundaban su habitación. Se levantó algo desorientado y se fue a la sala para ver la hora. Eran las 10 de la mañana. Había dormido demasiado. Sintió sus sentidos todavía adormecidos de tanto dormir y recordó que en algún momento del día de ayer había apagado su celular. Lo buscó en medio de su maleta y lo encendió de nuevo. Las notificaciones no cesaban de llegar. La mayoría eran de Tony. Una de Ned. Escucho el mensaje de Ned donde preguntaba que si había pasado algo y que cualquier cosa hablarían en el colegio.

No se animó a escuchar las de Tony. Sabía que su tía le había dado un buen consejo, pero no quería oírlo. Por lo menos no ahora. Mientras meditaba qué hacer sonó el timbre de su casa. Algo extrañado se dirigió a la puerta, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Tony en la puerta.


	15. Despues de todo, solo queda esto

Tony había llamado desesperadamente a Peter. A pesar que su celular seguía apagado, seguía dejándole mensajes que lo llamara tan pronto pudiera. Pero mientras más mensajes le dejaba seguía la incógnita: ¿qué le diría a Peter?

Sabía que la llegada de Steve había alterado un poco su rutina, pero eso no significaba que debían cambiar las cosas, ¿o sí? Porque podían seguir teniendo la misma relación que tenían, ¿cierto? Se dirigió a su baño, buscando tomar un baño para despejarse un poco de sus dudas cuando el reflejo del baño lo devolvió a la realidad. ¿A quién engañaba? Ellos dos no tenían futuro. ¿Quién aceptaría una relación con alguien en sus 40 y un chico de 16 años? De hecho, ni siquiera era legal. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego para haberlo omitido antes? Sí, había algo en Peter que lo atraía como una polilla a la luz, pero eso no significaba que era algo para siempre. Cuando Peter terminara la universidad y empezara su vida él ya estaría cerca de sus cincuenta. Por Dios. No podía amarrarlo de esa manera. Él tenía una vida por delante y no era justo. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

Mientras se sumergía en la ducha, más dudas iban llenando su cabeza. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos mientras terminaba su baño y se dirigía a su cama. No tenía mente para trabajar hoy. Se sentía demasiado cansado emocionalmente para hacer algo más. Y mientras trataba de quedarse dormido, su mente traicionera se llenaba de recuerdos de Peter. Peter riendo, Peter dándole su regalo de Navidad, Peter alegre con su nuevo traje, Peter saltando de felicidad por la nieve. Peter sonriéndole suavemente cada vez que lo veía. Peter en la intimidad.

Sabía qué tenía que hacer. No significaba que sería fácil.

\---------------------------------------------

Para tratar que Peter no lo evadiera iría a la escuela para poder hablar con él. Pero recibió una notificación que decía que Peter había encendido su celular. Odiaba hacer esto, pero le pidió a Friday que lo ubicara por medio de su celular. Lo ubicó en su casa. Aprovechando que estaba cerca, se dirigió allá y rogó que May no estuviera ahí. Al llegar a la puerta, sintió otra vez la duda de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Pero era lo correcto.

Tocó la puerta esperado respuesta y su corazón se detuvo al ver a Peter. Como podría hacer lo que debía hacer si Peter se veía de esa manera. Solo él podía verse adorable y deseable a la vez. Se quedó en la puerta mirándolo fijamente sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Vas a seguir o te vas a quedar ahí? - dijo Peter.

Tony pegó un respingo. No esperaba la frialdad en la voz de Peter. Siguió hasta la sala en silencio y esperó que Peter cerrara la puerta. Peter giró y lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero hablar contigo. Necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó ayer.

-Pues habla- respondió Peter sin cambiar su expresión

Tony se removió nervioso.

-Mira Peter yo...

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo? - preguntó Peter rápidamente.

Tony se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Por qué no me dejas hablar primero?- preguntó en respuesta Tony.

-¿Sí o no? - dijo Peter.

-Realmente me gustaría que habláramos primero...

-¿Sí o no? – volvió a preguntar Peter elevando la voz.

-Peter, por favor déjame hablar...

-No me interesa qué quieres decir. Solo quiero que seas honesto por una vez en tu puta vida. Así que dime: ¿Sí o no?

El dolor y la ira eran palpables en la voz del chico. Tony bajó la mirada. Dios, ¿por qué era esto tan difícil?. Pero al parecer no tuvo que decir nada más. Escuchó una risa burlona de Peter.

-Pensé que teníamos algo especial. Al parecer, solo fui el reemplazo del Capitán América.

Tony levantó la mirada rápidamente.

-Dios, no, Peter, estas muy equivocado.

-¿Muy equivocado? Entonces,¿ por qué vienes a mi casa a decirme que las cosas se acabaron?, ¿ah? Qué coincidencia que fue el mismo momento en que apareció él, ¿cierto?

-Déjame explicarte Peter...

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué tienes que decir que podría hacer mejor esto?, ¿ah? No puedes decir nada para arreglarlo. Lo escuché. Los dos se aman. Yo sobro. Punto.

-Peter, espera yo...

-¿Me amas? -preguntó Peter repentinamente.

¿Qué?

-Sé que me escuchaste perfectamente.

-Yo ...

-¿Ves? Puedo ser ingenuo, pero no soy estúpido. Yo estoy muy seguro de qué es lo que siento. ¿Tú lo estás, Tony? - dijo Peter con la voz quebrada.

-Lo que siento por ti no lo he sentido por nadie más- respondió Tony con urgencia en su voz- por eso...

-No es suficiente- dijo Peter dirigiéndose a la puerta- Vete.

-Peter por favor...

-No quiero volver a verte, Tony. Sé que por responsabilidades y por mi tía debemos vernos, pero de aquí en adelante será Spiderman reportándose. Nada más. Peter Parker dejo de existir para ti.

-Dios, no Peter, por favor, déjame...

-¡VETE! - gritó Peter con una lágrima rodando por su rostro.

Ya no había nada que decir. Tony se fue con la garganta agarrotada por el llanto. Quería devolverse y decirle a Peter que lo perdonara y que volvieran a estar juntos. A pesar que no sabía si de verdad amaba a Peter, a pesar de todo, quería volver y abrazarlo y besarlo hasta el cansancio. Pero definitivamente era lo mejor para el chico. Ahora sería difícil, pero le había hecho un favor. Solo desearía que no doliera tanto.

\--------------------------

Peter se resbaló por la puerta tan pronto la cerró. Escuchó los pasos de Tony alejarse y por un momento, solo un momento, deseo que Tony volviera. Sostuvo sus piernas mientras sentía como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. ¿Por qué le había hecho esto? ¿Por qué lo había usado de esta manera? Lloró desconsoladamente. El dolor no quería irse de ninguna manera. Lloró hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo y se quedó dormido. Se despertó cuando sintió que la puerta era empujada levemente.

-¿Peter, eres tú? Abre la puerta- la voz angustiada de tía May lo termino de despertar.

Se levanto rápidamente del suelo y le dio paso a tía May quien se veía angustiada, pero al verle el rostro, cambió a una cara de compasión. Sintió rabia, no con ella, sino consigo mismo. No quería quedar como la víctima en todo esto.

-¿Pasó algo? - pregunto tía May cautelosamente

-Sí, él vino- respondió Peter dirigiéndose al sillón de la sala.

-¿Y? - preguntó cautelosa, sentándose en el brazo del sillón

-Nada, solo... - las lágrimas cerraron la garganta de Peter y empezó a llorar nuevamente- Dios, soy un estúpido. No debería siquiera llorar por esto.

-Claro que sí. Esto le puede pasar hasta al más experimentado Peter.

Peter continuó llorando mientras May le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Saca toda esa rabia y esa tristeza, Peter. Lo necesitas. Solo así podrás empezar de nuevo.

-No quiero empezar de nuevo, yo quiero que se detenga- dijo Peter en medio de sollozos.

-Mira, Peter, no hay una fórmula secreta para olvidar a alguien. Tu tío fue mi primer amor. Dios sabe cuánto lo quise y cuánto lo extraño pero la vida sigue. No puedo quedarme estancada pensando en lo que pudo ser. Tengo que seguir adelante por ti, por mi futuro. Tú tienes gente que te adora, tus amigos, Tony. Tienes sueños y esperanzas. Encuentra algo en todo esto que te dé la fuerza de seguir adelante, Peter. No te hundas en tu miseria. No puedo asegurarte que lo olvidarás, pero si eventualmente todo se hará más llevadero. Habrá días duros, fechas críticas, cosas que activen los recuerdos, pero no dejes que te hundan. Sigue adelante, Peter. Ten presente que yo estaré aquí para ti.

Peter asintió mientras se calmaba un poco, aunque las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de su casa.

-¿Alo? ¿Diga? Ah, Tony eres tú.

Peter sintió como un corrientazo atravesó su cuerpo. ¿Tony se había arrepentido?

-Oh, no me digas, ¿en serio? ¿Pero por qué?

Peter levantó su rostro mirando a tía May expectante.

-Está bien, entiendo que el deber llama. Es una pena, sin embargo. ¿Cuándo vendrá?

Peter estaba pendiente de la conversación. La duda lo estaba carcomiendo.

-Ok, ya te paso a Peter.

Tía May lo miró mientras le tendía el teléfono. Su cuerpo respondió solo. Se dirigió corriendo al teléfono. Tony todavía ese poder sobre él.

-¿Alo?

-Peter, no te llamé al celular por qué sé que no me contestarias. Igual seré breve. Me iré por un tiempo. Aquí Pepper y Happy quedarán a cargo tuyo. Si necesitas sacar algo de tus pertenencias por favor le dices a ellos.

-¿A dónde iras?

-La verdad no tengo idea. Dijiste que no querías verme y respeto eso. Es por eso que me iré inmediatamente. De todas maneras, le dije a tu tía que era cuestiones de los Vengadores así que...

-Sí, claro, Vengadores...

-Peter, te amo.

El corazón de Peter se aceleró. ¿Qué había dicho?

-Por eso, esto es lo mejor.

\- ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? Sí, claro, se nota.

Tony se quedó en silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Espero que te vaya bien en la vida chico.

A pesar de la rabia, la angustia se apoderó de Peter.

-Espera, ¿es en serio? ¿Realmente te vas? ¿No vas a volver?

-Sí, Peter es en serio. No sé cuándo volveré. Igual dudo que me esperes.

-Espera Tony...

El sonido de la llamada cortada al otro lado fue su única respuesta.

Tía May se quedó mirando fijamente a Peter con una expresión rara en sus ojos.

-Tony se va- dijo Peter simplemente.

Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

-Iré a mi cuarto- continuó Peter

-No te preocupes, ve cariño. Ya que mañana es viernes, porque no te quedas aquí y ya volverás la otra semana. Yo llamaré al colegio mañana a primera hora.

-Gracias, tía May- respondió automáticamente Peter.

Cuando cerró la puerta, se recostó en su cama y se quedó mirando la pared durante largo tiempo. Le dolía todo esto profundamente, pero en su mente quedaba la esperanza que más adelante se verían de nuevo y Tony lo escogería a él. Pero ahora Tony se marchaba Dios sabe a dónde y sin decir cuándo volvería. Hasta aquí había llegado todo. No podía creerlo. Ahora el shock primaba en su ser. ¿Cómo podían cambiar tanto las cosas de un día para otro? ¿Qué haría ahora? Sintió una rabia apoderándose de su ser. ¿Como Tony le había hecho esto a él? ¿Por qué? No era justo. Él lo amaba como nadie lo había amado en el mundo y así era como le pagaba. Botándolo tan pronto volviera el maldito Capitán América. Se sintió estafado. Pero no más. Ya se había cansado de ser la victima aquí.

Se levantó y se colocó el traje mientras salía por la ventana. Tenía un compromiso con la gente y no la descuidaría por nada en el mundo. Saldría adelante como Spiderman. Como Peter Parker saldría adelante por su tía. Era su motor y su fuerza. Lo demás vendría después.

La rabia era su mayor combustible ahora. Golpeó un poco más fuerte a algunos ladrones , pero por primera vez no le importó. Se sentía todavía algo shockeado por todo. Como si el mundo andara en un ritmo diferente al suyo. Mientras tanto, muy, muy en el fondo el Peter Parker que se encontraba enamorado de Tony Stark seguía llorando en un rincón su pérdida.


	16. Todo este tiempo sin ti

Peter fue al día siguiente al taller de Tony. Happy le dijo que tomara lo que quisiera y que él lo llevaría mientras lo esperaba abajo mientras atendía unas llamadas desde su celular. Al entrar al taller de Tony las ganas de llorar invadieron nuevamente a Peter, pero no podía hacerse eso. Menos cuando después tendría que ver a Happy, pues se preguntaría qué había pasado. Por eso tomó sus cosas personales, la foto de sus tíos, las empacó en una caja y se sentó en la silla reclinable. El taller estaba oscuro y le daba un aire siniestro a todo. Justo como el corazón de Peter se encontraba en estos momentos. Tamborileó un poco los dedos pensando si se llevaba el poster y la foto. Giró varias veces su silla mientras pensaba en Tony. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría bien? Era la última vez que pensaría en él de manera consciente, así que se permitió divagar una vez más en medio de recuerdos, preguntas sin resolver y sentimientos que se negaban a irse. ¿Qué hace uno con los restos de un amor no correspondido?

Se levantó con sus cosas y dejó la llave de su escritorio encima del mismo. Por si cuando Tony vuelva lo necesita para algo mas. Que él botara la foto. Él no se sentía con el corazón para botarla o quedársela. Al salir del edificio Happy lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

-No te aflijas chico, él volverá.

-Sé que volverá. No te preocupes, Happy. Solo que me tomó por sorpresa.

-A todos nos tomó por sorpresa, pero bueno. Es el jefe. No hay nada que hacer.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo.

Y mientras Happy hablaba felizmente de sus futuras vacaciones y lo que haría, Peter se despedía de Tony Stark en su mente. Y obligó a hacer lo mismo a su corazón.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter pensaba que el colegio duraría toda la vida, pero entre ser Spiderman y su trabajo de último año como fotógrafo había logrado no solo tener parte de su futuro respaldado, sino que la mente bastante ocupada para pensar en algo más. El día de la graduación se sentía raro, como algo irreal. Todos reían y lloraban, todos eran amigos, pero Peter trato de disfrutarlo lo mejor que pudo. El recuerdo de su tío Ben, e imaginarse lo orgulloso que estaría, había entristecido un poco el ambiente.

Tía May ese día lucia totalmente radiante con la cámara en mano y en la otra mano una carta.

-No me digas que llegó hoy- dijo Peter dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ella

-No, en realidad llego esta semana, pero quería entregártela hoy. Sé que es la carta de la suerte.

-¿Y si dice que no?- preguntó Peter inquieto.

-ÁBRELA! - gritó Ned desde la espalda de Peter.

Peter se sobresaltó y tía May rió.

-Ned tiene razón. No lo sabrás hasta que no la abras.

Peter abrió el sobre con dedos temblorosos. Lo habia logrado. Habia obtenido la beca de la Universidad Empire State. Gritó de felicidad y se le abalanzó a tía May.

-¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! - decía mientras saltaba alrededor de tía May.

-Sabía que lo lograrías, cariño.

-Me alegra muchísimo, Peter- dijo Ned dándole palmadas en la espalda- Nada mejor que tener fijo tus estudios.

-Es una lástima que tengas que irte tan lejos.

-Lo sé, pero si se da la oportunidad, tienes que aprovecharla, ¿no? Además, tengo la ventaja que tengo familia allá. Ahorro muchísimo en estadía.

-Es cierto. Yo ando esperando a ver que me dice Harry.

-Los dos sabemos que él no te va a decir que no. Su padre le costea todo. Un apartamento para ustedes no será nada.

-Igual es mejor saber de antemano o si no, buscaré. Pero quiero hacerlo con tiempo.

-Por el momento es hora de celebrar- dijo May interrumpiéndolos- ¿cuándo viajas?

-Me iré dentro de un mes. Así que habrá suficiente tiempo para despedirnos- respondió Ned.

-Nos harás mucha falta, Ned.

-Lo sé, ustedes también a mí.

Escucharon al fondo como la mamá de Ned lo llamaba. Se despidieron y se fueron a casa. De camino al apartamento, Peter sintió algo de nostalgia. Dentro de poco ya no viviría por esos lares. Los extrañaría demasiado.

-También me harás mucha falta, Peter- dijo tía May – Pero ya empezaras la universidad, tienes un trabajo el cual te demanda estar más en Nueva York que aquí, así que es lo mejor. Espero que no te olvides de mí.

-Nunca, como se te ocurre siquiera eso- dijo Peter en tono indignado.

-Sé que no lo harás querido- le dijo Tía May- Eres el mejor sobrino que tengo.

-Soy el único- dijo Peter riéndose.

-Lo sé, eso te hace mejor que el resto.

Rieron de camino a casa mientras celebraron , como no, en el restaurante oriental que tía May adoraba. Extrañaría todo esto, pero ayudaría a dejar el pasado atrás.

\---------------------------

Se fue a vivir finalmente con Harry Osborn. Admitía que cuando llegó, un año antes de graduarse, lo había encontrado algo extraño y esperaba que fuera el típico niño rico, pero no solo se equivocó, sino que, en el proceso de conocerlo mejor, entró en su vida Gwen Stacy. Y ahora que iban los tres a la misma universidad, esto no hizo más que el vínculo se hiciera más fuerte. Se volvía un poco tenso por los padres de ambos, pero por razones diferentes. El señor Osborn a veces halagaba mucho a Peter, cosa que incomodaba a Harry quien solo buscaba su aprobación. Eso sí, nunca le reprochónada de esto a Peter, pero él sabía que esas cosas lo hacían sentir mal. Y el señor Stacy al ser policía siempre le tenía un ojo encima a Spiderman. Y eso inquietaba mucho a Peter.

Sin embargo, omitiendo estos pequeños detalles, amaba tener amigos que lo apoyaran en esta nueva etapa. El trabajo en el Daily Bugle no era nada fácil con el señor Jameson todo el día despotricando de Spiderman. A veces lo desanimaba mucho que él solo viera lo malo de todo lo que pasaba, pero había aprendido a convivir con el hecho de que no todos compartían su visión de Spiderman en el mundo. Así que se dedicó a esforzarse cada vez más para ser el mejor. Aunque a veces tuviera que descuidar su vida como Peter Parker.

\---------------

Cuando apareció el Duende Verde en su vida, Peter realmente extrañó los días simples en donde era el amigable vecino Spiderman. Tenía que tomar decisiones de vida o muerte en las que el más mínimo error haría que su vida diera un vuelco. Últimamente el Duende estaba enviando múltiples personajes que ponían la vida de Peter patas arriba. Agradecía haber terminado su primer año de universidad a estas alturas porque con el trabajo ya se sentía bastante ocupado. El día de hoy había quedado de verse con Gwen en un bar, pero, como no, antes de llegar hubo un choque múltiple causado por el robo a una joyería cercana. Peter tuvo que seguir a los ladrones, dejarlos a disposición de la policía y al llegar al bar, deshacerse en disculpas con Gwen.

Gwen solo hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-En realidad llegué hace 15 minutos. Me entretuve en el laboratorio y cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde. Además, sé que tú siempre llegas tarde a todos lados, así que no vine puntual.

-Gwen, de verdad, no lo hago intencional, es solo que...

Gwen rió y levantó una mano llamando al mesero que se encontraba al frente de ellos.

-No te preocupes. Hoy es fin de semana, mañana no trabajas y terminamos nuestro primer año de universidad. En cualquier momento aparece Harry y celebraremos porque nos lo merecemos.

Peter sonrió. En momentos como este envidiaba la vida simple de gente como Gwen y Harry cuyas únicas preocupaciones era tener un trabajo estable, conseguir pareja y tener una familia. Peter no podia siquiera considerar eso. No queria tener que poner a sufrir a una pareja con su identidad y menos a una familia.

En ese momento Harry llegó con botella en mano.

-Hoy no quiero llegar temprano a la casa, así que traje algo más fuerte para empezar la noche.

Al verla de cerca, Peter se dio cuenta que era una botella de tequila.

-Dios mío, no Harry. Eso es demasiado fuerte- dijo Peter mirando la botella.

-Este fin de semana no tienes que hacer nada hasta el lunes que vayas a la oficina de nuevo. Entonces, ¿qué te afana?- dijo Harry sirviendo tres tragos para cada uno

-Dios, Peter, vive un poco, pareces un anciano – dijo Gwen sonriendo mientras tomaba de un sorbo el shot que le había servido Harry.

Peter siguió mirando su trago. Gwen y Harry se miraron, luego miraron a Peter y empezaron a corear: toma, toma, toma.

Peter solo giró los ojos mientras tomó su trago. Le ardía la garganta de manera espantosa. Su tolerancia con el alcohol era bastante baja considerando que él máximo se tomaba un par de copas de champan o una cerveza. Además, siempre quería estar vigilante en caso de que Spiderman fuera requerido. Pero mientras el ardor desaparecía hizo memoria de cuando se había tomado un día libre de Spiderman y notó que había sido hace tantísimo tiempo, casi desde esos fatídicos años.

-Esta bien, no me quejaré más- dijo Peter resoplando en medio de risas.

Gwen y Harry gritaron en medio de aplausos y siguieron tomando mientras contaban anécdotas para hacer reír a los demás. Peter le dolía el estómago de lo mucho que se rió esa noche. Definitivamente la necesitaba.

Cuando la cabeza de Harry quedó clavada en la mesa y no volvió a levantarse, supo que ya era hora de irse. Gwen le ayudo a cargar a Harry en el taxi y se dirigieron los tres al apartamento. Al llegar Peter le quitó la ropa a Harry y lo arropó en su cama. Harry solo se arropó más en su sueño y siguió profundo.

Al salir a la sala Gwen estaba sentada en uno de los sillones sirviendo otra copa del tequila.

-¿Sigues o te acuestas ya? - preguntó Gwen.

-Pensaba acostarme ya pero no te veo con ánimos de dormir- Respondió Peter sentándose en el piso de la sala.

Gwen tomó otro shot y bajó la mirada a Peter.

-Peter, ¿por qué no te he conocido pareja? No digo ni hombre ni mujer porque a estas alturas del paseo no sé qué te gusta- dijo Gwen mirándolo interrogativamente.

Peter rió mientras se recostaba en el piso mirando al techo y organizando sus ideas.

-La verdad Gwen , no tengo tiempo.

-Ni Harry ni yo hemos tenido tiempo y a pesar de eso hemos salido con otras personas. ¿Es por alguna mala experiencia?

Peter se quedó en silencio. Si había salido con dos personas, pero en la primera cita el generalmente se ponía tan nervioso que no volvían a llamar y él prefirió dejar eso así.

-No has contestado- presionó Gwen.

-Solo no me ha ido bien en ese ámbito, es por eso que me he enfocado en lo mío y ya- respondió Peter sin apartar la mirada del techo.

-¿Seguro que es solo eso? Sonríes pocas veces Peter, siempre se te ve bastante estresado y tenso con todo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no te veía así, me atrevería a decir que desde el colegio. Y cuando te conocí, siempre tenías una cara de tristeza en tu rostro.

Peter cerró los ojos. El colegio. Su depresión. Tony.

-Fue algo bastante complicado.

-¿Cuándo no lo es? - dijo Gwen mirándolo- dime qué paso, tengo curiosidad.

-Pasó hace bastantes años Gwen, ahora ya no tiene importancia

-Y si no tiene importancia , ¿por qué te cambio el rostro cuando te pregunté?- preguntó Gwen nuevamente.

Peter suspiró. Abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a Gwen.

-Me enamoré de alguien que era imposible.

Gwen se acomodó al lado de Peter

-¿Y qué paso?

-Salí con él durante unos meses, pero luego volvió una persona del pasado y ellos volvieron. Fin de la historia.

-Que mierda de historia-dijo Gwen mientras se servía un poco más de tequila.

Peter rió un poco mientras le tendía un vaso a Gwen. Gwen le sirvió un poco más mientras se sentaban para poder tomar sin derramar.

-Salud por los amores no correspondidos- dijo Gwen

-Salud

Tomaron su trago y Peter se quedo mirando su copa

-¿Sabes qué fue lo peor? Que él se fue un día, nunca dijo por qué. Solo se fue así sin más sin darme una maldita explicación de nada. Tomó el maldito camino fácil. Si lo veo de nuevo probablemente lo primero que haré será golpearlo en la cara por imbécil.

Gwen soltó una fuerte carcajada

-Sería un buen plan. Y si pasó hace tanto tiempo, ¿por qué no te has dado la oportunidad de estar con alguien más?

-Es complicado.

-¿Es por ser Spiderman?

Agradecía no estar tomando en esos momentos o probablemente hubiera regado el trago y no quería aguantar a Harry y sus escándalos por los tapetes costosos.

-¿Qué? -dijo Peter – ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Peter, ya llevamos demasiado tiempo siendo amigos. No insultes mi inteligencia. Siempre que te desapareces, pasa algo relacionado a Spiderman. A veces te veo con golpes y moretones en el cuerpo que te esfuerzas bastante por ocultar. Tu constante cansancio, tu falta de vida social y más aún sentimental. Hasta cuando tu tía viene a visitarnos, le veo la cara y me recuerda la cara de mi madre cada vez que mi padre sale a patrullar. Ella lo sabe, ¿o me equivoco?

Peter volvió a recostarse.

-Odio que seas tan inteligente.

-Lo amas, solo que no quieres admitirlo.

-No, lo odio. En ocasiones como esta, es bastante fastidioso.

-No tienes que pasar esto solo, ¿sabes? -dijo Gwen acomodándose cerca a Peter.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero poner a los demás en riesgo.

-Eso me gusta de ti. Eres demasiado bueno con los demás.

-Gwen...- dijo Peter cerrando los ojos.

-Siempre me has gustado Peter. Creo que nunca he disimulado ese hecho. Y sé que solo me ves como una amiga. Así que no te preocupes, sé cómo son las cosas.

-Pero...

-Pero en el corazón no mandamos. Y tampoco puedo obligarte a que me quieras. Pero, ¿sabes? Al menos te lo dije. Pensé que nunca lo haría, pero dije: ¿por qué no? Uno no sabe que puede ocurrir el dia de mañana.

-Eso suena demasiado fatalista, incluso para mí- dijo Peter abriendo los ojos y mirando a Gwen con el ceño fruncido.

-Nadie tiene el futuro escrito, Peter. Ni siquiera Spiderman.

-Tienes toda la razon

-Oye, ¿quién era tu amor imposible?

-Pensé que lo habías adivinado

-Es en serio, Peter

-Yo también hablo en serio

-Bueno, asumiendo que desde esa época eras Spiderman también, y estabas haciendo las prácticas en... Oh, por dios, dime que no es cierto...

-Yep

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Solo tú, nunca me anime a decirle a alguien más.

-Bueno era lo mejor. Eso es delito, ¿sabes?

-Gwen...

-No estoy juzgando, solo que estoy aclarando un hecho. Así hubieran seguido hasta el dia de hoy, el hubiera tenido problemas con la justicia por eso.

-Pero no lo estamos, él volvió con el Capitán América, ¿no viste?

-La mayoria son chismes

Peter resopló entre dientes

-No quiero hablar de eso.

Gwen lo miró fijamente los ojos.

-Está bien, dejaré el tema. Solo si me contestas una cosa más. Solo una.

-Dime- dijo renuente Peter.

-¿Es verdad que era un excelente amante? - preguntó Gwen con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Peter rió tan fuerte que Harry les gritó que dejaran dormir. Se miraron los dos y volvieron a reír pero tapándose la boca fuertemente para que no saliera el ruido. Definitivamente era una noche que no olvidaría.

\-------------------------------

Tomando el consejo de Gwen, empezo a tratar de salir con otras personas. Harry generalmente lo emparejaba y muchas veces eran cosa de una noche. Dios, se le habia olvidado lo bueno que era tener sexo. Lo ayudaba a relajarse bastante después de una semana particularmente estresante.

Eventualmente también sacaba tiempo para sus amigos, pero ahora que Gwen sabía la verdad, los había vuelto muchísimo más cercanos que antes. Especialmente después de la muerte del padre de Gwen. Tanto que Harry empezaba a preguntar que cuándo lo harían oficial y se dejaban de tonterías. No quería lastimar a Gwen prometiéndole algo que sabía que no podía darle, pero un día ella le dijo que a ella no le importaría estar con él, así el nunca olvidara a Tony. Y se dio la oportunidad de estar junto a alguien una vez mas. Hablaban todos los dias de todo un poco, se confiaban muchas cosas . Hasta la llevó donde su tía y la presentó como su novia. Mientras ellas dos hablaban y reían viendo fotos de Peter cuando era pequeño, Peter miraba por la ventana recordando viejas épocas viviendo en ese pequeño apartamento en Queens.

Era cierto, no sentía esa pasión desbordada por Gwen. Pero era su mejor amiga y la quería. Era suficiente por ahora.

\----------------------------------------

Se supone que cuando uno encuentra una pareja estos duran hasta el final de sus días, ¿cierto? Se preguntaba Peter mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Gwen después que el Duende Verde la arrojara por un puente y él, en su afán de capturarla le quebró el cuello matándola al instante. No era justo, ni con Peter que por fin era feliz en su vida, ni con Gwen que tenía un futuro por delante y estaban próximos a graduarse. Entre más crecía la vida solo buscaba maneras de derrumbarlo una y otra vez. Pareciera que su destino era estar solo. Dejó el cuerpo de Stacy cerca a la policía mientras iba a darle caza al Duende Verde. Mientras este se reía del dolor de Peter, Peter se abalanzó con la furia apoderándose de su cuerpo atacando al Duende una y otra vez. Golpeándolo hasta el cansancio, pero la ira seguía ahí, y Peter no parecía detenerse. Hasta que una voz dentro de Peter que se parecía mucho a la de Gwen le decía que él era mejor que esto. Que no lo hiciera.

En ese momento de duda, el Duende Verde activo una maquina detrás de Peter buscando empalarlo con las cuchillas que tenia. Pero Peter y sus reflejos lo esquivaron a tiempo matando al Duende en el

proceso. Peter se acercó para confirmar su muerte y para descubrir una vez por todas quien había sido el artífice de su mala suerte. Se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Norman Osborn sangrando mientras la luz de sus ojos desaparecía. Peter se recostó en una pared cercana mientras sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos . Lanzo un grito desesperado desde lo mas profundo de su alma mientras seguía llorando. Por Gwen, por el señor Osborn, por lo injusto de la vida y también por Harry. Porque sin importar lo mala persona que haya sido su padre,seguía siendo su familia.

¿Y ahora cómo haría el para seguir adelante?

\------------------

No había sido fácil estar graduándose en la universidad mientras veía como se le otorgaba el grado póstumo a la madre de Gwen. Tía May sujetaba fuertemente a Peter mientras salían del grado con las cabezas bajas. Decidieron ir a comer la misma comida oriental de siempre para celebrar, sin embargo esta vez no había el aire festivo de otras ocasiones. Solo quedaba la tristeza. A pesar que eran pérdidas muy diferentes se sentía de nuevo como el chico de 16 años sin rumbo en su vida.

Mientras iban comiendo desganadamente, el televisor iba pasando las noticias del momento.

-Y en otras noticias, el genio multimillonario Tony Stark que volvió luego de 4 años de retirarse de la vida pública. En su primera aparición al publico dice que ...

Peter se atoró inmediatamente con su comida. ¿Había vuelto? Su corazón traicionero hizo eco con la noticia. No decían mucho más en las noticias y pasaban sobre un atraco que hubo esa semana. Se quedó mirando el televisor esperando algo mas pero era como si se hubiera imaginado la noticia.

-¿No sabías que había vuelto? – dijo tía Mayor mirando a Peter fijamente.

-La verdad después de la muerte de Gwen ando desconectado de todo. Y eso que trabajo en un periódico.

-Eso veo. Ojalá consigas un mejor trabajo.

-Ahora que ya no estoy estudiando me pondré a buscar algo mejor.

-¿Y Spiderman cuándo volverá?

Peter había renunciado a ser Spiderman, y a pesar que el crimen había invadido nuevamente las calles no se sentia capaz de salvar gente. No quería perder a nadie mas. Su alma se encontraba tan fracturada que a duras penas podía ser un Peter Parker funcional.

-No lo sé, realmente no lo sé.

Terminaron de comer en silencio su comida. Todo retomaría su curso eventualmente. Pero por hoy, solo comería con su tía y se acostaría, terminando un día mas de vida.

Al morir el Duende Verde, Peter pensó que solo quedaría la delincuencia común, pero no solo aumentó sino que un grupo que se denominaba los Seis Siniestros llegaron a volver la ciudad patas

arriba, y Spiderman era requerido nuevamente. Estaba tratando de evitar que el Buitre se saliera con la suya cuando llegó Doctor Octopus y tomó unos coches para arrojarlos desde un puente. Los gritos de la gente que se encontraba adentro activo los recuerdos en la mente de Peter y se congeló. Momento el cual el Buitre aprovechó para atrapar a Peter con un material viscoso que no le permitía moverse y lanzar un par de bombas hacia unos edificios. Antes de escuchar las explosiones, escucho unos sonidos bastante familiares que hicieron que Peter se estremeciera. Los había escuchado tanto antes y fue hace tanto tiempo que sentía casi que había sido en una vida pasada.

Iron Man llegaba a ayudar a Peter mientras el resto de los Vengadores detenían a los villanos y ayudaban a la gente atrapada en el ataque.

-Friday, escanea a Spiderman en búsqueda de lesiones.

Mientras la armadura escaneaba a Peter y lo liberaba de su encierro, su corazón parecía que fuera a explotar de un momento a otro. Tony. Esa voz que pensó que nunca escucharía de nuevo, estaba otra vez al lado suyo, esa voz que no había perdido la calidez de antaño.

-Spiderman se encuentra en perfecto estado. Presenta unos pequeños moretones y una ligera arritmia.

Se abrió la cubierta del casco revelando el rostro de Tony cerca al suyo.

-¿Peter, te encuentras bien¿- dijo Tony en voz baja.

Peter dio un paso atrás.

-Sí Sr. Stark, no se preocupe. Simplemente me cogieron desprevenido. Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

-No te preocupes chico, me alegra ver que Spiderman volvió a ayudarnos en la causa- dijo el Capitán América quien se encontraba ya al lado de Tony y le había apoyado una mano en su hombro.

Peter agradecía no haberse retirado la máscara o tendría que explicar porque tenía esa cara como si en cualquier momento fuera a pegarle un puño en la cara al Capitán.

-No se preocupe Capitán. Supongo que hay responsabilidades más grandes que uno.

El Capitán América sonrió a Peter como si estuviera viendo a su hijo favorito y con tal ternura que Peter se sintió como un estúpido odiando al pobre hombre que no tenía ni la culpa de existir. Le extendió la mano al Capitán mientras decía:

-Cualquier cosa, estaré a sus órdenes Capitán.

-Por Dios, llámame Steve. Capitán suena demasiado formal.

Mientras Steve devolvía el saludo y le daba un pequeño informe a Peter del asunto, él notó dos cosas. Que Tony no había hablado más y que se encontraba retirándose en ese momento. Una voz en su interior lo empujo a seguirlo, pero no, se dijo fuertemente. Él lo había abandonado. Tony Stark no merecía nada de Peter.

\---------------------------------------------

Después de ese encuentro se habían visto dos o tres veces, pero siempre como Spiderman y Ironman. Lo único que se habían dicho más allá de reportes sobre los ataques en los que habían participado era que Tony tenía un nuevo traje para Peter, aprovechando que estaba actualizando el equipo de todo el mundo. Al decirlo en medio de una reunión, no tuvo como zafarse de recibirlo, menos aun cuando medio equipo estaba entusiasmado con la nueva indumentaria.

Recibió su uniforme y quedó de informar cualquier cosa si necesitaba algún ajuste mientras se excusaba con cosas del trabajo. Al llegar a su casa y probarse el traje no dejó de maravillarse. Su niño interior gritó al ver ese diseño hermosamente hecho y que le quedaba perfecto. Él no había aceptado ese traje con anterioridad porque quería demostrarle a Tony que algún día él se lo ganaría, pero ahora que lo tenía en sus manos y lo admiraba más de cerca veía que había recibido muchas modificaciones, pero en esencia seguía siendo la misma armadura de Iron Spider la que le devolvía la mirada.

Tony Stark podía ser lo que fuera, pero nadie le quitaba que era un genio.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Por fin había encontrado un trabajo, así que renuncio al periódico y empezó su nueva labor. Los laboratorios Horizon dirigido por Max Modell le ofrecían no solo las facilidades a Peter para hacer lo que siempre había querido hacer, sino que le daba la privacidad y la libertad para trabajar como quisiera, así que no influía en su labor como Spiderman. El trabajo no solo estaba muy bien remunerado, haciendo que Peter se consiguiera su propio apartamento cerca al trabajo, sino que con eso le podría asegurar un futuro a Tía May para cuando esta decidiera dejar de trabajar.

Por fin estaba en un ambiente laboral en donde era respetado y admirado por sus iguales. Aprovechando cada descubrimiento que hacía para hacer modificaciones a su traje, buscaba qué uso podía darle a nivel comercial haciendo que la empresa ganara mucho dinero y Peter más respeto.

Era por eso que ese día se encontraba en la fiesta que la empresa había hecho en honor a los empleados del mes entre los que se encontraba Peter. Un año después de graduarse lo había logrado. Mientras tomaba una copa de champan, sintió como era tocado en el hombro. Max Modell en persona le tomaba la mano.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Peter Parker. Es un placer conocerlo.

Peter se atoró con la champaña que pasaba con su garganta. Tosiendo levemente, respondió su saludo.

-Señor Modell, un placer.

-Peter no tienes que ser tan formal. Me puedes decir Max. De todas maneras, me alegra que vinieras. Me han hablado maravillas de ti, además, ver todos los productos que has podido sacar por tu cuenta. Me encantaría discutir tus ideas futuras.

-Claro Max, sería un placer.

-Después hablaremos con mi secretaria y... ah, hablando de genios, tenemos al genio mayor. ¡TONY VEN! - dijo Max mientr

Que no fuera quien él estaba pensando.

Cuando Peter giró, se encontró con Tony Stark al frente de él.

Max ajeno a todo, saludo a Tony.

-Tony, te presento a la nueva promesa de mi empresa, Peter Parker. Peter, te presento al famosísimo Tony Stark.

NOTA:   
Después de leer , comprenderán porque el capitulo era un capitulo especial. SI no logran ubicar cuanto tiempo paso, les comento que son 6 años desde la ultima vez que se vieron las caras así que Peter ya tiene 22 años y Tony esta en sus 50 ya. El siguiente capitulo seguirá esta misma temática pero ahora desde el punto de vista de Tony y luego de eso, seguiremos con la trama como se veía manejando anteriormente.   
AH, y otra cosita para añadir. Algunas cosas del canon se manejaron tal cual pasaron , otras las acomode para las necesidades del fic. 

Cualquier cosa me comentan y espero les guste :)


	17. Todo este tiempo sin ti - Version Tony

Tan pronto llegó a la torre, Tony se fue directo al taller. Se sentó en el escritorio de Peter y se quedó mirando fijamente el retrato de los dos. Al parecer Peter no lo había guardado de la vez anterior y estaba ahí recordándole lo que había dejado atrás. Se permitió llorar para sacar el dolor de su alma. Esto le ayudaría a tener más fuerza para seguir adelante. Cuando pudo calmarse un poco, tomó la foto y la estrechó en su pecho. Sí, deseaba volver con Peter, pero nunca tendrían oportunidad de hacer nada más allá de estar en el taller o en su habitación. No tendría la oportunidad de llevarlo a una cita real, no tendrían la experiencia de una pareja real. Peter se merecía alguien que no lo ocultara, salir, disfrutar el mundo. Algo que ni con todo el dinero que poseía Tony podría ofrecerle.

Y ahí lo supo. Amaba a Peter. Lo amaba lo suficiente para que él pudiera ser feliz, así fuera sin él. ¿Por qué se había dado cuenta tan tarde? Tony era un desastre de ser humano. Peter no merecía ser arrastrado a esto de nuevo. Pero sabía que, si se quedaba, eventualmente buscaría a Peter y no estaría haciendo nada. Así que decidió marcharse. A la isla más alejada del mundo que pudiera encontrar. Habló con Pepper y con Steve. Dejaría todo en manos de ellos y se iría. Después llamó a casa de Peter. Lo mínimo que podría hacer era decirles que se iría, así Peter no lo quisiera volver a ver nunca más.

-¿Alo?- escuchó la voz de Peter al otro lado de la llamada y sintió su corazón estremecerse.

-Peter, no te llamé al celular porque sé que no me contestarías. Igual seré breve. Me iré por un tiempo. Aquí Pepper y Happy quedarán a cargo tuyo. Si necesitas sacar algo de tus pertenencias por favor le dices a ellos- respondió Tony.

-¿A dónde iras?- preguntó Peter

-La verdad no tengo idea. Dijiste que no querías verme y respeto eso. Es por eso que me iré inmediatamente. De todas maneras, le dije a tu tía que era cuestiones de los Vengadores así que...- sintió como su voluntad iba flaqueando mientras más duraba esa llamada.

-Sí, claro, Vengadores...- respondió Peter con el sarcasmo y el dolor desbordando.

-Peter, te amo- No pudo aguantarlo, se le escapó desde el alma. Pero no podía hacerle ese daño a Peter. No señor, volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación.

-Por eso, esto es lo mejor.

\- ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? Sí, claro, se nota- dijo Peter.

Tony no podía hacerlo. No podía extender más esta llamada.

-Espero que te vaya bien en la vida chico- se despidió Tony con el poco aliento que tenía.

-Espera, ¿es en serio? ¿Realmente te vas? ¿No vas a volver? - el tono desesperado de Peter lo llenó de angustia.

-Sí, Peter, es en serio. No sé cuándo volveré. Igual dudo que me esperes- respondió Tony y colgó enseguida. No quería escuchar más. Solo quería darle el mejor regalo que podía darle a Peter. Una vida saludable sin él.

\-------------------------------------------

Steve le había recomendado ir al mismo sitio donde él había estado. Wakanda. Pero la verdadera, no eso que todo el mundo creía que era. Se maravilló con toda la tecnología que encontró en ese lugar. El rey T'Challa lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Le dijo que después de todo lo que había pasado lo menos que podía hacer era ofrecerle posada todo el tiempo que quisiera. Así que Tony se dedicó a llenar su mente de nuevo conocimiento, de conocer a la gente de Wakanda, y a retomar parte de las labores que había estado haciendo Steve en su temporada allá. Viendo que ellos también colaboraban a la que hacían pasar como Wakanda, creaba sistemas de bajo costo para ayudar a mejorar su calidad de vida. Y a pesar de que todos los días trabajaba hasta que el cansancio lo invadía, el rostro de Peter era lo último que veía antes que la inconsciencia lo llevara.

\-----------------------------------

Steve llegó a los seis meses de la partida de Tony. Se impuso unos días de vacaciones y fue a visitar a Wakanda para ver cómo iban las cosas. Los dos sabían que realmente había ido a ver a Tony.

-Te ves muy bien, Tony, aunque luces demasiado bronceado- dijo Steve sonriendo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Tony.

-Me decían que andaba muy pálido por no salir del taller, ahora muy bronceado. No puedo contentarlos a todos- dijo Tony soltando un quejido en medio del abrazo.

-Lo siento, me emocione de más.

-No te preocupes. ¿Cómo va todo? - preguntó Tony mientras se sentaba en un banco cercano y le hacía gestos a Steve para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Pues, no ha pasado nada novedoso. Ni con Industrias Stark ni con los Vengadores. Problemas menores, pero nada que no pudiéramos solucionar. Hace poco hablé con Pepper quien me dijo que hablabas con ella muy seguido y que le habías dicho que venderias la torre. ¿Es esto cierto?

-Sí, no estoy ya en ella y llegado el caso que vuelva me iré a la base de los Vengadores. Para fomentar los vínculos de unión y eso.

Steve bajo la mirada hacia el suelo. Se quedó en silencio un momento. Tony lo observó mientras esperaba que dijera lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Realmente piensas volver? - preguntó Steve después de un tiempo.

-Claro, esa es la idea.

-¿Por qué te fuiste realmente Tony? Nunca lo dijiste.

-Es complicado, Steve.

-¿Y qué pasó con la relación que tenías antes de irte?

-La terminé- respondió Tony.

-Si te hacia tan feliz, ¿por qué renunciar a algo tan bonito? - preguntó Steve mirando fijamente a Tony.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras preguntar directamente?

Steve revolvió en la maleta que tenía al lado suyo y sacó un portarretrato. Uno que Tony conocía muy bien.

-Era él, ¿verdad?

Ver esa foto de nuevo era como si estos seis meses no hubieran pasado. Como si cada día que se decía que era lo mejor para Peter no existieran. Tomó el portarretrato y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras sentía las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en su cara. Suspiró un par de veces tratando de recuperar la voz y al levantar la mirada observó que Steve lo miraba con compasión.

-Oh, Tony, ¿qué pasó?

-Es algo largo de contar

-Menos mal que tiempo es lo que tengo

Y Tony empezó a contar todo. Algunas veces paraba porque la voz lo traicionaba y se quebraba. Pero no omitió detalle alguno. Steve escuchó todo atentamente, sin interrumpir ni una vez, esperando pacientemente que terminara. En el momento que terminó su historia, Steve se estiró en su asiento, colocó las manos en su pecho y miró al techo.

-Lo que realmente me preocupa es que tú dices que amas al chico, pero en ningún momento consideraste que era lo que pensaba.

-No había nada que analizar. Él necesita algo mejor, algo real. No lo que un viejo le pueda ofrecer. Hola, diferencia de edad- respondió Tony señalándose.

-Técnicamente, yo te llevo cincuenta años, ¿sabes? - dijo Steve acomodándose nuevamente en la silla y mirando a Tony.

Tony rió, mientras dejaba la foto cerca de la mesa de noche de su cuarto.

-Estoy hablando en serio Steve

-Yo también. Mira Tony te voy a ser totalmente honesto. Entiendo tu dilema, créeme que sí. Pero eso no significa que lo que hiciste sea lo correcto. Cuando el chico sea mayor de edad ¿cuál será tu excusa? ¿O estás esperando que cuando vuelvas a Nueva York él ya tenga una familia propia?

-No he pensado en eso. Aquí está demasiado cómodo todo.

-Tú tienes que volver, Tony. Entiendo que quieras que todo se normalice, pero eso no significa exilio eterno. Ni yo llegué a tal punto y eso que era buscado como un criminal. Yo sabía que eventualmente volvería.

-Lo sé, solo que ahora no me siento con fuerzas para volver. Quiero darle la oportunidad que haga su vida aparte

-Y cuando lo haga, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Solo me importa que él sea feliz.

Steve se levantó de la silla y le dio un beso en la frente a Tony.

-La gente que dice que Tony Stark no tiene corazón, realmente no te conoce.

Steve prometió que cada vez que estuviera libre lo visitaría. Y eso hizo. Se volvieron mejores amigos de nuevo. Steve sabía que Tony no iba a estar más con él, pero podía pagar todo el daño que le había causado anteriormente. Cada vez que se veían, Steve como broma interna le mostraba todas las fotos que les había tomado los periódicos sobre su supuesto romance. Tony solo se reía mientras se burlaban de los periódicos. Así vinieran todo el equipo a visitarlo, solo sacaban las fotos con él y Steve. Ganas de crear chismes donde no los había. Al menos algo por lo que reír.

\--------

Cuando Steve le había dicho que Peter estaba próximo a graduarse del colegio Tony se encontró dividido. Primero, quería ver al chico para felicitarlo por este nuevo logro, pero también sabía que su alma no había dejado de amarlo ni un segundo desde que se había marchado. Así que prefirió hablar con su tía vía email para no dejar pasar desapercibida la fecha y averiguar de una fuente más cercana cómo estaba Peter. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que recibió respuesta ese mismo día de la tía May. Algo seca pero relataba un poco como se encontraba Peter. Había obtenido una beca. Definitivamente él estaba destinado para grandes cosas. Tony no lo merecía. También averiguo sobre sus nuevos amigos y sus planes a futuro. También que se encontraba trabajando en el Daily Bugle. Vaya asco de periódico. Pero entendía su determinación por salir adelante y ayudar a su tía en los gastos universitarios. Era algo muy de Peter.

Las comunicaciones con Tía May se empezaron a hacer semanales, bajo la excusa de saludar y saber cómo estaba todo. Siempre tuvo la preocupación de pensar que le iba a preguntar qué porque no le hacía estas mismas preguntas a Peter, pero ella nunca mencionó nada. Solo contestaba amablemente todo lo que le preguntara.

Y así pasaron los años. Sin importar nada, él siempre estaba pendiente a su comunicación semanal con tía May. Ahora él vivía con Harry Osborn y no es que le agradara mucho su padre, pero quería pensar que su hijo era diferente. Hasta que tía May le llegó con la noticia que cambió todo. Peter tenía una novia llamada Gwen Stacy. El apellido le sonaba de algo y la investigó. Como no, era hija del capitán George Stacy, quien había fallecido no mucho tiempo atrás y era uno de los policías más antiguos y respetados del círculo. Viendo a la chica, no podía culpar a Peter. Era no solo una chica preciosa, sino que era toda una promesa en la ciencia. Esa era la chica perfecta para Peter, la que le podría dar todo lo que él necesitara. Era señal de seguir adelante con su vida. Pero lejos de Nueva York.

\---------------------------

Siempre había querido hacer esto. Era extraño caminar en la calle y no ser reconocido inmediatamente. No era iluso, siempre había alguien que daba con quien era él, pero generalmente era algo que no podía hacer en su tierra natal. Viajar por todo el mundo era algo que siempre había querido hacer, pero entre la empresa, negociaciones y nuevos inventos nunca se había dado el lujo. Ahora mientras iba recuperando su corazón poco a poco, fue viendo maravillas que no había visto antes. Se llenó de ideas e inspiraciones para futuras creaciones, había subido un poco de peso comiendo cuanta cosa deliciosa veía en el camino. Lo único que permanecía constante era sus comunicaciones semanales con la tía May y ahora con Steve ya que no podía viajar a verlo. En medio de esas comunicaciones con ambos se enteró de la muerte de Gwen Stacy. Pobre, Peter. Sintió el impulso de volver, pero dudaba que él quisiera verlo de nuevo. Se sentía mal por ese pequeño rayo de esperanza que salió del fondo de su corazón. Así que decidió seguir viajando. Tenía que extinguir el rayo de alguna manera.

\--------------------------------

Habían insistido tanto que al fin había vuelto. Sí, había estado afuera cuatro años, pero volvió y sintió que no había pasado el tiempo para nada. El mismo ajetreo de la ciudad, nada había cambiado. Ya había organizado para que todas sus cosas estuvieran en el cuartel de los Vengadores, pero eso no impedía que primero debía hacer una parada por Nueva York. Al parecer los reporteros sabían de su llegada y empezaron a acosarlo con preguntas. Dio una declaración rápida y siguió adelante para que Happy lo llevara. Se sentía raro, como si ya no perteneciera a ese mundo.

Mientras iba perdido en sus cavilaciones, escucho que Happy estaba tratando de llamar su atención.

-Si sabías, ¿cierto? - continuo Happy mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Saber qué? - preguntó Tony sintiéndose descubierto.

-Que el chico se gradúa hoy.

Estuvo tentado a decirle que sí, y que quería ir para allá, pero solo asintió y miró por la ventana. Sintió la mirada de Happy por medio del retrovisor. Claro que sabía, y sin embargo no quería ver a Peter. Había luchado mucho por reconstruir su corazón y aún se encontraba lamiéndose las heridas en una esquina. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenían que verse, pero quería evitar el momento lo más posible.

Al llegar al cuartel lo esperaba todo el mundo. Algunos con más alegría que otros, pero agradeció el recibimiento. Se excusó con el cansancio del viaje y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Era idéntica a la que había tenido a la torre. Y eso traía recuerdos en lo más profundo de su ser. Se durmió y en medio de sueños imaginó a su Peter abrazándolo y diciéndole que todo saldría bien.

\----------------------------------------

Esa taza de café sabía a gloria. Últimamente se había encargado de hacer modificaciones en muchas cosas, creando nuevos artefactos para ayudar al equipo. Se había integrado un poco más con los demás y aunque aún había algo de rencillas por lo que había pasado, en realidad se respiraba un ambiente de unión con todos. La rutina del taller y ahora la del gimnasio lo había absorbido. Ya todos le habían hecho comentario, unos más burlones que otros del peso que ganó en el viaje. Harto de ellos le pidió a Steve que lo ayudara a crear una rutina para empezar de nuevo.

Mientras comía algo, prendió el televisor simplemente para no sentir el silencio de la cocina. Estaba cavilando sobre unas modificaciones que le quería hacer a Natasha cuando la entrevista era interrumpida.

-Nos reportan desde la central que hay un nuevo ataque del Buitre en el centro de la ciudad. Se había rumoreado que Spiderman había vuelto, pero hoy lo ha hecho de manera oficial. En las imágenes observamos cómo...

Su corazón se aceleró. Peter. Al parecer el caso era más grave de lo que se veía. En ese momento Steve iba entrando a la cocina.

-¿Vamos a ayudar? Esta Clint, Bucky y Natasha libres- sugirió Steve.

Más se había demorado en sugerirlo que Tony cambiándose. Era cierto que desde que había vuelto pocas veces había usado la armadura, pero hoy no lo pensó demasiado. Sentía la adrenalina subiendo por su cuerpo mientras la suave voz de Friday lo recibía.

Pidió las coordenadas a Friday mientras se las daba a los demás y él se iba adelantando. Quería llegar a ver que Peter se encontrará bien. No más llegando , Friday notó la presencia de Octopus y a Peter atrapado con una sustancia extraña. Al ver que arrojó las bombas, las neutralizó rápidamente y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Peter. Al quitarle la sustancia de encima y pedirle a Friday que lo escaneara, notó inmediatamente que Peter no solo era muchísimo más alto que él, sino que ahora su cuerpo era el cuerpo de un hombre adulto. No podía ver su rostro, pero si ya tenía esos cambios en el cuerpo ni se quería imaginar los de la cara. La imagen del adolescente chocó con el cuerpo que veía al frente de él y el deseo lo dejó sin habla. En ese momento Friday decidió interrumpir para decir que Peter se encontraba bien salvo los moretones y la arritmia, probablemente causada por la adrenalina de la batalla. Sin embargo, su corazón no podía dejar de palpitar tan duro que sentía las pulsaciones en sus odios. Abrió la cubierta del caso para ver más de cerca a Peter, esperando que él se quitara la máscara y así...

-¿Peter, te encuentras bien? - dijo notando que su voz fallaba de los nervios.

-Sí, Sr. Stark, no se preocupe. Simplemente me cogieron desprevenido. Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

La voz que lo recibió terminó de perturbar a Tony. El tono grave y ronco que emitía era demasiado para él. Agradeció la interrupción de Steve para alejarse un poco. Probablemente le hubiera saltado encima al chico. ¿A quién quería engañar? Él seguía enamorado de Peter como desde el día que se fue de Nueva York para que tuviera un mejor futuro. Bravo, Tony Stark. No había logrado nada. Peter podía ser un hombre totalmente diferente al adolescente que él amó, pero verlo nuevamente como Spiderman demostraba que en esencia seguía siendo el mismo. El mismo chico que juro proteger la ciudad, dándole prioridad a la gente del vecindario. A la gente trabajadora del común. Y eso fue demasiado para el corazón de Tony. Se retiró al ver que Steve se había hecho cargo de la situación, probablemente viendo la lucha interna que libraba Tony. Se alejó de allí deseando ir directamente a su habitación para procesar mejor lo que había acabado de pasar.

Al llegar a la casa, se retiró la armadura y se fue directamente a su habitación. Llenó la tina y se tomó su buen tiempo perdido en cavilaciones. Al menos sabía que no caería en depresión como en épocas pasadas. Simplemente necesitaba sacudirse un poco la impresión. Las ideas que tenía pendientes seguían zumbando en su mente y ahora añadiendo el traje de Peter. Agradecía que el material con el que había creado el anterior fuera flexible al cuerpo que lo vistiera. Aunque con ese cuerpo que ahora tenía, era un milagro que todo eso entrara en el traje.

Cuando terminó su baño, Steve lo esperaba a la puerta de su habitación.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo Steve.

-Espero que no por mucho tiempo- respondió Tony saliendo de la habitación.

-Realmente no, Friday me informo que te encontrabas bañando y le dije que cuando salieras me informara para hablar contigo- contesto sonriendo Steve.

-Asumo que debe ser importante para tomarte la molestia de esperarme.

-Vamos al taller, ¿quieres? - preguntó Steve

-Vale. Mientras me vas diciendo que necesitas decirme.

-Está bien, puedo esperar hasta llegar allá.

El silencio de camino al taller se hizo algo tenso. Cuando cerró la puerta para darles privacidad Steve empezó.

-Espero que no te molestara que tomara la iniciativa- dijo Steve.

-No te preocupes, fuiste de gran ayuda. Realmente no sabía que decir. Gracias. - respondió Tony quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-En cuanto a eso quería decirte dos cosas.

-Dispara.

-Primero, invité a que el chico se uniera a nosotros. Espero no sea ningún problema.

-Para nada. Originalmente se tenía planeado que Spiderman fuera parte de los Vengadores.

-No hablo de Spiderman.

-Lo mismo paso cuando volviste, Steve. Me preguntaste si me sentía cómodo con esto, y a pesar que no era la situación ideal, acepté porque hay cosas que se deben dejar en el pasado para poder seguir adelante.

-Bueno, eso era lo segundo de lo que te quería hablar. No parece que hayas seguido adelante.

Tony lanzó una mirada desesperada a Steve.

-¿Era muy notorio?

Steve tuvo el coraje de reírse de Tony.

-Dios no, solo que te conozco y sé que te afectó ver a Peter.

Tony suspiró y se recostó en el escritorio de Peter. Ese era su nuevo escritorio ahora. Sacó la foto del cajón y la miró fijamente.

-Soy un estúpido, Steve. Pensé que cuando lo viera se repetiría lo que nos pasó a nosotros. Que sería como ver un recuerdo bonito y agradable del pasado, pero sentí como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día desde la última vez que lo vi. Solo quería abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir.

Steve se acercó y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Porque realmente lo amas. Y eso no es algo que se vaya de la noche a la mañana. Menos de la manera en que ustedes terminaron las cosas.

Tony asintió mientras guardaba nuevamente la foto.

-¿Realmente lo quieres olvidar? - preguntó Steve.

-Creo que sería lo mejor para todos. No sé si notaste que él no estaba precisamente feliz de vernos allá.

-Puede ser, pero no significa que rechazara totalmente nuestra presencia.

-Bueno, supongo que eventualmente al verlo más seguido me acostumbraré a él.

Steve se quedó mirándolo con una risa socarrona.

-¿A quién intentas engañar? ¿A ti o a mí?

-Oh, cállate sabelotodo.

\-----

Sí, era cierto que ahora formaba parte del equipo, pero realmente las oportunidades de verlo nuevamente habían sido pocas. Y ni el amor, mucho menos el deseo había disminuido en Tony. Aprovechó esas energías extras para hacerle mejoras al traje de Peter imaginando que podía agregar para ayudarlo en situaciones hipotéticas que eran muy posibles en el mundo en el que se movían ellos.

Peter en ninguna ocasión se había retirado la máscara y eso no hacía sino alimentar las fantasías más salvajes de Tony. Pero no se sentía capaz de buscar a alguien más en esta ocasión. Se sentía que así engañaba a Peter con alguien más, a pesar que ellos dos no se encontraban juntos. Solo quería sentir ese cuerpo cerca suyo. Ningún otro. A veces era muy difícil ser Tony Stark.

\---------------------------

Estaba completamente aburrido ese día particularmente. Todos habían ido a hacer vida social mientras él se había quedado recostado en el sillón. Generalmente era muy activo y le gustaba estar en movimiento, pero el día de hoy no sentía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

-Jefe, tiene una llamada de Max Modell. Dice que es urgente. - interrumpió Friday mientras canaleaba en el televisor.

-Pasa la llamada al taller supongo.

-Sí, jefe.

Se dirigió al taller y la voz chillona de Max lo recibió al otro lado de la línea

-Dios Tony, tiempo sin saber de ti. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Tú sabes Max, aquí y allá. Nunca me quedo en el mismo lugar. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Mira, dentro de dos horas tengo una fiesta de la oficina y tengo un chico que quiero que conozcas. Hacía rato no veía un genio que podía competir con el tuyo. Me gustaría realmente que lo conozcas.

Tony realmente interesado por tener una charla con un igual, además que hacía mucho tiempo en que no veía a Max respondió:

-Claro, pasaré un momento a saludar.

-Excelente, tengo unas ideas para que discutamos. No te demoraré mucho. Sé que tienes una agenda bastante ocupada.

-Ni te la imaginas.

-Bueno, te esperare aquí. Ciao.

Se arregló con esmero. La primera impresión era buena. Y si realmente el chico era tan inteligente como decía Max, sería alguien con quien podría conversar sobre temas realmente interesantes y eso era mucho mejor que canalear.

Al llegar recibió los mismos rostros de impresión, de adulación y deseo de siempre. Rostros que después de tantos años lo seguían aburriendo. Gracias a Dios divisó rápidamente a Max y le agitó una mano para llamar su atención.

-TONY VEN! - gritó Max al verlo. Se encontraba hablando con un chico que se encontraba a espaldas de Tony.

Cuando el chico giró, había algo en su rostro que llamó completamente la atención de Tony. Podía contar las veces en que veía a alguien por primera vez y sentía ese deseo desde lo más profundo de su ser. Y al ver sus ojos lo supo antes que el mismo Max lo dijera.

-Tony, te presento a la nueva promesa de mi empresa, Peter Parker. Peter, te presento al famosísimo Tony Stark.

NOTA: Espero amen el capitulo tanto como yo ame escribirlo. Ahora ya sabemos que estuvo haciendo Tony en todo este tiempo. Cualquier cosa me comentan :P


	18. Juegos mentales

Peter no lo podía creer. Esa era su maldita suerte. ¿Por qué de todas las personas que podían asistir ese día, tenía que ser preciso él quien estuviera presente? Y peor aun luciendo tan malditamente bien en traje. Mientras Max y Tony hablaban de cosas varias, Peter daba pequeño sorbos a su champan deseando estar en otros sitios menos ahí. Las cosas no mejoraron para Peter cuando Max dijo:

-Peter, por favor , hoy estaré algo ocupado. Te encargo a Tony. Además quisiera que le mostraras tus últimos inventos. Si no te importa llévalo ahora a tu laboratorio y compartan ideas, hablaré con mi secretaria para cuadrar la reunión que te habia comentado antes y discutir diversos temas. Sin más retraso los dejo, nada mejor que tener charlas constructivas con un igual. Hasta luego.

Se fue sin más casi saltando de la emoción mientras Tony y Peter se quedaron con un silencio bastante incomodo.

-Creo que no hay nada que tenga que mostrarte que no conozcas ya, así que si me disculpas...

-Peter, espera. Quiero hablar contigo

-Y yo no tengo absolutamente nada que hablar contigo. Hasta luego.

-Dudo que quieras hacer una escena en tu lugar de trabajo, así que quédate y habla conmigo- dijo Tony mientras le sujetaba fuertemente el brazo evitando que escapara facil. Sabía que tenía mucha más fuerza que Tony pero si deshacía el agarre, llamaría la atención de los demás. Así que suspiró, tomó otro sorbo de champan y miró despectivamente a Tony.

-Habla.

-Los dos tenemos una charla pendiente Peter. Puede ser que no quieras escucharla, pero no significa que no tienes que saber la verdad.

-Sigues haciéndome perder el tiempo. O dices las cosas que tienes que decir o sigue dando vueltas por la fiesta y pretendamos hasta que termine esto, luego cada quien vuelva a su vida.

Escuchó como Tony suspiraba.

-Peter , este no es el sitio. ¿Puedes hacer como que me vas a presentar tus experimentos y vamos a algún lugar mas privado?

Había una parte muy grande de él que decía que no quería esto, que Tony se fuera al carajo y él podía seguir su vida. Pero sabia que eventualmente la duda de saber por qué Tony había hecho lo que había hecho lo consumiría así que asintió y guió a Tony a su laboratorio. No dijo nada en el trayecto de camino y parecía que Tony habia captado la indirecta porque no habia dicho nada.

Nada más entrar Tony echó una ojeada al laboratorio mientras exclamaba:

-Ahora entiendo porque Max te tiene en buena estima.

-No vinimos a hablar de mi trabajo.

Tony caminó hacia el escritorio de Peter observando las fotos que tenía. Peter se quedó cerca a la puerta esperando que Tony hablara. Cuando ya se estaba desesperando del silencio , iba a alegar cuando Tony habló:

-No sé por dónde comenzar , así que supongo que solo diré las cosas cómo pasaron. Tan pronto llegó Steve, sabía que iban a haber muchos cambios en la dinámica de los Vengadores pero sabía que ladinámica entre nosotros no cambiaría. Sin embargo, mientras más pensaba cómo presentarte como mi pareja, me daba cuenta que no solo no podía hacerlo sino que nunca podríamos ser una pareja normal. Me asusté, no supe manejar la situación y preferí irme para que tuvieras una vida normal antes que una vida conmigo.

Peter se quedó mirando la espalda de Tony fijamente esperando que continuara, porque debía haber más, ¿cierto? Tantos años de sufrimiento, ¿y esa era la explicación?

-¿Tener una mejor vida? ¿Esa es tu excusa?

-No es una excusa, simplemente te estoy diciendo la decisión que tomé en ese momento.

Peter se restregó la frente con una mezcla de frustración e ira que iba creciendo por su cuerpo.

-¿Es en serio, Tony? ¿por quién me tomas? Después de todo este tiempo vas y me sales con semejante mierda de excusa, ¿y dices que no lo es? Ya hace mucho dejé de ser ese niño crédulo de 16 años que comía entero toda la mierda que le quisieras arrojar. Así que si es todo lo que tienes que decir, mejor dejemos las cosas aquí.

-Dios, Peter, en serio. Te amaba tanto que no podia soportar...

-¿Me amabas? Ok, alto ahí. Si de verdad me hubieras amado, habrías tomado en cuenta mi palabra en ese momento. Yo sabia que no era facil, pero eso no significa que tenias que llegar , tomar todo lo que yo tenia para darte y tan pronto llegara Steve irte.

-Steve no tiene nada que ver...

-Él tiene todo que ver. Ustedes retomaron lo suyo y para que yo no saliera "herido" decidieron inventarse esa mierda que me acabas de decir. Si quieren seguir los dos, bien, por mí no hay problema. Yo acepté entrar a los Vengadores teniendo eso en mente, pero no traigas temas del pasado solo para abrir la herida y echarle sal de paso.

Vio como Tony se apoyó con las dos manos en el escritorio resoplando de frustración.

-Yo te amo a ti, Peter.

Peter vio todo rojo. La rabia de sentirse burlado lo estaba consumiendo. ¿Quién se creía el para venir a decirle eso? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que se arrojara en sus brazos diciéndole que lo amaba y que todo estaría bien? Que se jodiera Tony Stark. Le haría pagar toda la amargura que le había hecho pasar.

\--------------------------------

Tony se sentía demasiado nervioso. Recordaba a Steve que le decía que era una razón ridícula para terminarle a alguien y mientras más hablaba, se daba cuenta de eso. Y encima Peter no colaboraba con ese traje que tenía. Si fuera por él estaría haciendo cosas mas productivas en ese momento. Se apoyó en el escritorio mientras pensaba que lo mejor había sido no haber dicho nada y largarse por donde habia venido. Escuchó los pasos de Peter acercándose y se incorporó para girarse y pedirle disculpas a Peter y largarse donde habia llegado cuando sintio que Peter se pegó completamente a su cuerpo.

Tony se tensó completamente. ¿A qué estaba jugando Peter? Iba a protestar cuando Peter subió una mano en la boca de Tony tapándola y empezó a hablarle al oído.

-Asi que me amas, ¿cierto? No me interesa escucharte hablar, solo asiente o niega.

Tony asintió sin saber todavía de qué iba la cosa.

-Bueno, entonces ya que estas aquí hablando tan fluidamente sobre cuánto me amas, tanto que me dejaste ir, demuéstralo. Demuestra cuánto me amas Tony Stark. No quiero que hables, no emitas ni un maldito sonido. ¿Me entiendes?

Tony volvió a asentir. Peter lo sostuvo fuertemente de la cadera con una mano mientras que la que tenía tapándole la boca, iba bajando lentamente hacia el pecho de Tony. Sentía la respiración de Peter en su cuello mandándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo mientras abría su camisa poco a poco. No sabía que quería Peter, pero había sido tanto, tanto tiempo que no quería negarle nada.

Cuando terminó de abrir la camisa, procedió a abrir su pantalón lentamente. Era todo tan malditamente lento que más de una vez estuvo a punto de gritar de la frustración tan grande. Sin embargo, quería seguir el juego de Peter. Se quedó completamente en silencio mientras sentía como su pantalón iba resbalando por sus piernas.

-Yo sé realmente porque me amas. Porque te diste cuenta que conmigo te sentías mejor, ¿cierto? El chico que podías manejar a tu antojo y que con él no puedes hacer lo mismo, ¿o me equivoco?

Tony en medio de las brumas del deseo, reaccionó al comentario. Sabía de qué "él" estaba hablando. Sintió la indignación subir por su pecho.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Que carajos te...

-Te dije que no hablaras, además tu cuerpo no miente Tony. Te encanta hacerlo conmigo, no lo niegues. Porque conmigo lograste obtener con lo que nadie antes de mí.

Peter lo presionó más contra el escritorio, sujetando fuertemente la mano que tenía apoyada en su cadera y sintiendo el miembro de Peter palpitando detrás de él.

-Dime que me detenga, que no quieres esto que te estoy ofreciendo. No quiero obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere.

Tony no pudo hablar, un gemido salió de su boca antes que él pudiera retenerlo. Si Peter seguía así, no duraría mucho.

-Así que no me equivoco. Entonces señor Stark, no perdamos más tiempo. Hay una fiesta a la que debemos atender.

No, no era para nada como el Peter que conocía. Este era duro, con la rabia destilando por los poros. Pero si cerraba los ojos, sentía su olor, que no habia cambiado y sus pequeños gemidos . Seguía gimiendo igual que siempre. Tony no podía resistirse a ello. No cuando llevaba tantos años esperando que sucediera. Así que se rindió. No le importaba nada. Solo quería a Peter.

Peter tomó el miembro de Tony y empezó a acariciarlo. Él no tenía problemas en estar arriba o abajo, solo le encantaba gozar del momento. Pero rara vez se sentia como en ese momento. Expuesto. Totalmente desnudo y entregado a Peter, dejándole todo el control a él. Era extraño pero seguía gozando cada segundo de esto.

-Peter, por favor...

Peter en ese momento abrió un cajón cerca a Tony y sacó lubricante. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Pero ese pensamiento salió de la mente de Tony cuando Peter empezó a introducir lentamente un dedo , tanteando el terreno. Si fuera por él , quería a Peter ya. No ayudaba nada que Peter empezara a repartir besos a lo largo de los hombros de Tony. Sentía que la piel le ardía, su pulso se elevó y escuchaba a Peter soltar pequeños gemidos mezclados con suspiros mientras iba introduciendo el segundo y finalmente el tercer dedo, que solo hacían ansiar más y más que Peter lo penetrara.

Al final de esa tortura, por fin Peter lo agarró nuevamente de la cintura mientras iba guiando su miembro a la entrada de Tony. Tony arqueó un poco más la espalda para recibir a Peter. Tan pronto lo sintió soltó un quejido de impaciencia. Había olvidado las delicias de estar abajo. Cuando Peter entró totalmente, lo tomó por el pelo y lo pegó completamente a su pecho. Tony podía escuchar la respiración pesada de Peter.

-Ahora si. A lo que vinimos.

Era bestial, duro, y extrañamente excitante. Tony se sentía totalmente lleno y sin embargo quería más y más, que Peter no dejara de penetrarlo una y otra vez de la manera que lo estaba haciendo. Elevó su cabeza apoyándola en el cuello de Peter , gimiendo sin pudor mientras escuchaba como la fiesta seguía desarrollándose en el piso de arriba. ¿En qué momento Peter había aprendido a hacerlo así? No le dio ni tiempo de procesarlo mientras las embestidas se hacían mas salvajes. Definitivamente después de esto estaría lleno de marcas por todo el cuerpo. Pero no podía encontrar en su mente una razón para preocuparse por eso. No mientras sentía que estaba al borde del orgasmo. No mientras que lo único que escuchaba eran los gemidos de Peter en su oído. No mientras su orgasmo exploto de tal manera que se sintió desfallecer encima del escritorio sin aliento, con el cuerpo lleno de sudor, semen y moretones. Peter seguía moviéndose perdido en su propio placer, dos o tres embestidas más hasta que escuchó un quejido lastimero y sintió como se apoyó ligeramente sobre Tony. El calor del cuerpo de Peter abrigo a Tony quien se sentía demasiado cansado y solo quería tomar una siesta junto a él.

Al parecer eso no estaba en los planes de Peter. De repente, como si Tony quemara, salió de él rápidamente y se dirigió a un pequeño baño que se encontraba ubicado dentro del laboratorio.

-Tengo que volver, así que si Max pregunta, lo viste todo y te gusto. ¿Ok? Ahora me bañaré, después puedes hacer lo mismo y hacer lo que se te dé la gana. No me interesa.

Tony se quedó mirando la espalda de Peter mientras este cerraba la puerta. El frío de sus palabras lo descolocó un poco. Se quedó esperando para verle la cara cuando saliera del baño. Cuando Peter por fin salió vio que su rostro lo miraba con desdén.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo pensé que...

-¿Que volvería contigo y que sería nuevamente tu perro faldero? Te equivocas, Stark. Lo único que demostré es que te gusta que yo te coja. Nada más. Podría hacerte el favor cuando quieras. Pero ahora estoy ocupado.

Dicho esto Peter salió de la oficina rápidamente, mientras Tony recogía los pedazos de su corazón en medio de lágrimas silenciosas.


	19. Mas sabe el diablo por viejo

Peter salió. Respiró profundamente. Le dijo a unos compañeros que no se sentía bien y que iría a su casa y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo. No quería pensar, no ahora. La congestión, la gente y sus murmullos lo mantenían distraído, pero tan pronto llegó al silencio de su apartamento , no pudo evitarlo. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos de Tony. La piel ardiente bajo sus dedos, la loción de Tony que lo volvía loco, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, del sudor mezclado. El olor a sexo que ni la ducha le había quitado. Y finalmente la cara de Tony cuando habló. Se había excedido. Había sido un hijo de puta con Tony. Lo había hecho sentir miserable en búsqueda de humillarlo como él se había sentido cuando vio que Tony lo iba a cambiar por el Capitán América. Y sin embargo, en vez de sentir la calma, lo único que lo invadía ahora era la culpa.

Se tumbó en la cama cubriéndose el rostro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Y a pesar de todo, lo único que hacia su mente era volver a reproducir la escena una y otra vez, como si estuviera pasando en ese momento. Decidiendo que no podría hacer nada en ese estado , decidió dormir un poco. Se desvistió totalmente y se acostó en la cama. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero su mente estaba revolucionada. Sería una noche bastante larga.

\----------------

Tony se bañó después de unos minutos en los que quedó en estado de shock por lo que había acabado de pasar. Ahora debía subir a la fiesta y pretender que nada había pasado. Prefería volver a enfrentarse con los chitauri, la verdad sea dicha. Sin embargo, después de arreglarse y buscar a Peter, descubrió que se había ido. Tony sintió como su pecho se llenaba de indignación. ¿Había hecho lo que había hecho y salió huyendo? Esto no se quedaría así.

Así que mientras seguía la fiesta, Tony tomó un poco de whisky para ayudar a despejar su mente y decidir que haría con ese mocoso de Parker. En ese momento llegó Max sonriendo hacia Tony.

-¿Cómo te pareció Peter? Realmente es un chico excepcional.

-Sí, lo es. Pero tuvo que irse, al parecer no se sentía muy bien que digamos.

-Oh, qué pena. Bueno, de todas maneras, me encantaría hablar contigo de algo que ocupa mi cabeza en este momento.

-Soy todo oídos.

-¿Podría ser en otro lado? Muchos oídos, ya sabes.

-Salgamos al balcón un momento, ¿qué dices?

-Perfecto.

Al llegar al balcón y escuchar todo lo que Max le estaba contando, la mente de Tony corría al mil. Era bastante lamentable, pero, a la vez, era exactamente lo que Tony estaba buscando.

\----------------------------

El fin de semana había pasado como una tortura para Peter. Al no haber trabajo, se dedicaba a patrullar normalmente como Spiderman. Pero este fin de semana los recuerdos y las ganasreprimidas después de tantos años le estaban cobrando factura. Y la culpa, sobre todo la culpa, lo estaba consumiendo. Pensó varias veces en llamar a Tony pero desechó la idea. Era mejor dejar las cosas así, y simplemente seguir adelante con su camino. Eventualmente le pediría disculpas a Tony, era consciente de eso. Pero primero quería tener un poco más de control sobre sí mismo. Juraba que Tony ya no producía nada en él y sin embargo, estuvieron solo un momento a solas y ya estaban montándose como animales sin control.

Llegó el lunes bastante cansado a la oficina, buscando ocupar su mente en algo productivo. Tan pronto dio un paso dentro de su laboratorio y sabía que no podría hacer nada. Su escritorio estaba totalmente desordenado. Tal cual lo había dejado desde que se había acostado con Tony. Definitivamente tenía que irse a disculparse con él.

Cogió su celular y llamó a Tony. Al parecer se encontraba ocupado, pero Friday recibió su llamado.

-Friday, necesito hablar con tu jefe. ¿A qué horas lo puedo conseguir?

-En este momento se encuentra en una reunión muy importante, no sabría decirte en qué momento se pueda desocupar. ¿Es algo realmente urgente?

-No, simplemente quiero hablar con él un momento. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad que me avises cuando se desocupe para poder comentarle algo? Es muy breve.

-Claro. Tan pronto tenga confirmación, te la haré saber.

-Gracias, Friday.

-Es un placer, Peter.

Colgó el teléfono y se levantó por una taza de café. Con eso tachado en su lista, al parecer su consciencia lo dejó en paz por un buen tiempo y se dedicó a trabajar en una armadura que últimamente lo tenía pensando. Tenía una mejora para el traje contra los impactos y las heridas de balas, pero no sabía todavía en qué convertirlo para darle un uso comercial para la empresa. Estaba desarrollando más ideas cuando de repente siente la vibración de su celular. Un mensaje de texto. Viendo que era del teléfono de Tony, abrió el mensaje para poderlo leer mejor.

 

Nos vemos en 15 minutos en tu oficina

-Tony

Peter sintió la ansiedad recorrer por su cuerpo. Odiaba que Tony fuera tan impulsivo. Era peor que un adolescente. Tomó otra taza de café mientras se arreglaba un poco. Notó que ya eran las dos de la tarde. Carajo. No había almorzado siquiera. Odiaba perder la noción del tiempo de esa manera. Guardó los bocetos de su proyecto. Las ventajas de Horizon es que a los científicos que se lo ganaran, les daban sus laboratorios propios y podían tener allí lo que quisieran sin que nadie observara absolutamente nada de su trabajo si así lo requerían. Era por eso que Peter había aprovechado esta libertad para tener un lugar donde experimentar sin tener que esconder a toda hora sus cosas. Eso no impedía que debía ser discreto.

Timbró el teléfono de la oficina donde una chica le informaba con voz temblorosa que Tony Stark se encontraba afuera buscándolo. Le pidió que siguiera, se dirigió a la puerta de su laboratorio y esperó por Tony.

Llegó como siempre, impecable, y Peter se sintió como un mendigo con su bata de laboratorio y su ropa holgada. Tony siguió derecho y se sentó en la silla al frente del escritorio de Peter.

-Bueno, señor Parker. Friday me informó que me solicitaba. Aquí estoy. Soy todo oídos.

Peter se removió nervioso, cerró la puerta y se sentó al otro lado del escritorio.

-Esta vez el que tiene que ofrecer una disculpa soy yo, Tony. Realmente lamento lo que pasó en la fiesta. Debí manejar mejor la situación.

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que tratan de humillarme. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Ouch. Golpe bajo.

Peter carraspeó un poco y continuo:

-Sé que tienes todo el derecho a estar enojado y de verdad...

-¿Vas a seguir disculpándote? Realmente tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y solo me hace perder el tiempo, señor Parker.

Peter se quedó mirando a Tony directamente a los ojos. No podía leer la expresión que tenían porque como siempre, tenía esa costumbre de usar gafas de sol, incluso en lugares cerrados. Maldito Tony.

-No sabía que ahora disculparse era hacer perder el tiempo.

-Lo es si es algo sin importancia. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo negocios que atender chico. Mejor porque no te pones a "trabajar" - recalcó Tony haciendo el gesto de las comillas con las manos- y dejas que los mayores hagan lo realmente importante.

Peter se levantó de la silla de un tirón. Ahora entendía a la gente que decía que Stark era un bastardo sin corazón.

-Entonces no lo hago perder tiempo, señor Stark. Lo acompaño a la salida para que pueda dirigirse a lo que lo tiene tan ocupado últimamente.

Peter se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero de alguna manera Tony no solo lo había alcanzado, sino que cerró nuevamente la puerta. Atrapó a Peter con su cuerpo y empezó a besarlo furiosamente.

Peter no había besado a Tony la vez anterior por una razón. Nadie besaba como Tony. Si ya hacerlo con él era intoxicante, nada lo hacía perder el control más que sus besos. Podían ser los besos más castos del mundo, pero tenían algo que te hacían pedir más y más mientras su mente se llenaba de deseos delirantes. El problema es que el niño de 16 años que estaba en lo más profundo de Peter despertó de su letargo, y con eso el dolor que casi le parte el alma a Peter lo sacó de su delirio febril. Apartó a Tony para poner en orden sus ideas.

-¿Qué haces, Tony? -dijo Peter entrecortadamente.

-Tomar lo que es mío- respondió Tony con la voz ronca.

Peter sintió que un escalofrió recorrió su espalda con esa frase. Sacudió su cabeza. No seas imbécil Peter, él no te ama de verdad.

-Yo no soy tuyo. Tú no me amas. Solo quieres la novedad, el juego, mientras te aburres ...

Y me abandonas de nuevo, pensó Peter.

-Ah, cierto. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste ese día? ¿Qué te deseaba a ti porque solo tú me habías dado lo que nadie más me había dado?

Sintió como Tony le iba abriendo el pantalón mientras iba hablando. Peter le envió un manotazo para evitar que Tony siguiera, pero Tony empezó a besarlo y siguió en su búsqueda. Peter se rindió. Que Tony tomara lo que quisiera. En cierta forma se lo debía, ¿no? Pero por Dios santo, que no se detuviera. Tony tomó su miembro y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente mientras seguía hablando.

-¿Que creíste Parker? ¿Qué podías venir aquí a decirme que puedo hacer o sentir no más porque no pudiste controlarte? Hablas que mi cuerpo reacciona cuando tú me tocas y, ¿qué me dices del tuyo?. Solo te estoy besando y mira. Estas tan duro que no podrías disimularlo ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

Agarró del cabello a Peter, quien soltó un quejido mezcla de placer y de dolor. Lo acercó nuevamente a su boca y lo besó duramente sintiendo como la barba de Tony raspaba su rostro. Extrañaba esa sensación rasposa. Dios, no. No la extrañaba para nada. Era el deseo del momento hablando. Y sin embargo...

-Aunque debo reconocerte algo chico. Hay solo una cosa en la que sí tenías razón. Tú eres el que me gusta coger, pero nadie te cogerá como yo. Tenlo presente.

Y así sin más, soltó a Peter. Lo empujó hacia un lado para desbloquear la puerta y salió campante como si nada hubiera pasado. Peter se quedó encogido en un rincón tratando de sostener sus pantalones y cerró la puerta de su laboratorio rápidamente antes que alguien lo viera en ese estado. Se deslizó hasta llegar al piso y empezó a masturbarse furiosamente. Maldito Stark fue lo último que pensó Peter antes de llegar al orgasmo.

\---------------------

Definitivamente Peter seguía siendo adictivo para Tony. Seguía haciendo los mismos gestos que enloquecían a Tony. Fue realmente un reto no terminar lo que había empezado allí, pero era exactamente lo que Tony pretendía. Dejarlo deseando por más. En todo el fin de semana no había pensado en más sino en Peter, lo perseguía hasta en sus sueños. Y se había desquitado besándolo, porque no había nada que Tony adorara mas que besar y Peter le había quitado la oportunidad la vez anterior. Lo había prácticamente marcado, que supieran que había alguien que hacía temblar al joven Parker.

Ahora debía ir a hablar con los abogados y terminar de cerrar el negocio que tenía en mente. Era necesario hacerlo rápido. Probablemente a primera hora del día siguiente estaría ya en las noticias. Ya vería como retrasar la noticia lo más posible. Quería ser quien se lo dijera a Peter en toda la cara y ver como cambiaba su expresión.

¿Realmente creías Peter Parker que podías hacer lo que quisieras y te ibas a salir con la tuya? Estás equivocado. Los tiempos han cambiado. En años anteriores, lo de la fiesta habría destruido a Tony. Pero Tony no era ningún santo. Peter no lo sabía, pero ya había sellado su destino. Junto a él.


	20. Una gran sorpresa

Si le preguntaban, él ya no era el mismo chico adolescente que no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Pero en esos momentos mientras iba a su oficina sintió la ansiedad recorriendo su cuerpo. Odiaba que solo Tony lo hacía sentir así, se sentía tan confuso con todo. Desde Gwen no había querido meterse en ninguna relación por el terror latente a verlos heridos. O peor aún, muertos. Pero llegaba Tony y sacaba sentimientos que creía ya extinguidos. Sentía el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. No quería volver por lo mismo de antes. No quería ver a nadie querido morir en sus brazos por su culpa y tampoco quería que Tony volviera y lo abandonara sin decir por qué.

Sin embargo, sentía como la ilusión de sueños pasados llenaban su pecho. Como estar con Tony hacía que Peter pensara en el tema más de lo que quisiera admitir. Así Tony fuera un hijo de puta con él. Para ser honestos, se lo merecía.

Llegó a la oficina, se sirvió un café y sintió como su celular vibraba. Recibió la llamada de la secretaria de Max pidiéndole que por favor se acercara a la oficina del jefe. Recordando la invitación de la fiesta, acepto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia allá. La secretaria lo recibió amablemente y lo hizo seguir. Al entrar notó que Max estaba de pie al lado del escritorio y sentado se encontraba Tony con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Señor Parker, bienvenido. Estaba hablando con Tony de negocios, teníamos pendiente esta reunión no sé si lo recuerdas- dijo Max acercándose a Peter con una sonrisa amable y extendiendo su mano.

Peter se obligó a salir del estado de shock tomando la mano de Max y estrechándola.

-Sí, lo siento por haberme ido temprano ese día.

-No te preocupes, cualquiera se puede indisponer en cualquier segundo. Bueno, ahora ya que hablamos de trabajo, quiero decirte que tengo varios planes para ti en un futuro, pero eso lo hablarás a mayor profundidad con Tony. En cualquier momento se hará público el anuncio así que no hay problema que lo sepas tú también. Tony compró la empresa, me ayudó a no perderla. Es por eso que con ustedes dos juntos trabajando aquí, haremos salir la empresa a flote. Espero que seas parte vital en esta nueva etapa de la empresa, Peter.

Peter sintió que en algún momento de la conversación su cerebro hizo corto circuito. Tony era el dueño de la empresa. Técnicamente era su jefe. Sintió la mirada de Tony encima suyo. Y la de Max. Al parecer había dejado de hablar y esperaba que Peter dijera algo. Y como solo a Peter le podía pasar esto, lo único que atino a hacer fue asentir y decir:

-Mmm, ok.

Tony y Max soltaron una carcajada mientras Peter sentía sus mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza. Solo a él se le ocurría contestar así. Tony se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Max.

-No te preocupes, Max, probablemente es el shock. Dudo que lo haya hecho con mala intención- dijo Tony apoyando su mano en el hombro de Max.

-Tranquilo, Tony, por lo que me han dicho del señor Parker, dudo que fuera malintencionado a propósito.

-Realmente me asombró fue todo- respondió Peter todavía azorado-¿eso significa que ya no estará con nosotros, Señor Modell?

-Dios, Peter recuerda que es Max, me siento más viejo de lo que soy- dijo Max y prosiguió- Yo seguiré siendo el CEO de la empresa, pero Tony será el dueño. Él será mi jefe por así decirlo.

-Hablando de eso, ¿por qué no le das las buenas nuevas a tu esposo mientas yo hablo un momento con el señor Parker sobre las proyecciones de la empresa? - dijo Tony.

-Oh, sí, cierto. Sé que Héctor estará encantado con la noticia. De nuevo, muchas gracias, Tony.

-No te preocupes. Cualquier cosa estaremos en contacto.

Max salió de la oficina dejando solos a Peter y a Tony. Y él que pensaba que el día iba a mejorar.

\------------------------------------------

Nada del dinero invertido en la empresa de Max valía tanto como la cara de Peter en este preciso momento. Si bien le dolía que Max tuviera que recurrir a él como último recurso para no perder su empresa, entendía por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Peter había llegado muy tarde para salvar la empresa y eso le había dado algo de prestigio a la marca, pero ya no era lo mismo de antes. Es por eso que Alchemax había aprovechado esto y absorbería la empresa de Max. Quitándole absolutamente todo por lo que había luchado en su vida.

Tony, más que nadie, sabía lo que era que te quitaran todo lo que tú habías creado, y empezar de cero. No quería que alguien más pasara por eso. Y ver la cara de alegría de Max al saber que le iba a ayudar le hacia sentir mal por usar su empresa para vengarse de Peter. Eventualmente se la daría de vuelta. Por ahora disfrutaría del poder que le otorgaba. Mientras veía como Peter observaba a Max, rogándole con la mirada que se quedara, se quedó observando a Peter. Se sentía demasiado orgulloso del hombre que se había convertido.

-Bueno, señor Parker, deseaba dejar algunas cosas claras con usted antes que empezáramos a trabajar.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- respondió altaneramente Peter. Si él supiera como le gustaba lo rebelde que era. Era como un reto y Tony amaba los retos.

-Por favor, señor Parker, ahora soy su jefe. Maneje el respeto. Además, Max confía demasiado en usted, tanto que una de las condiciones era que ninguno de sus empleados se fuera y le dio prioridad. Cree que el único que podrá sacar de la crisis a esta empresa es usted. ¿Planea despreciar de esa manera la mano que le ayudó cuando más lo necesita?

Peter giró su cara hacia Tony. La rabia destilando por sus facciones. Se notaba que tenía la mandíbula apretada y las manos fuertemente apretadas como un puño. En cualquier momento explotaría, pero sabía que no lo haría. Por lo menos no aquí.

Peter bajó la mirada. Suspiró un par de veces y volvió a mirar a Tony.

-¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó? ¿Por qué tuvo que venderla?

-Alchemex estaba detrás de la empresa. Max no lo sabe, pero tú y yo sabemos quién está detrás de Alchemex. Es por eso que no podía que dejara que cayera en manos equivocadas. Menos cuando Max ha trabajado tanto por ella.

-Por Dios, señor Stark, si sigue hablando podría pensar que tiene corazón- dijo Peter sarcásticamente mientras subía una ceja.

Tony se acercó hasta quedar al frente de Peter.

-Tú más que nadie lo sabes, te pertenece.

-Perdón, me confundes con Steve-respondió Peter.

-Ah, sí claro. Eso es lo que dices, bueno. Entonces, él más que nadie lo sabe. A la larga al único que amé fue a él, ¿cierto?

Tony veía como las facciones de Peter cambiaban cuando decía esto. Bien, no tenía perdida su pelea después de todo. Sabía que Peter sentía algo, ahora lo único que quedaba era que él aceptara que también lo amaba. Sabía que eventualmente cedería. Con paciencia, todo se lograría con paciencia.

-Sin embargo, aunque lo amé a él, puedo disfrutarte a ti mientras, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Perdón? - dijo Peter mirando nuevamente a Tony.

-Sé que me escuchaste. Y hoy quiero escucharte gemir para mí.

&&&&&&

Vio como las pupilas de Peter se ensancharon adquiriendo una tonalidad negra. El deseo invadió a Tony. No sabía cómo había logrado estar tanto tiempo sin besar a Peter. Lo tomó de la nuca y empezó a besarlo fuertemente, sacando todo su deseo en ese beso. Fue un beso rudo, con dientes, con rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse en plan "difícil" cuando Tony solo quería amarlo? ¿Cuándo solo quería darle el mundo si así se lo pidiera? Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, doblegándolo, porque así Tony tuviera en control de la situación, Peter lo controlaba. Lo dominaba. Sacaba sus instintos más bajos y lo hacía cometer locuras como si fuera un adolescente. Nunca mejor explicado.

Sintió la respiración pesada de Peter contra sus labios, gimiendo mientras le iba quitando la camisa. No sabía en qué momento se había quitado la bata del laboratorio, pero no le importaba. Sentir el cuerpo de Peter, ahora mucho más grande que el suyo le aceleraba el pulso. Él nunca había tenido un "tipo" físicamente hablando. Había pasado de cuerpos femeninos a masculinos, de todo tipos y tamaños. Sin embargo, la piel de Peter era intoxicante. A pesar de ser ya adulto, seguía teniendo esa piel suave y joven que poseía de adolescente, pero con la dureza de un cuerpo desarrollado. Además, cada vez que lo tocaba parecía que sus dedos ardían al contacto con su piel. Como si todos sus sentidos enloquecieran con el contacto. Arrastró en medio del beso a Peter a la silla que se encontraba detrás de él, y lo empujó para que se sentara.

Parecía que eso sacó a Peter de su trance y se quedó mirando fijamente a Tony.

-Espera, no voy a hacer esto mientras estás con alguien más. No es justo con Steve. Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

Tony se sentó a horcajadas encima de Peter, mirándolo socarronamente mientras lo hacía.

-Señor Parker, ¿le entró el remordimiento a estas horas? Por favor, piénselo nuevamente. No quisiera llegar a medidas desesperadas con usted.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Peter mientras Tony empezó a besarle el cuello

-Hablo que mientras te besé, me seguiste el juego. Que cuando me lo hiciste salvajemente en tu laboratorio, no te importo que yo "estuviera" con Steve. ¿Ahora mágicamente es lo único que te preocupa? Creo que es muy tarde para los cargos de conciencia- rió Tony contra la piel de Peter y veía como esta se erizaba en respuesta- Además, no actué como si no lo deseara. Como si no quisieras estar dentro de mí de nuevo.

Para reforzar lo que estaba diciendo empezó a moverse suavemente contra el miembro de Peter. Apoyó sus manos contra el respaldo de la silla mientras seguía su vaivén. Vio como Peter cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en la silla mientras lo sostenía de la cadera para darle mas firmeza a sus movimientos. Así, en esa posición, podía observar mejor los cambios en su rostro. Solo deseaba ver sus ojos abiertos...

-Dígame, señor Parker. Dígame que desea estar dentro de mí.

-Tony...

Al decir eso, algo dentro de Tony tembló. Los recuerdos de Peter cuando se entregaba totalmente a él, sin condiciones llenaron su mente. Sintió como su ser anhelaba al adolescente que había robado su corazón. Pero su ego nuevamente lo hizo reaccionar.

-Señor Parker, no contestó mi pregunta- dijo Tony mientras tomaba a Peter de la barbilla y lo obligó a verlo mientras le hacía la pregunta.

Peter parpadeó un par de veces, como si se encontrara desorientado. Pasó la lengua por sus labios mientras asentía sin despegar los ojos de Tony.

Tony se levantó, tomó el frasco de vaselina que tenía en los bolsillos mientras se retiró los pantalones y su ropa interior, quedando solo con la camisa puesta. Antes de volver a sentarse sobre Peter, le bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior hasta las rodillas. Peter se quedó en silencio observando cada acción de Tony, totalmente perdido en su mente. Cuando se sentó nuevamente sobre Peter, sin embargo, este lo tomó de la cadera y sonrió traviesamente. El cambio descolocó a Tony.

-¿Quiere que lo ayude, señor Stark?

Le quitó el frasco de las manos mientras lo abría, se untaba generosamente y empezaba a introducir un dedo dentro de Tony. Tony se arqueó totalmente, gimiendo fuertemente. Cerró los ojos mientras notaba que estaba más que preparado, su cuerpo anhelando sentir a Peter. Y Peter lo notó. Maldición. Él debía tener el control de la situación. Se trato de mover para prepararse él, pero Peter lo agarró en un semi abrazo, pegándose más al cuerpo de Tony.

-Oh, no, señor Stark. No he terminado aún. Por favor, insisto. Déjeme ayudarlo.

Maldito mocoso. Ingresó otro dedo mientras empezó a moverlos de manera lenta dentro de él. Si seguía así, no duraría mucho. Este no era el plan.

-Parece que ya esta listo, no creo que necesite el otro dedo. ¿Por qué no procedemos de una vez a terminar esto? Quiero verlo cuando llegue gracias a mí.

Tony rió por la audacia del muchacho. Vamos a ver cuánto le duraría la burla. Se separó ligeramente de Peter mientras se sentaba en su miembro, saboreando cada centímetro recorrido. Al sentir que había llegado al final, Peter lanzó un pequeño suspiro necesitado que hizo hervir la sangre de Tony. Ahora sí le enseñaría lo que era bueno.

Empezó a moverse lentamente, acostumbrándose a la intrusión dentro de sí. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Peter y la otra en uno de sus muslos. Mientras el vaivén se iba haciendo más rápido, empezó a mover las caderas de manera rítmica haciendo que cada vez que bajaba sonara el choque de piel contra piel. Peter solo lo sostenía de las caderas, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla con los labios entreabiertos gimiendo perdido. Tony sentía como el sudor bajaba por su frente y su espalda. Bajó la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de Peter y la colocó en su pecho. No se cansaría nunca de tocar a Peter. Sentía el pulso acelerado de su corazón y rasguñó ligeramente su piel. Peter siseó en medio de sus gemidos y lo miró fijamente. Eso, eso era lo que quería ver Tony. Los ojos cafés de Peter totalmente negros por el placer. Lo tomó del pelo y lo acercó para besarlo mientras aceleraba el ritmo. Sintió el orgasmo de Peter llegando, llenándolo totalmente y así no pudo aguantar más. Llegó su orgasmo dejándolo sin respiración.

&&&&&&&

Recostó su frente en la de Peter dándose ese pequeño gusto, aprovechando que el otro estaba tan cansado que no lo rechazaría. Cuando tuvo un poco mas de fuerzas se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente a Peter.

Peter salió de su letargo y se levantó furiosamente de su silla y acomodándose rápidamente la ropa. Tony empezó a hacer lo mismo rápidamente, mirando extrañado la reacción de Peter.

-¿Qué quiere, señor Stark, dígame qué quiere de todo esto? ¿Qué gana usted sometiéndome de esta manera?

-A ti- respondió Tony mirando a Peter seriamente.

-Hasta luego, señor Stark. Renuncio- dijo Peter dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No puedes renunciar. Tanto por contrato y porque tendrías que dejar tu traje y todas tus creaciones aquí. ¿O crees que no sé qué usas ese laboratorio para hacer las adiciones a tu traje de Spiderman? Además, no me escuchaste antes, no miento cuando digo que Max tiene el futuro de su empresa en tus manos.

Veía como Peter lo miraba y volvía a girarse para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Por Dios Peter, ven aquí, es una orden.

-Usted no me ordena nada-gritó Peter furioso.

-Tú no te irás sin haber hablado primero-respondió gritando Tony.

Peter respiro profundamente y se devolvió para estar frente a frente con Tony.

-Estoy harto, Tony. Harto de este juego. Tienes a tu pareja, y a pesar de esto me buscas, compras la empresa con la excusa de ayudar a un amigo, pero en realidad es para estar vigilándome en todo momento. Dime que es lo que quieres. ¿Quieres un amante para entretenerte?

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no estoy con Steve? Tu y yo no hemos terminado esto. Terminó mal hace muchos años por mi culpa, pero nosotros todavía tenemos un futuro juntos. ¿No lo sientes? Dime que no sientes ese deseo en tu pecho. Que el sentimiento todavía no ha muerto. Porque yo lo siento, cada vez que te veo siento que el tiempo no ha pasado. Vuelve a mí, Peter. Perdóname. Te amo.

-Detente, solo... Detente. No me hagas esto. No me ilusiones para luego...

Peter se detuvo mirando el suelo y empujó a Tony alejándose de él.

-No lo haré. No me detendré. Peter, yo...

-Yo no soy un juguete con el que puedes jugar cada vez que estás aburrido o con ganas de sexo. Soy una persona con vida propia. No una fantasía. Si me quieres, ¡GANAME! Mientras tanto, cada quien sigue su vida. Hasta luego.

Peter se marchó dejando a Tony sumido en un gran silencio. Se terminó de arreglar y notó la bata de Peter en el suelo. La recogió y la apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Sonrió con cariño. Definitivamente cuando creía que lo tenía todo controlado llegaba Peter y cambiaba su mundo de cabeza. Está bien. Tenía razón. No conocía de nada al hombre en el que se había convertido. Había llegado la hora de conocer a Peter Parker.


	21. Conociendonos nuevamente

¿Quién se creía Tony para hacerle esto? Salió de la oficina bastante trastornado y se dirigió a su casa. No tenía ganas de lidiar ni con gente ni con trabajo hoy. Las ventajas de este nuevo trabajo es que tenía un apartamento para el solo. No era muy grande, pero ya no tenía que compartir con nadie el piso. Eso significaba que era el único lugar donde podía ocultarse. Se tiró a la cama y cogió una almohada abrazándola a su pecho. Se sentía cansado y los ojos empezaron a pesarle. Dormiría un poco y luego lidiaría mejor con las cosas. Ya en las brumas del sueño notó que olía a sexo y a la colonia de Tony. Suspiró y se dejó adentrar en el sueño.

Al despertarse varias horas después notó que ya estaba oscuro, que tenía muchísima hambre y que su celular estaba lleno de mensajes de trabajo. Ninguno de ellos de Tony. Era un comienzo. Pidió una pizza y mientras esperaba empezó a enviar tanto mensajes como correos electrónicos sobre todo lo que había dejado pasar en el día. Por mucho que el tuviera que dedicarse a inventar nuevas cosas, había demasiado papeleo que llenar por las políticas de calidad. Pero llegó un punto en donde tenía tanta hambre que no podía pensar nada más sino en comer. Como si de una señal se tratara, llegó la pizza, la cual devoró en su totalidad. Sabía que no era el mejor alimento del mundo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no había comido nada más en todo el día. Pero era solo un día. No iba a morir por comer solo pizza.

Se dirigió a la ventana de su cuarto donde se veía parte de la ciudad. Vivir en un último piso tenía sus ventajas. Se dedicó a ver la gente mientras se comía su ultimo pedazo de pizza. Todos iban con sus típicos trajes de oficina, ya devolviéndose para su casa con cara de cansancio y de hastío. Y como no, una que otra pareja tomada de la mano, ajenas a la locura de la ciudad. Peter sintió un ramalazo de envidia y recordó lo que había pasado por la mañana con Tony. Se sentía realmente mal, no sabía cómo podría ver a Steve a la cara. Pero Tony era como una droga. Lo controlaba, lo dominaba. Así el quisiera tener el control de sus emociones, llegaba Tony y de un plumazo derrumbaba todos sus pensamientos haciéndolo querer más. El problema era que su corazón no había sanado. Él creía que si lo había hecho, pero en estos días, la realidad había sido otra. Cuando lo veía sentía como si se dividiera en dos. El Peter que amaba a Tony Stark y el Peter que se sentía humillado y abandonado por su primer amor. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado demasiado tiempo apoyado en la ventana y ya sentía un ligero calambre en la pierna. Otro día que no se sentía para patrullar. No con ese revoltijo que tenía en su mente y en su corazón. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama y se puso a divagar sobre si Tony realmente intentaría ganárselo. No se engañaba diciendo que, si volvían a tener sexo en la oficina, terminaría cediendo. Pero quería algo más. Solo quería saber si Tony estaba dispuesto a ofrecerlo. Así el miedo fuera el mayor predominante en su mente.

\----------------------------------------------------

Tony habló por teléfono con Max un rato, dejó unos documentos en el escritorio y procedió a irse a casa. Apenas eran las once de la mañana, pero sentía que había pasado muchas cosas y sentía el cansancio en el cuerpo. De camino iba pensando que podría hacer para poder ganarse nuevamente a Peter. De repente le llegó, y fue algo tan simple que se sintió estúpido por no haberlo pensado antes. Una de las razones por las que había terminado con Peter era que no podría salir con él en público, no solo por quien era él sino por la edad de Peter. Ahora que él era mayor de edad, nada le impedía que tuvieran una cita. Una cena para hablar de todo un poco y darse la oportunidad de conocerse mejor. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para no pensarlo antes?

Tan pronto llegó, se encerró en su estudio. Hoy no era día de trabajar. Era día para planear su cita con Peter. Quería que todo fuera perfecto. Le pidió a Friday buscar un sitio que fuera bonito y pequeño, que les brindara la privacidad que ellos querían para poder hablar.

Estaba en medio de sus arreglos cuando Steve entró al estudio asomando la cabeza.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó mirando en el interior de la oficina.

-Sí, claro. De hecho, me serviría tu ayuda- dijo Tony sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla que tenía frente a él.

-Soy todo oídos.

-¿Andas ocupado? - preguntó Tony levantando la mirada.

-La verdad entré porque no tengo mucho que hacer. Friday me dijo que estarías acá y dije: ¿por qué no? - respondió Steve levantando ligeramente sus hombros.

-Hoy hable con Peter y ...

-¿Hablaste con él?- preguntó Steve socarronamente.

-No empieces, Cap, esto es serio- dijo Tony haciendo pucheros.

-Todo en tu vida es un asunto de vida o muerte- dijo Steve girando los ojos.

-Steveee- dijo Tony cruzando los brazos y apoyando la cabeza en medio de ellos- ayúdameeeee!

Steve rió mientras terminaba de entrar al estudio y se ubicaba frente a Tony.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?- dijo Steve con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-No te voy a contar detalles- dijo Tony.

-Me encanta lo mucho que hablaron- dijo Steve rápidamente.

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar? - dijo Tony levantando la cabeza y dándole un ligero puño a la mesa haciéndose el indignado. Tanto Steve como el sabían que era el acto de niño rebelde y consentido, pero realmente estaba nervioso.

-Está bien. No te interrumpiré- dijo Steve.

-Bueno, tuvimos una charla interesante con Peter en donde salió a relucir que, en teoría, tengo una oportunidad, pero debo ganármela. Empezar de cero, por así decirlo. Así que decidí invitarlo a tener una cita.

-¿Y en qué necesitas ayuda?

-Pues, no he tenido citas en mucho tiempo y... tú sabes.

El recuerdo de cuando ellos salían quedó flotando en el aire. Cuando tuvieron su relación, al mantenerla en secreto nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de citas ni nada por el estilo. Y con Pepper la mayoría de "citas" se volvían en reuniones de trabajo. Así que en realidad no era un experto en el tema. Sentía que iba a estallar de los nervios.

-Relájate, Tony, respira. - dijo Steve mirándolo comprensivamente- primero que todo, busca un sitio donde tengan privacidad, pero no tanta. La idea es conocerse no coger como conejos.

-Lenguaje, Cap.

-Bueno, creo que no necesitas mi ayuda, así que me retiro- dijo Steve haciendo gestos indignados bastante exagerados. Tony rió fuertemente.

-Está bien, no te molesto más. Es la costumbre. Pero ayúdame.- dijo Tony sonriendo.

-Tony, hablando seriamente, no hay una regla para que puedas tener la cita perfecta con alguien. Lo máximo que podrías controlar sería el sitio donde vas a comer y que no sea alérgico a nada de lo que sirvan allá. El ambiente y como se desarrolle la noche depende de ustedes dos.

-Está bien. Veré que se me ocurre.

-No te preocupes, Tony. Si hay algo que no has perdido es tu carisma. Recuerda que también es la oportunidad que él vea la persona en la que te has convertido.

-No creo que tenga algún cambio que mostrar.

-Claro que sí lo hay. Ustedes dos se enamoraron bajo circunstancias especiales, Tony. Y eso no les permitió conocerse adecuadamente. Ahora no solo Peter es un adulto, sino que ha pasado por cosas terribles que marcarían para siempre a cualquier ser humano.

Tony se quedó mirando la pantalla con los preparativos. Era cierto. Los nervios se fueron y quedó la incertidumbre. ¿Había hecho lo correcto al haber actuado así de impulsivo con Peter? ¿Peter querría realmente salir con él? Sintió la mano de Steve en su hombro y se sobresaltó. Steve le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Tony. Si Peter realmente no quisiera estar contigo, no te estaría dando una segunda oportunidad, ¿no crees?

-¿Tan fácil soy de leer? - dijo Tony

-Para mí, sí. Aprovecha esto, Tony. Recuerda que no todo el mundo tiene una segunda oportunidad.

Tony sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo a Steve. Sabía que las cosas entre ellos dos no habían sido las mejores. Pero ahora tenía a un buen amigo a quien recurrir. Y eso es algo que a través del tiempo había aprendido a valorar.

\----------------------------------------

A pesar de haber dormido gran parte del día Peter sentía cansancio en el cuerpo. Terminó el trabajo pendiente y decidió dormir nuevamente. Ya con el estómago lleno y sin trabajo pendiente podría descansar hasta el día siguiente. Se desvistió quedando solo en ropa interior y se recostó boca abajo en la cama. Puso algo de música desde su celular y movía sus pies al ritmo de la música. Eventualmente sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de la pesadez del sueño. Se sentía demasiado bien ese estado de relajación, sobre todo al sentir la brisa fresca típica de los días calurosos.

De repente sonó el timbre del teléfono. Peter se levantó sobresaltado. Miró la hora y eran las diez y media de la noche. Nadie lo llamaba a esa hora a menos que se tratara de una urgencia. Con el corazón a mil, su mente recordó a tía May. ¿Habría pasado algo? Con el letargo del sueño fuera de su cuerpo cogió el celular para ver que en la pantalla indicaba que era un teléfono privado. Solo conocía de una persona que usara eso. Ahora sus nervios por tía May se habían evaporado y la ansiedad llenó su cuerpo.

-¿Alo?

-Hola Peter, soy Tony- dijo Tony al otro lado de la línea. Su voz era tan suave y tan... había algo que Peter no sabía qué era exactamente, pero sintió como su cuerpo reaccionó a la emoción.

-Dime qué quieres-respondió Peter tratando de enmascarar su perturbación.

-Quería hablar contigo un momento.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Quiero empezar de cero contigo. No quiero que cada vez que nos veamos terminemos en una batalla campal. Quisiera que las cosas entre los dos mejoren. Es por eso que quería proponerte algo.

-Escucho

-Te propongo que tengamos una cita los dos. Si definitivamente después de esa cita decides que no quieres saber nada mas de mí, dejaré de incomodarte con mi presencia. Será como si yo jamás hubiera existido.

-No tienes que ser tan extremista, Tony

-Peter, no puedo incomodarte con algo que sé que no quieres. De todas maneras, nos tendremos que ver en el trabajo, prometo mantenerlo bajo lo estrictamente profesional.

Peter no sabía si era por el tono de voz de Tony o porque no se esperaba esa propuesta de Tony. Bajó sus defensas un poco y suspiró.

-Está bien, Tony, acepto la cita contigo. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

-Lo sé. Simplemente espero que todo salga bien entre los dos.

-No nos adelantemos. Primero esperemos como nos va.

-¿Cuándo tienes tiempo?

-En realidad me gustaría que fuera el fin de semana. Esta semana no he empezado bien la semana y quisiera dejar algunos temas listos.

-No te preocupes. El viernes nos veremos. Friday te estará llamando para confirmar sitio y hora.

-Vale. Hasta luego.

-Adiós, Peter.

Peter colgó sintiendo su cuerpo en un estado de letargo. Se sentía tan confundido. No quería estar con Tony, pero a la vez lo deseaba demasiado como para negarse. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ahora la espera hasta el viernes sería eterna.


	22. Primera cita

Había llegado el día de la cita y Tony no podía estar más nervioso. Había cumplido con su palabra y en ningún momento de la semana había molestado a Peter. Solo hablaron de cosas estrictamente laborales y en ningún momento solos. Podía sentir la mirada de Peter encima suyo como esperando que en cualquier momento lo iba a encerrar en cualquier lado a hacerle Dios sabe qué cosas. Aunque ganas no le faltaban. Pero no, debía resistirse. La idea era enamorarlo de nuevo. Las parejas recién empiezan se demoran teniendo sexo, ¿no? Así ellos hayan saltado esa parte muchas veces, se supone que así empezó todo. Quería volver a esperar hasta que todo fuera perfecto. Por eso evitaba mirarlo. Temía que su autocontrol se fuera al carajo.

Así que se fue temprano. Se subió al coche y empezó a dar vueltas por la ciudad. Luego, fue a hacer algo de ejercicio. Generalmente al hacer ejercicio su mente se despejaba de todo y se quitaba un poco la energía extra que llevaba almacenada. Culpaba completamente a la ansiedad por esto. Cuando se dio cuenta , ya eran las seis de la tarde. Había hecho que Friday llamara a Peter para decirle que se verían a las 8. Peter insistió en que él llegaría al lugar así que tendría que llegar a tiempo para que lo dejaran pasar rápidamente.

Rue 57 es un restaurante pequeño, pero muy elegante donde servían buena comida y el ambiente era fenomenal. Había hablado esa semana con el dueño quien le había garantizado un lugar fenomenal para ellos dos, donde no fueran interrumpidos de ninguna manera. Se fue completamente de negro. Sabía que el color le favorecía y el traje al ser a su medida se le veía muy bien. Al menos que si nada salía bien, no podían decir que no se había esmerado en arreglarse.

Al llegar al restaurante en su coche, notó que Peter ya había llegado y que miraba a todos lados, con los nervios a flor de piel. Al ver esto, se relajó un poco. No era el único nervioso con el resultado de la cita de hoy. Venía muy bien arreglado. Esto no ayudaba en nada a sus propósitos, el chico era demasiado atractivo. Suspiró profundamente mientras parqueaba y luego se acercó a Peter. Notó cuando el chico reparó en su presencia y en la mirada nada disimulada que le recorrió entero. Esto le dio algo más de confianza. Pero al tenerlo frente a él, se le fueron las palabras completamente. Los nervios de que realmente estaban teniendo su primera cita llegaron de la manera más inoportuna.

-Hola- dijo Tony con tono ahogado.

Peter sonrió, lo cual debería ser un crimen en el estado en el que se encontraba Tony.

-Hola, Tony.

-¿Seguimos? - dijo Tony tomando del brazo a Peter para guiarlo.

-Claro, te estaba esperando.

Tony lo llevó dentro del restaurante donde un mesero tan pronto llegó lo estaba esperando con la mesa lista.

-Señor Stark, un placer atenderlo a usted y a su pareja. Por favor sigan. Mi nombre es Blake y estaré a su disposición. Esta es la carta del restaurante. Les daré su tiempo para que decidan que quieren. Con permiso.

Tan pronto el chico se retiró, se instaló el silencio en la mesa hasta el punto de volverse incómodo.

-Quería... - dijo Peter

-No te preocupes... -dijo Tony

Los dos sonrieron.

-Empieza tú- dijo Tony.

-Quería agradecerte por la invitación. Realmente cuando me dijiste que querías salir conmigo me tomaste de sorpresa.

-Es un placer. Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo previamente y la idea es conocernos nuevamente por así decirlo.

-¿Qué me querías decir tú? - preguntó Peter

-Que no te preocuparas por nada en nuestra cita. Se que hay cosas que son algo escabrosas entre los dos, pero hoy pretenderemos que nos conocimos hace poco, ¿vale?

Peter se quedó mirando la mesa mientras tamborileo sus dedos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, solo una, simplemente para poder empezar esto correctamente? Luego haremos lo que tú dices.

-Está bien, dímela- dijo Tony sabiendo de antemano cual sería la pregunta.

-Definitivamente tú y Steve...

Tony tomó de la mano a Peter mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-No tengo nada con él. Solo somos buenos amigos. Nada más. Por favor, créeme.

Peter lo observó fijamente por un tiempo hasta que bajó la mirada.

-Te creo- susurro Peter- Es solo que fue realmente difícil para mí cuando él volvió.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que quiero ser claro en esto. Compartimos algo con Steve hace muchos años, pero ahora solo queda una amistad entre los dos. Nada más.

-Está bien.

-Ahora mira el menú. Pidamos algo que tengo hambre.

-Está bien.

Tony empezó a mirar el menú. Dijo que tenía hambre, pero la verdad tenía el estómago hecho un nudo. Tal vez una copa de vino ayudaría. De repente notó como Peter se levantaba rápidamente.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Sí, me tengo que ir. Hablamos más tarde.

-¿Es en serio? - preguntó Tony mientras veía como Peter salía corriendo sin decir nada más. ¿Pero que carajos había acabado de suceder? Él tenía muchos nervios, pero tampoco era para tomárselo de esa manera. El mesero se quedó mirando a Tony sin saber qué decir. Se iba a levantar para irse también cuando le vibró el celular. Era Steve.

-Dios, Tony, lo siento. Sé que es tu día de cita, pero necesitamos ayuda. Wilson Fisk organizó robos masivos a lo largo de la ciudad y no damos abastos con toda la gente que contrató. Por favor.

-Ya iré, al parecer Peter lo notó primero y salió sin avisarme.

-Bueno, es probable que... Oh, sí, efectivamente, ya llegó aquí a ayudar. Entonces nos veremos ahora.

-Está bien, ya voy para allá.

Tony colgó el teléfono. Dio unas breves disculpas al mesero y salió directamente donde estaban los demás. Bonita noche para perseguir a estos pendejos.

\---------------------------------------------

Cuando se calmó todo, Peter respiró tranquilo. Desde que empezó la cita se sentía algo raro, pero lo atribuyó a los nervios. De repente su sentido arácnido se puso como loco y ya era algo que no podía ignorar. Realmente lamentaba que su cita se haya arruinado de esa manera. Más porque desde que eran muchos frentes los que tocaba ayudar a la vez, tenían que separarse para poder disminuir el daño lo más posible. Le había tocado hacer equipo con Vision y Wanda así que perdió de vista a los demás. A lo largo de todo New York se habían producido los ataques. Los de más impacto habían sido en Hell's Kitchen. Aunque siendo el sitio como era, no se sorprendía para nada.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Tony para saber dónde estaba, pero no contestó. Friday tomó la llamada y le comentó a Peter que Tony se encontraba en su cuarto tomando una ducha. Decidido a terminar la cita, Peter fue a un restaurante cercano, pidió algo de comida y se dirigió a ver a Tony.

Al llegar, lo recibió Steve.

-Dios, Peter, deberías pegarte una ducha. Estás bastante sucio.

En ese momento Peter reparó en el traje, lleno de polvo y algo que parecía sangre. Probablemente lo era.

-No me fijé realmente. Tengo mi ropa en la mochila, pero realmente venía a ver a Tony así que...

-Sí, claro, es entendible. Hoy era el día de su cita. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo? Pégate un baño y mientras le digo a Tony que estas aquí. Él me había comentado que pensaba llamarte después de quitarse el olor a "idiota" que tenía encima.

Peter rió. Era algo que Tony diría.

-Está bien. Gracias.

Se duchó con calma y teniendo cuidado de verse medianamente presentable a pesar del corte por encima de su ceja, la cara algo golpeada y las manos con raspones. Podía ver que era cierto que Steve se lo tomaba todo con mucha tranquilidad. Si estuvieran saliendo, él tendría otro tipo de reacción. Eran solo celos ridículos que tenía que superar. Sus inseguridades haciendo presencial. Respiró y salió del baño. Al dirigirse a la sala, se encontró a Tony, Steve, Natasha y Bucky hablando sobre lo que había pasado.

-Peter, me alegra que estés bien. ¿Había mucho ajetreo en Brooklyn? - preguntó Natasha

-Sí, había bastantes, pero estaba con Wanda y Visión. Fueron de gran ayuda- respondió Peter sonriendo.

-Te ves bastante elegante el día de hoy. ¿Algo en especial? - preguntó Natasha mirándolo fijamente

Peter sintió como su cara ardía. Vio como Tony miraba para otro lado mientras Steve soltó una carcajada. Bucky miraba a Steve extrañado.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? - dijo Steve jalando a Natasha y a Bucky- tengo demasiada hambre y si no como algo no podré dormir.

-Es cierto- dijo Bucky- a veces el hambre me despierta en las noches. El metabolismo rápido y eso.

Natasha se quedó mirando fijamente a Steve.

-No creas que no sé qué estas tramando. Luego te preguntaré. Por ahora vámonos ya que tienes tanta urgencia de "comer".

Cuando notó que se encontraban solos Peter alzó la miraba y vio como Tony lo observaba. Sonrió un poco y se acerco hacia el.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Peter

Vio como Tony lo miraba extrañado

-¿Quieres que nos unamos con los tres chiflados a comer?- dijo Tony con una ceja levantada

-No- respondió Peter entre risas- solo que traje algo de comer y quería compartirlo contigo. Si no te molesta.

-Para nada. Vamos al balcón. Allí nadie nos molestará- respondió Tony guiándolo.

Al llegar Peter se sentó en una esquina del balcón mientras sacaba la bolsa de comida de la mochila. Había conseguido unos perros deliciosos con unas papas a la francesa. Sabía que Tony le encantaba la comida chatarra. Por eso al ver la expresión complacida de Tony al comer cerca suyo, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al parar para llevar algo de comer.

Mientras terminaban de comer, decidió empezar a hablar, ya que en la cita se había quedado esperando que Tony dijera algo. No podía dejarle todo el trabajo al pobre. Pero no sabía qué preguntar. Y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Por qué no te llevas bien con Bucky?

Observó como el rostro de Tony cambió drásticamente. Frunció el ceño mientras se limpiaba de las manos los residuos de la comida.

-Sé que quieres empezar de cero y conocernos mejor, pero empezaste de la peor manera posible.

-Tú fuiste el que dijiste que querías...- respondió Peter extrañado.

-Lo sé, pero no sobre ese tema- dijo Tony alzando la voz

-¿Por qué no me cuentas que...?-continuó Peter

-Sobre ese tema no, Peter- gritó Tony alejándose hasta el otro lado del balcón.

Genial. Solo él podía arruinar una cita que ni siquiera había iniciado formalmente. Por eso evitaba salir con los demás. A veces hablaba sin pensar muy bien las cosas. ¿Ahora como empezaba nuevamente sin terminar de arruinar la noche? Tenía que decir algo rápido, antes que todo se fuera al carajo. Empezó a mirarse las manos sin saber qué hacer mientras se mordía el labio. Escuchó como Tony suspiró y carraspeó levemente. Los nervios ganaron la batalla.

-Me gusta mucho ver dibujos animados.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tony y Peter siguió hablando sin levantar la mirada.

-Realmente disfruto verlos. Sé que dicen que son para niños, pero disfruto verlos. Antes de convertirme en Spiderman fui a un concierto de Flo Rida pero nunca pude volver a ver uno porque el sonido y las vibraciones me alteran demasiado los sentidos. Me gusta escuchar noticias donde especulan quién es Spiderman. La gente tiene demasiada imaginación. No me gusta las flores en la casa porque me recuerdan a los funerales. Antes que nos viéramos en la fiesta y pasara lo que pasara, llevaba dos años sin tener sexo. Y quise hacerme un tatuaje cuando era adolescente, pero entre mi temor a las agujas y mi regeneración dudo que sea posible.

Sintió que la voz se le fue por un momento. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no hablaba tanto sin parar. Carraspeó ligeramente mientras continúo.

-Sé que hay muchas cosas más para decir de mí, pero esas son las únicas que se me ocurren en el momento.

No escuchó nada y se asustó pensando que Tony no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho. Levantó la mirada y descubrió que Tony lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?- preguntó Peter.

-Sí, solo que me encuentro procesando todo lo que dijiste- respondió Tony mirando al horizonte.

Peter asintió mientras volvía a bajar la mirada. El silencio se volvió a establecer entre los dos.

-¿Llevabas dos años sin tener sexo? - preguntó Tony con voz sorprendida.

-Por Dios, Tony, ¿de todo lo que dije fue lo único que escuchaste?

-Es que es demasiado tiempo para alguien joven como tú.

-Estaba ocupado. Además después de Gwen, no tenía ganas de estar con nadie.

-Entiendo. ¿Y quién es Flo Rida?

-Es un grupo bastante bueno. Todavía saca canciones, creo. Tienen varias canciones conocidas. Como por ejemplo : You know I know how ,to make em stop and stare as I zone out the club can't even handle me right now Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out The club can't even handle me right now ... algo asi. No los has escuchado? 

Tony se quedó en silencio observando a Peter cantar.

-No, realmente no los conozco

-En serio son muy buenos.

De repente Tony empezó a reír mientras se giraba hacia Peter.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Peter.

-Por supuesto que sé quién es Flo Rida. No vivo debajo de una roca. Quería ver si cantabas.

Peter levantó la mirada y vio la mirada socarrona de Tony. Giro los ojos mientras reía. Tony seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Y Peter lo seguía amando.

-¿Peter?- preguntó Tony sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Dime.

-No tomes esto mal pero...

Peter asintió preparándose para lo que diría Tony.

-Eres realmente hermoso.

Peter sintió como su rostro se enrojecía completamente y una sonrisa boba cruzó por sus labios. No era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y sin embargo que alguien como Tony se lo dijera lo llenaba de mucha felicidad.

De repente Tony empezó a cantar la misma canción que Peter había mencionado anteriormente. Le siguió la corriente cantando juntos y riéndose cuando Tony se equivocó en la parte del rap. Luego empezaron a hablar de las experiencias de Tony en conciertos, lo cual hizo que Peter riera a carcajadas como llevaba años no se reía. Era la mejor cita que había tenido en su vida.

 

NOTA: Si, he estado demorándome un poco mas en subir capítulos , lo siento de verdad. Tengo el final ya contemplado como sera, pero me esta costando algo llegar allá sin que sea muy repentino, y eso me esta cortando la inspiración. Igual espero que disfruten el capitulo. Muchos besos y gracias por todos los comentarios, de verdad , son las mejores.


End file.
